Nostalgietrip
by Beenie
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Luftschlösser". House plant eine Wochenendreise nach Paris, um alte Erinnerungen wiederzubeleben und Chase' Vergangenheit zu ergründen. Chase ist nicht begeistert. Slash, HousexChase. Established Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Ermutigt von einem Favorit-Alert stelle ich eine Geschichte ein, die an "Luftschlösser" anschließt. Chase und House wohnen zusammen, doch ihre Beziehung ist geprägt von Unsicherheit und Zweifeln. Besonders Chase kann an sein Glück, ein Zuhause gefunden zu haben, nicht wirklich glauben._**

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._**

Er erinnerte sich. Und war beschämt darüber, ihn vergessen zu haben. Den kleinen Robert Chase, mit dem er zwei Tage lang Paris unsicher gemacht hatte. Die Tuillerien, Eiscreme und Kino. Der Abend in der Pension nahe der Place Vendôme, wo er schockiert festgestellt hatte, dass der Junge ein Opfer häuslicher Gewalt war. In der der Kleine sorglos im Doppelbett geschlafen hatte, bis er ihn aufgeweckt hatte, um ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, der darin bestanden hatte, den Eiffelturm zu sehen und an dessen Aufstieg sie aufgrund eines traumatischen Erlebnisses aus Roberts Kinderzeit gescheitert waren. Und trotzdem war es schön gewesen. Allein mit ihm zusammen zu sein, zu wissen, dass er ihm mit seiner Zeit etwas schenkte, das er entbehrte.

Materielle Dinge hatten dagegen wenig bis gar kein Gewicht gehabt; damit wurde er daheim vermutlich überschüttet. Nur nicht mit dem, worauf es wirklich ankam.

Nach dem Sturz des Buben war es zwar selbstverständlich, ihm die blutverschmierte Hose zu ersetzen, und er hatte sich regelrecht in einen Kaufwahn gesteigert, nachdem ihm das kleine Mannequin so entzückend erschienen war, doch für den emotional vernachlässigten Chase war House der Höhepunkt des Wochenendes gewesen, nicht die neuen Sachen. So sehr, dass er ihn für einen Zauberer gehalten hatte, an den man im Alter von elf Jahren eigentlich nicht mehr glaubte.

Nach dem Besuch eines Nachtclubs hatte er ihn wieder zur Pension gebracht. Der Vater hatte sich kein einziges Mal gemeldet, den Sohn nicht vermisst. Und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Rowan Chase die Leviten zu lesen, nachdem Robert ihm unter Tränen gebeichtet hatte, woher die blauen Flecken auf seiner zarten Haut stammten. Sicherheitshalber hatte er ihn am nächsten Morgen schlafen lassen und nicht sofort ins _Ritz_ mitgenommen, wo der Rheumatologe Quartier bezogen hatte.

Angetroffen hatte er ihn dort nicht. Der Kongress lief zwei Tage, und so gleichgültig wie Dr. Chase in Bezug auf seinen unternehmungslustigen Sprössling war, so gewissenhaft kam er seiner Arbeit nach.

Nachdem er vom Portier erfahren hatte, dass ein Kollege für Robert Gouvernante spielte, war er unversehens zur Tagesordnung übergegangen, ohne sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sein einziges Kind in guten Händen war. House hatte offenbar schon damals einen Ruf genossen, der Vertrauen einflößte, sei das bei Patienten oder Kollegen. Ihm selbst war das zwar nicht klar gewesen, doch er war insgeheim froh gewesen, sein Wochenende mit dem kleinen Jungen verbringen zu dürfen statt in dem stickigen Konferenzsaal eines Hotels.

Der Kongress tanzte ohne ihn, und er bedauerte es nicht einmal. Weil der kleine Junge an seinem Arm hing, mit staunenden Augen alles betrachtete und ihn brauchte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine Ahnung davon erhalten, wie es sein konnte, mit jemandem verbunden zu sein, der diese Verbundenheit vollkommen selbstlos genoss.

Ihre Beziehung war wechselseitig gewesen, genau wie heute. Mit Chase ging es gar nicht anders. Er würde nie auf den Gedanken kommen, ihn auszunutzen. Das lag nicht in seiner Natur. Er gab gerne, und er nahm auch, ohne habgierig zu sein. Als Kind war ihm Letzteres leichter gefallen.

Sie waren Boot gefahren auf der Seine, hatten Eis gegessen und Café au lait getrunken, waren durch Montmartre geschlendert, wo jeder Maler dem bildhübschen, blonden, braungebrannten Jungen hinterher gerufen und gepfiffen hatte, um ihn zu skizzieren, bis Robert sich zaghaft an ihn gedrückt und mit schnellen Schritten den Platz überquert hatte.

Er hatte ihn mit Crêpes und anderen Spezialitäten des Landes gestopft, weil er viel zu leicht war für sein Alter. Und weil er selbst gerne aß. Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Kindern eigen ist, hatte der Kleine alles verzehrt, in selbstvergessener Anmut neben ihm laufend, mitunter dicht an ihm.

Sogar vor einem Teller Jakobsmuschelsuppe in einem Fischerlokal war er nicht zurückgeschreckt. Am liebsten hatte er jedoch Crêpes mit Zimt und Zucker gemocht, dazu einen Becher Apfelsaft. Den hatte er getrunken wie ein Weltmeister. Später hatte er Durchfall davon bekommen.

Trotzdem dachte House gern daran zurück.

Seine Ausgelassenheit war belohnt worden mit dem Lachen eines Kindes, das im Alltag nicht viel Grund zum Fröhlichsein hatte. Alles, was sie gemeinsam getan hatten, war wie Magie gewesen. Roberts kleine Hand, die sich zuerst zurückhaltend und doch vertrauensvoll in seine geschoben hatte. An der er sich sicher gefühlt hatte.

Vor Rührung hatte er schlucken müssen und hätte ihn am liebsten nie mehr losgelassen.

Endlose Stufen hinauf zur beleuchteten Kathedrale Sacre Coeur, die der kleine Robert mit der Dynamik eines Gummiballs hinaufgehüpft war, um ihn im Inneren ehrfürchtig zu fragen, ob es ihn sehr aufhalte, wenn er ein kurzes Gebet für seine zerstrittenen Eltern sprach.

Er hatte verneint und gebannt beobachtet, wie er die kleinen braunen Finger in das Weihwasserbecken getippt und sich bekreuzigt hatte, um dann in stummer Zwiesprache sein Elend darzulegen. Ohne zu weinen oder eine Miene zu verziehen. Anschließend hatte er für seinen neuen Freund Greg gedankt, den der Allmächtige ihm zur Seite gestellt hatte und der auf ihn aufpasste.

Es war albern, sentimental gewesen, doch er hatte sich nur mit Mühe die Tränen verbissen.

Als der Junge zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, hatte er ihn kurz und spontan umarmt und ein seliges _Danke_ gehaucht. Spätestens ab diesem Zeitpunkt hätte der kaltblütigste Verbrecher seinen Plan vom Lösegeld aufgegeben, obwohl er damals nicht gewusst hatte, dass der Kleine aus einer angesehenen, reichen Familie stammte; es aufgrund seiner guten Manieren nur ahnte.

Der Kloß in seinem Hals hatte nicht zugelassen, dass er sich auf gleiche Weise erkenntlich zeigte. Von dem unsinnigen Wunsch beseelt, dass das kindliche Gebet in allen Punkten erhört wurde, hatte er mit ihm die Kirche verlassen.

Am Abend, an dem zu viele Tränen über das kleine Gesicht geflossen waren, hatte er Dr. Chase nicht erreicht und beargwöhnt, dass er ihn aufgrund eines schlechten Gewissens mit Vorsatz mied. Was er ihm nicht einmal verübeln konnte. An seiner Stelle hätte er es ebenso gehandhabt. Obwohl es ihm nie eingefallen wäre, den Junior dermaßen zu vernachlässigen.

Robert hatte sich kaum trennen können von ihm, hatte den Abschied mit allen möglichen Finten hinausgezögert und ihn mit seinem treuherzigen Blick immer wieder erweicht, die Rückkehr ins Hotel aufzuschieben. Und er hatte nicht fassen können, dass es einen Vater gab, der dieses anlehnungsbedürftige, süße und unkomplizierte Kind in einer fremden Stadt einem Fremden überließ. Zwei Tage lang hatte Chase ihm das größte Geschenk gegeben, das er schon zu jener Zeit vermisst hatte. Die Gewissheit, doch noch etwas zu fühlen. Für einen anderen wichtig zu sein.

Bis gegen Mitternacht hatten sie im Foyer gewartet, er hatte den vor Erschöpfung halb dösenden Buben in den Armen gewiegt und ihm irgendetwas vorgesungen. Schließlich, als er sicher gewesen war, dass er fest schlief, hatte er ihn schweren Herzens dem Portier übergeben und ihm eine Nachricht an den Vater übermittelt.

Tags darauf waren die Chases wieder nach Down Under unterwegs. Obwohl er den Wecker früher gestellt hatte, hatte er sie verpasst. Es gab keine Adresse, an die er hätte schreiben können, und irgendwann hatte er den kleinen, ungewöhnlichen Australier vergessen. Jahrelanger Medikamentenkonsum hatte ihn vieles in seinem Leben ausradieren lassen. Doch das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Er hätte am Ball bleiben müssen. Irgendwie hätte er sie aufgespürt und Chase vielleicht etwas erspart, womit er sich seit jener Zeit permanent quälte.

Tatsächlich war Chase damals nicht viel anders gewesen als heute. Ein wenig offener vielleicht, wie das in der Natur des kindlichen Gemüts lag. Nicht viel. Doch das, was danach geschehen war - die Flucht des Vaters, die immer häufiger zur Flasche greifende Mutter und ihr Tod vier Jahre später - hatte seinen Charakter geformt. Sich einzureden, House hätte die Entwicklung seiner Lebensumstände entscheidend verwandelt, indem die Aussprache mit Daddy doch stattgefunden hätte, war vermessen, und dennoch ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht los.

Nicht dass er ihn verändern wollte. Aber eine Prise mehr Selbstbewusstsein hätte er ihm von Herzen gegönnt. Es war nicht seine Schuld, ganz egal, was passiert war. Aber er konnte es ihm sagen, so oft er wollte. Tief drinnen wusste Chase das längst. Trotzdem wurde er es nie los. Wann immer irgendetwas geschah, über das ihm die Kontrolle entglitt, suchte er den Fehler an sich selbst. Äußerlich ohne Makel, war das definitiv sein größter.

oOo

Nach Feierabend kehrte sein Assistenzarzt und Mitbewohner ins Büro zurück. Zugeneigt musterte er ihn, als wollte er ihn sich für immer einprägen, und vielleicht war das auch der Fall, wenngleich er ihn nicht mehr vergessen würde so wie vor über fünfzehn Jahren. Die disharmonisch breite Nasenwurzel, den schönen, sinnlichen Mund, das längliche Kinn, die samtige Haut, die inzwischen blasser geworden war.

Manchmal schrie er stumm danach, berührt zu werden. Auch das war etwas, das ihn reizte an Chase. Die Sehnsucht, von ihm angefasst zu werden, Zärtlichkeit zu erfahren. Er wäre nicht so ausgehungert, wenn Daddy hin und wieder über seinen Schatten gesprungen wäre.

Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber empfand er dennoch nicht. Genauso wenig wie seinem Stiefvater, der wahrscheinlich der Auslöser dafür war, dass er in Chase etwas von sich selbst entdeckt und es darum soweit zwischen ihnen hatte kommen lassen. Wenngleich seine Motive nicht dieselben gewesen waren. Er hatte offen gegen ihn rebelliert, während Chase zu seinem Vater aufgeblickt hatte, ehe er gewahr geworden war, dass es nicht der Mühe wert war. Weil man Menschen nicht ändern, sie nicht zu etwas zwingen konnte. Auch dann nicht, wenn man einer Säuferin ausgeliefert war und weich und goldig und schutzbedürftig nach etwas verlangte, was andere einem nicht zu geben bereit waren. Ein Grundbedürfnis, das jedes Kind erstrebte. Robert hatte es sich erkauft, indem er sich um die Mutter gekümmert hatte. Gewiss hatte er sie auch geliebt, andererseits wäre er nicht bei ihr geblieben bis zum bitteren Ende. Doch dass _sie _dazu fähig gewesen war, bezweifelte House.

In seinem eigenen Fall hatte die Mutter ausgleichend gewirkt, doch für Chase hatte es das nicht gegeben. Keine Streicheleinheiten, kein Gute-Nacht-Kuss, und wenn doch, dann ein mit Wodka durchtränkter, an den Mommy sich fünf Minuten danach nicht mehr entsann und ihn stattdessen durch die Wohnung auf die Suche nach ihren raffinierten Verstecken scheuchte.

Er musste Chase bald mal wieder zu seiner Mutter mitnehmen. Sie hatte ihm gut getan. Mom mit ihrer erdrückenden Fürsorge, die ihn vor der Gefühlskälte von John House bewahrt hatte. Sollte man jedenfalls meinen. Doch seine Überlegenheit hatte ihr großes Mutterherz untergraben, so dass in seinem aufbegehrenden Denken nichts mehr Platz gehabt hatte außer dem Anliegen, nie so zu werden wie er. Wirklich gelungen war ihm das nicht. Ja, er war anders. Aber besser nicht unbedingt.

Im Nachhinein hätte er Chase senior immer noch ins Grab prügeln mögen und hoffte, dass er dort wenigstens rotierte vor Ärger über die Unkonventionalität seines Sohnes, für den er sich eine andere Zukunft ausgemalt hatte. Keiner sollte das Recht haben, dermaßen herzlos mit seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut umzugehen. Erst recht nicht, wenn dieses so sensibel reagierte wie Chase, der sich nach dem Durchschauen des Vaters enttäuscht in sich selbst zurückgezogen hatte.

„Kommen Sie?" fragte Chase mit einem zuckenden Lächeln und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder, den Filzball zwischen den Handflächen rollend. House' forschender Blick verunsicherte ihn. „Oder gibt's etwas, über das wir reden müssen?"

„Nein. Bis auf unsere vorgezogenen Flitterwochen."

Seine Brauen runzelten sich, und er drehte sich um, um ihm mit dem Blick durch das Büro zum Garderobenständer zu folgen, während er nonchalant den Laborkittel abstreifte und ihn über der Stuhllehne liegen ließ.

„Flitterwochen?"

„In Paris. Der Stadt der Liebe. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst nennen soll. Schwülstig klingt ein Trip dahin so oder so. Aber die Stadt soll um diese Jahreszeit herrlich sein. Betrachten Sie's als kleine Gefälligkeit für eine wunderschöne Zeit."

Ungläubig schnaubend erhob er sich. Noch war das Ganze eine Schrulle, doch House sah ihm an, dass er fürchtete, er habe den Verstand verloren oder beabsichtige, ihn zu etwas zu überreden, das Chase widerstrebte. Mit dem physischen Aspekt ihrer Beziehung tat er sich immer noch schwer und würde es tun, bis sie eines unseligen Tages wieder ihre eigenen Wege gingen.

Allerdings kam es House nicht darauf an, auch wenn die Erwähnung der Stadt der Verliebten Schamlosigkeit oder gar eine baldige Trennung implizierte.

„Was wollen wir denn dort? Ich glaube nicht, dass Dr. Cuddy uns eine Auszeit genehmigt."

„Ich habe sie bereits gefragt. Genauer gesagt, bekniet, bis ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben ist. Ich habe vor langer Zeit einen Fehler gemacht, den ich durch eine kleine Reise mit Ihnen glatt bügeln möchte."

Jetzt lachte er. Befreit klang es nicht. Eher misstrauisch. Er wusste, weshalb. Was er andeutete, musste sich in seinen Ohren anhören wie ein Schwanengesang. Der krönende Abschluss einer fruchtbaren Beziehung, die für einen eigenbrötlerischen Krüppel wie ihn eine Wende genommen hatte, die er nicht mehr zu steuern imstande war.

„Sie machen keine Fehler. Ich weiß gar nicht, was Sie meinen."

Er klärte ihn nicht auf, und es war nicht Chase' Art, nachzuhaken. Einerseits schätzte er das an ihm, andererseits konnte es mitunter erschreckend sein. Wie Rowan Chase' Gleichgültigkeit. Auf andere Weise, natürlich, aber nicht minder verstörend. Doch sein vermeintliches Desinteresse entsprang der Angst, ihn zu verärgern und damit zu verlieren.

_Robert. Sprich doch mit mir. Dafür bin ich da. _

Auf dem Motorrad schmiegte er die Wange an House' Rücken und umklammerte ihn fester als üblich. Seine Art, zu kommunizieren. Sie sagte ihm mehr als Worte. Aber er hätte sie gerne gehört.

oOo

Zuhause nahm er die Küche in Beschlag. Eine seiner unzähligen positiven Seiten war das Vergnügen, mit dem er kochte. Seit Wilsons askenasischem Einfluss war er mutiger geworden und probierte Rezepte aus, für die House sich mehr als bereitwillig als Testesser zur Verfügung stellte, denn eines war köstlicher als das andere.

Da es aufs Wochenende zuging, bereitete er einen Tscholent aus Rindfleisch zu, dessen Duft sich mit Zwiebeln, Gerste und Bohnen zu einer unwiderstehlichen Verführung vereinigte. Fast so unwiderstehlich wie der Koch selbst.

Wenn er vor dem Herd stand, vergaß er alles um sich herum. Was er tat, machte er gründlich. Mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen im Magen, das nicht vom Hunger herrührte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Chase' Fähigkeit zur Hingabe erst spät gewürdigt worden war. Viel zu spät durch ihn, dem kratzbürstigen Chef, dessen anfänglicher Zynismus der Junge nicht verdient hatte. Wenn er sich etwas wünschen dürfte, etwas rückgängig machen könnte, dann wären es die Anzüglichkeiten auf Kosten seines ihn so geduldig ertragenden Angestellten. Anders als Foreman oder Cameron hatte er sich nie aufsässig ihm gegenüber gezeigt, das Etikett eines Strebers aufgestempelt bekommen und gerade darum das Meiste abgefangen. Ungerechterweise. Irgendetwas war an ihm, das ihn dazu prädestinierte, in die Rolle des missverstandenen Außenseiters zu schlüpfen.

Von hinten trat er an ihn heran, um in den Topf zu lugen. Ein heiseres, eindeutig erregtes Geräusch stieg in Chase' Kehle, als er sich gegen ihn lehnte und den Kopf an seine Schulter drückte. Er genoss es, von ihm beim Kochen umgarnt zu werden. Das war fast ein kleines Ritual, das sich dennoch nie abnutzte.

„Ginge es nach mir, würde ich Sie nie hergeben wollen", wisperte er rauh in sein wundervoll seidiges Haar, von dem er beim Sprechen einzelne Strähnen zwischen die Lippen nahm. Weich wie das eines kleinen Jungen. „Allein Ihrer kulinarischen Experimentierfreude wegen. Und nicht nur die kulinarische würde mir fehlen."

„Das muss sie nicht. Ich bin doch hier."

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte er, nach seinem Mund schnappend, und konnte eine gewisse Traurigkeit nicht verhehlen. „Manchmal denke ich, ich träume. Oder wir beide. Sie werden nicht bleiben. Ich wollte es nicht. Sonst würde ich Ihre Zukunft ruinieren. So wie Dad es beinahe getan hat."

„Ich bin zu Ihnen gekommen durch ihn", erinnerte Chase. „Vielleicht anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber es ist mir inzwischen egal. Und ich bin glücklich bei Ihnen. Das ist doch nicht – falsch, oder?"

Sanft und doch überwältigt knabberte er an seinem Mund, der Nase und der Stirn, wobei er ihn in seine Arme zog, in denen der Junge sich entspannte. Er seufzte ein bisschen und senkte den Blick, ihn ebenfalls umfangend. Äußerungen wie diese stürzten ihn in Verlegenheit. Sie sollten es nicht. Er liebte ihn, und er durfte ihm alles anvertrauen. Selbst Dinge, die seiner Meinung nach pathetisch waren.

Durchdringender Brandgeruch ließ ihn herumwirbeln, die Platte herunterdrehen und den Inhalt des Schmortopfes hastig wenden. Die Regelmäßigkeit, mit dem ihm das Essen anbrannte während ihres Rituals, war beinahe schon selbst eines. Merkwürdigerweise fand er es heute nicht komisch. Hart aufschluchzend rührte er im Topf in der Absicht, das angepappte Fleisch zu retten, und wischte sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.

„Ich mag Angebranntes", versicherte House, doch es war Chase kein Trost.

Das Essen und das anschließende Packen verliefen in Schweigen, das ihn nicht über die Maßen beunruhigte, da sie beide nicht viel sprachen. Doch er konstatierte eine Melancholie an dem großen Chase, die der des kleinen nicht unähnlich war. Irgendwie musste er ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen, die Vorfreude ein wenig anstacheln.

„Haben Sie Ihren Bären noch? Dieses grässliche einäugige Ungeheuer? Teddy?"

„Tony", berichtigte er, zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend lächelnd, und faltete sorgfältig ein Hemd. Die Bedächtigkeit, mit der er seine Kleider zusammenlegte, hatte etwas Meditatives. „Nein. Abgesehen davon haben Sie ein besseres Gedächtnis als ich. Ich habe Ihnen vielleicht von ihm erzählt, aber bestimmt nicht, dass er grässlich und einäugig war. Was nämlich nicht stimmt."

„Schade. Ich habe gehofft, Sie könnten ihn mitnehmen."

„Warum Paris, House?"

Er setzte sich neben den Koffer, den der Junge packte, als würde er eine Weltreise antreten. Der Geruch nach gestärkter Baumwolle umschmeichelte seine Nasenflügel, und er lotste Chase zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Sein Mund streifte den Flaum auf seinem Nacken, der sich noch genauso zart anfühlte wie vor sechzehn Jahren. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er ihn bildhaft vor sich sehen. In seinen Retros, dem kleinen Unterhemd und mit dem bestrickenden Schmollmund, als er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er ihn untersuchen musste, weil er den Verdacht hegte, man habe ihm wehgetan.

„Weil ich Sie dort kennen gelernt habe. Ich möchte Sie besser kennen lernen als damals. Und ich wünschte, Sie wären elf Jahre alt. Könnten Sie so tun? Mir zuliebe?"

Irritiert wandte er ihm das Profil zu und schnaufte hilflos. Aber er schwieg. House strich über seinen Schopf, das kräftige Rückgrat und dann über seinen Bauch, in dem auf einmal die Zwerchfellatmung aktiviert wurde und den Jüngeren zu einem Schluckauf verleitete. Seine Beine schlangen sich rücklings um House', bevor er sich an ihn lehnte. Es war eigenartiges, ein aufregendes Gefühl, ihn völlig entspannt auf sich sitzen zu haben, sein Gewicht auf dem lädierten Oberschenkel zu spüren, ohne dem Verlangen nachzugeben, ihn zu nehmen, um ihm zu zeigen, was Chase ihm bedeutete.

Auf einmal öffneten sich in seinem Inneren sämtliche Schleusen, und er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Aufschluchzen. Es tat weh, aber irgendwie auf gute Art. Still und ohne Tränen bettete er das Gesicht an Chase' Schulter.

oOo

Ein Zettel lag auf dem Kissen neben ihm. Chase' Hälfte war zerwühlt und leer. Schlaftrunken langte er nach dem Fetzen Papier, herausgerissen aus dem Kalender, den Chase zum Tagebuch zweckentfremdet hatte. Säuberliche Blockbuchstaben waren von energischer Hand darauf verewigt. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und hielt sich die Nachricht auf Armeslänge entfernt vor die Augen.

Was er las, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Es musste wohl so etwas wie ein Abschiedsbrief sein. Er hatte ihn erschreckt.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Ihnen sagen soll. Ich will nicht nach Paris. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit, und es soll so bleiben. Sie bedeuten mir viel, das macht mir oft Angst. Dass ich Ihnen offenbar auch etwas bedeute, macht die Sache nicht leichter. Wir sind beide nicht daran gewöhnt, für andere zu sorgen oder Rücksicht zu nehmen._

(Als ob du nicht bewiesen hättest, dass sogar ich es kann, dachte House)

_Darum war das, was uns verbunden hat, etwas Besonderes, und es war uns beiden klar, dass es nicht für immer sein kann; Ihnen mehr als mir. Manchmal denke ich, es wäre besser, wir hätten uns nie auf die Art kennen gelernt, wie wir das heute tun. Sie sind mein Boss. Ich habe nicht verhindern können, dass mehr daraus wurde. Aber ich quäle Sie. Darum ist es das Beste, wenn ich gehe. Gestern habe ich gedacht, ich sterbe, als Sie sagten, Sie wollten einen Fehler gutmachen. Sie haben nie einen gemacht, im Gegenteil. Vielleicht lag es an mir. _

_Bitte verzeihen Sie. Danke für alles._

Rasch federte er aus dem Bett. Schneller als es sein Bein zuließ, humpelte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht über den Flur, riss die Haustür auf. Wenn er Glück hatte, erwischte er den Jungen in letzter Sekunde; in den Falten des Bettes hing noch seine Wärme. Er hätte es merken müssen: die zum Platzen gefüllte Reisetasche (die mit ihm verschwunden war), seine Unruhe und die scheue Zuneigung, mit der er sich verabschiedet hatte, ihn darum bittend, ihm seinen Entschluss nicht nachzutragen. Chase war kein Gewohnheitstier wie er; etwas lag in ihm, das ihn immer weiter trieb, fort von dem, was er eine Zeitlang gehabt hatte und ihn auf Dauer ängstigte. Eine Beziehung einzugehen war für ihn weitaus schwerer als für House, das erkannte er jetzt. Ein nicht zu unterschätzender Faktor war die Tatsache, dass er ein Mann war. Sicherlich träumte Chase wie jeder von der perfekten Symbiose, aber bitte mit einem Mädchen. Was House anging, so hatte er sie mit Chase, und keinerlei Ambitionen, das zu ändern. Gelegentliche Turbulenzen schadeten nicht, fand er. Brachten erst Würze herein.

Mit Chase war es nie langweilig, selbst da sie ihre Rituale und Momente pflegten. Allerdings hatte er den Bogen jetzt überspannt.

„Chase!"

Er schrie. Er brüllte. So laut, dass einige Nachbarn die Fenster öffneten und stutzig hinaussahen. Der Dodge und die Honda parkten vor der Haustür, folglich war er zu Fuß, wahrscheinlich hatte er den Bus genommen. Aber wohin? Zur Klinik konnte er nicht gegangen sein – scheinbar hatte er vor, zu kündigen, um alle Bänder zu ihm zu kappen. Verrückter Knabe. Was, wenn er etwas vorhatte, das ihn ihm für immer entreißen würde? Der Gedanke drehte ihm den Magen um. Er rief in der Klinik an, doch wie er erwartet hatte, war Chase dort nicht eingetroffen.

Er zog sich an und schwang sich auf das Motorrad.

Im Loft war es kalt, aber er konnte die Anwesenheit seines Schützlings unter dem Staub und dem kalten, sich hartnäckig haltenden Zigarettenrauch riechen. Ein Hauch von Weichspüler und Chase. Mühsam schleppte er sich die Stiege zum Schlafzimmer hoch.

Auf dem Bett hockend, starrte ihm der Junge aus riesigen Augen entgegen. Anstalten, aufzustehen, machte er nicht. Wasser lief in den Whirlpool, den er zu Chase' Geburtstag in die Mitte des Raumes hatte installieren lassen.

Entkräftet von der Strapaze der Treppe plumpste er neben ihn. Lange Zeit sagte keiner etwas. Als House' Bein zu zucken begann, strich Chase langsam und beiläufig darüber. Augenblicklich verebbte der Schmerz. Der wahre Zauberer war er.

„Ich wollte noch ... ein Bad nehmen", erklärte er.

„Und dann zu Qantas laufen. Ich habe Ihre Nachricht gelesen. Was habe ich getan?"

„Nichts", entgegnete er. „Es tut mir leid. Ich – kann nicht mit nach Frankreich."

Behutsam zog er ihn an sich, wühlte in seinem Haar. Er zitterte.

„Weil ich Sie dort alleingelassen habe?"

„Dad war da. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld."

Dad hatte natürlich geschimpft. Ein Heuchler. Vor House spielte er den erleichterten Vater, während er dem Sohn in harten Worten verdeutlichte, dass es verkehrt war, einem Fremden zu vertrauen. Möglicherweise war es dabei nicht geblieben. Handgreiflichkeiten war der Kleine gewöhnt; er hatte vermutlich nicht einmal aufbegehrt.

House kraulte seinen Nacken, während ihn Schuldgefühle peinigten. Er hatte Zeit gehabt; er hätte warten sollen, um dem Jungen beizustehen im Disput mit dem Vater, der sich von seinem Sohn ohnehin nichts erklären ließ.

„Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen. Ich wollte mit ihm reden. Über Sie. Und war zu feige, auf ihn zu warten. Vielleicht wäre alles ganz anders gekommen. Was ich damals gesagt habe, stimmt nicht. Ihr Vater war ein Idiot. Der größte, den man sich vorstellen kann. Chase. Bitte kommen Sie mit mir. Ich bin gerne mit Ihnen unterwegs, und es hat Ihnen doch immer Spaß gemacht, oder? Wir könnten ein wenig den Geist von damals beschwören. Was mache ich denn mit den Tickets, wenn Sie sich verweigern? Die sind schon gebucht. Na schön, Cameron würde sicher nicht nein sagen, aber ich zu ihr. Ich will Sie dabei haben, niemand sonst. Es macht keinen Sinn ohne Sie."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Whirlpool. Eine Antwort hatte House noch nicht erhalten. Es lag ihm fern, Chase zu bedrängen. Ein Bad würde ihn ein wenig beruhigen.

„Ich hatte Alpträume", fing Chase ungewöhnlich mitteilsam aus heiterem Himmel an und spielte versunken mit House' Fingern, führte sie an seine Lippen. Das war neu, und es erregte ihn mehr als er sich eingestand.

„Nachdem Sie fort waren. Ich wäre gern mit Ihnen gegangen. Ich habe geglaubt, Ihre Maschine stürzt ab oder Ihnen stößt etwas zu, weil ich Dad nicht mehr wollte und Ihr Sohn sein wollte statt seiner. Ich war ein ziemlich naives Kind, und ich dachte, Sie würden dafür bestraft, dass ich mit Ihnen viel mehr Spaß hatte als mit meinen Eltern. Und weil ich mir gewünscht habe, dass Sie mein Vater wären. Meine Mutter hat mich ausgelacht, als ich ihr von Ihnen erzählt habe. Ich hatte ja keinen Beweis, mit wem ich das Wochenende verbracht hatte. Mit Dad hat sie nicht mehr geredet. Sie meinte, ich hätte geträumt. Ich hatte – viel Phantasie, früher. Später habe ich mir das auch gesagt. Aber die Sachen, die Sie mir gekauft hatten in dem Modecenter, habe ich aufgehoben wie einen Schatz. Ich wollte Ihnen schreiben, Ihnen sagen, wie sehr es mir gefallen hat mit Ihnen, aber ich hatte nur Ihren Vornamen. Ich hätte es Ihnen gerne gesagt. Auch, dass ich nicht wütend war. Sie sind gekommen wie ein Zauberer und auch gegangen wie einer. Sie haben mir geholfen, an Märchen zu glauben. Ich habe viel an Sie gedacht." Verlegen prustete er. „Ich hoffe, meine Flaschenpost hat Sie nie erreicht."

„Chase", sagte er leise. „Bitte kommen Sie mit nach Paris. Sie haben es verdient."


	2. Chapter 2

Ein paar Stunden später standen sie in der Schlange des Terminals der United Airlines. Chase wirkte aufgedreht und zugleich ein wenig unsicher, als er House aufmerksam musterte, der die Tickets am Schalter wieder an sich nahm.

„Sie krempeln mich völlig um", murmelte er in Chase' Ohr und legte den Arm um ihn, um den Jüngeren vorwärts zu schieben, der sich bewegte wie in Trance. Schlafwandlerisch, wie unter einer Glocke. Als sei er geistig überhaupt nicht da. „Ich bin nie gern verreist. Bis Sie aufgetaucht sind."

oOo

Es war kaum zu glauben, aber die Pension, in der House damals gewohnt hatte, gab es noch. Zielstrebig führte er Chase dorthin. Ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf vor Staunen. Man hatte die Zimmer renoviert, hatte House erzählt, doch das Foyer erkannte er auf Anhieb wieder. Der präparierte Pfau, die unheimlich knarrende Holztreppe.

Alles soviel kleiner als seinerzeit. Er strich bedächtig über das Gefieder des Vogels. Es war nicht erlaubt gewesen, und doch musste er seine Handlung von damals wiederholen, als stünde er unter einem Zwang. Vielleicht steckte in einer Feder noch der versickerte Schweiß seiner kleinen Hand. Die Entdeckung war aufregend. Während House sich ins Hotelregister eintrug (der Portier war neu, hätte sich jedoch auch in einem anderen Fall nicht an sie erinnert), schaute er sich in der Vorhalle um. Sie war ihm riesig erschienen, wie das Vestibül eines Rittersaales. Exotisch und voller Geheimnisse. Das war sie immer noch – aber so winzig!

„Der Pfau ist weit über hundert Jahre alt", referierte der Portier mit unverhohlenem Stolz und schwerem Akzent. „Er stand im Atelier von Toulouse-Lautrec. Einem berühmten Maler."

Fast meinte er, seine schmerzenden Knie zu fühlen, als er der schlanken, hohen Gestalt hinterher eilte, die Stufen hinauf in das alte Zimmer. Er war jetzt schneller als House. Schneller als vor sechzehn Jahren, als seine Beine noch kürzer gewesen waren.

Als ihm der Moment einfiel, in dem House ihm angeboten hatte, ihn hinaufzutragen, weil seine Knie wund gewesen waren vom Sturz auf der flachen Treppe in den Gärten der Tullerien, würgte er aufsteigende Tränen hinunter, bis sein Rachen salzig schmeckte.

Voller Elan und Tatkraft, hatte House nicht genug davon bekommen können, ihn durch die Gegend zu schleppen. Dennoch hatte er sich nicht viel verändert. Der Stock hatte ihn nicht klein gemacht, auch wenn er es zuweilen behauptete. Die Pension verfügte über einen altertümlich anmutenden Paternoster, wie man ihn aus Mafia-Filmen kannte, doch aus nostalgischen Gründen nahm House den beschwerlichen Aufstieg auf sich. Wenn er ihn damals tatsächlich getragen hätte, hätte er sich nicht davor gescheut, es jetzt wieder zu tun, das wusste Chase. Solche bizarren Einfälle waren ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

Zunächst war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, schließlich war man mit elf kein Baby mehr. Je öfter er ihn jedoch getragen hatte, desto selbstverständlicher war es geworden. Von seinen Eltern hatte das nie jemand getan.

Zugegeben hätte er es nie, doch er hatte sich danach gesehnt, von ihm hochgenommen zu werden, seine Wärme zu spüren, die ihn wie eine Decke umgab und den Duft, der ihn an den seines Vaters erinnert hatte. Nur ein bisschen strenger, würziger. Aber er war ihm auch nie so nahe gekommen wie House. Eigentlich nie jemandem so wie ihm. Oben auf seinen Armen war er sich groß und behütet vorgekommen. Und House hatte ihm das Gefühl vermittelt, dass es in Ordnung und er deshalb ganz bestimmt kein Baby mehr war. Er hatte ihm erlaubt – nein, ihn geradezu genötigt, nachzuholen, was seine Eltern versäumt hatten, und zwar so vehement und trotzdem subtil, dass Schamgefühle keinen Platz gehabt hatten.

Plötzlich hätte er ihn gerne umarmt, einfach so.

Sowie House die Tür aufschloss und ihm den Vortritt ließ, indem er ihn unter seinem Arm hindurch über die Schwelle bat, strömte alles wieder auf ihn ein. Der wehende Vorhang vor dem gekippten Fenster, staubflirrende Luft in schmuddeliger Düsterkeit selbst bei helllichtem Tag, seine Angst vor der eigenen Courage, mit einem Fremden zu gehen, der ihn verhext haben musste. Die körperliche Untersuchung, die er als so peinsam empfunden hatte, weil er seinen Vater nicht verraten durfte, der ihn kurz zuvor geschlagen hatte. Und House darauf bestanden hatte, dass er sich auszog. Er war nett gewesen. Verständig und nicht übertrieben freundlich. Kein bisschen so, wie seine Eltern Fremde stets geschildert hatten. Ab da hatte er Vertrauen gehabt in den rätselhaften Amerikaner. Seinem Zauberer Greg. Er hatte ihn wirklich so genannt. Kindisch. Aber treffend.

Nach Atem ringend setzte er die Reisetasche ab und schloss die Augen, vor denen das alte Zimmer auftauchte. Die abgeschossenen Paisleytapeten waren einem orangefarbenen Anstrich gewichen, die Möbel moderner, aber ihre zweckmäßige Anordnung noch wie früher. Ein wenig hatte es verloren. Nur die Halle und die Drucke an den Wänden verrieten noch etwas von dem ehemaligen Charme eines Jugendstilhotels.

Ein schleifendes Geräusch sagte ihm, dass House hinter ihn getreten war.

„Chase? Sie brauchen doch nicht etwa Ihren Inhalator? Ich habe Sie ihn nie benutzen sehen, seit Sie groß sind. Aber vielleicht verbergen Sie ja Ihre Makel. Überraschen würde es mich nicht."

„Ich hatte keinen Asthmaanfall mehr", sagte er. „Anfang der Pubertät hat es sich gelegt."

„Ich habe es weggezaubert", erkannte House mit dem ihm unleugbaren Hang zur Überheblichkeit. Nichtsdestotrotz musste es so gewesen sein. An einen folgenden Anfall konnte er sich nicht entsinnen.

Unwillkürlich verglich er ihn mit dem Mann von damals. Das Alter und der chronische Schmerz hatten tiefe Furchen in sein Gesicht gegraben, das schon zu jener Zeit hager, beinahe asketisch gewirkt hatte. Mittlerweile war sein Haar angegraut. Erschaudernd stellte er fest, dass House nur wenig älter gewesen war als er heute. Und dabei war er ihm so erwachsen vorgekommen.

Der Zeitunterschied von sechs Stunden nagte an ihm, er fühlte sich zerschlagen. Knappe acht Stunden hatten sie im Flieger verbracht.

Der Teppich war noch derselbe. Er bildete sich ein, Ränder eines ausgewaschenen Blutflecks darauf zu erkennen. Was Blödsinn war. Vermutlich hatte der letzte Gast Rotwein verschüttet.

„Sie waren nett", betonte er bebend. „Ich hatte furchtbare Angst, und Sie haben es verstanden, sie mir zu nehmen."

„Und Sie waren umwerfend. Ich hätte mich beinahe vergessen, als Sie in Ihrer berauschend knabenhaften Nacktheit vor mir posiert haben. Das heißt nicht, dass Sie inzwischen weniger prickelnd sind. Sie haben einfach das Zeug zum Pinup."

Zu erledigt, um Entrüstung zu mimen, drehte er sich um, nestelte an House' Kragen herum. An seinen warmen, beruhigenden Atem in seinem Nacken erinnerte er sich am lebhaftesten. Dass es nicht zur Untersuchung gehörte, hatte er natürlich gewusst. Und doch war dieser Augenblick der Ausschlag gewesen, House als Freund zu betrachten.

Mit einem Gefühl, das teils Scham und Freude bekundete, neigte er sich gegen den größeren Mann.

„Wollen wir schlafen?" nuschelte er an der stoppeligen Kehle. House seufzte behaglich. Seine Finger legten sich leicht um seinen Po.

„Oh. Sie sagen _schlafen_, nicht _spielen_. Ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht."

Er gähnte. „Ich soll doch elf sein. Welche Seite hatten Sie?"

„Die rechte. Sie haben zum Fenster hin geschlafen. Aber nicht lange." Grinsend schlug er die Decke zurück. „Manche Angewohnheiten halten sich hartnäckig."

In der recht lauten Nacht machte er vor Aufregung kein Auge zu. House neben ihm lag still, doch er konnte gelegentlich das Weiß seiner Augen blitzen sehen, wenn sich das Licht draußen veränderte.

Endlich erhob er sich und tappte zum Fenster. Der Eiffelturm schillerte im Spiel der Glühbirnen. Als er Zeuge gewesen war, wie die Lichter angingen, hatte er vor Begeisterung in die Hände geklatscht, und House hatte gejohlt und ebenfalls applaudiert, während sie am Seineufer entlang spaziert waren. Keinen Augenblick hatte er gezweifelt, dass House seine Finger im Spiel hatte und den Turm ganz allein für ihn zum Leuchten brachte.

Eine unerklärliche Wehmut drückte ihm die Kehle zu, während er sich auf dem breiten Sims nieder- und mit gesenktem Kopf die Beine baumeln ließ.

_Eine Gefälligkeit für eine schöne Zeit._

Sollte sie nun zu Ende sein?

Sehnige Arme schlossen sich um ihn, eine muskulöse Brust presste sich an seine, nachdem er automatisch die Beine gespreizt hatte, um ihn an sich zu spüren. Sein Zuhause. Es war einerlei, wo er sich aufhielt. Jeder Ort, an dem er mit ihm war, bedeutete Heimat. Wenn das bald nicht mehr so sein würde, würde er verrückt werden. Jäh begann er zu schniefen.

„Chase." Sein Name. Er sprach ihn bedeutungsvoller aus als seinen Vornamen, mit dem er nie richtig warm geworden war. „Was bedrückt Sie? Ich wollte Ihnen eine Freude machen. Mir scheint, ich habe ordentlich danebengegriffen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, barg ihn an House' Schulter. Nirgendwo anders sollte er jetzt sein.

„Das ist nicht wahr ... ich freue mich sehr. Es ist nur ... ich weiß nicht, was. Vielleicht hat mich Ihr Abschied damals doch verwirrt. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal einen richtigen Freund, und jeder, dem ich von Ihnen erzählt habe, hat mich ausgelacht. Weil es Menschen wie Sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr gibt. Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur müde."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Nur seinen eigenen Atem konnte er hören, keuchend und verachtenswert verräterisch. Ein Schluchzen vibrierte darin, das House mit sanften Druckbewegungen gegen seinen Unterbauch eindämmte. Auch dafür hätte er sich ihm an den Hals werfen mögen.

„Kommen Sie wieder ins Bett? Oder wollen wir noch ein bisschen das Pariser Nachtleben aufmischen?"

Er würde sich gern auf dem Flur auf und ab tragen und dabei schaukeln lassen. So wie nach dem Traum über seine Mutter. Aber das ging ja nicht. Eigenartig, wie plastisch ihm auf einmal alles wieder vor Augen stand. Es war nahezu schmerzhaft, daran zu denken. Eigentlich verabscheute er Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit; zu jener Zeit hatte er nicht einmal Tagebuch geführt, um seine Erlebnisse oder Gedanken niederzuschreiben. Doch die mit House war unvergesslich gewesen.

„Ich möchte ... ein wenig an die frische Luft", sagte er. „Wenn es in Ordnung ist."

oOo

Kaum waren sie draußen, hakte Chase sich bei ihm unter. Die Nacht war klar, voller Sterne und typisch französisch. Von irgendwoher erklang Akkordeonmusik, und es duftete nach Crêpes. Vom Aroma angelockt, fanden sie die erste Bude und erstanden zwei. Zimt und Zucker und einen Becher Apfelsaft. Chase lächelte.

„Dass Sie sich daran noch erinnern. Ich habe das Zeug nicht vertragen."

„Aber Sie waren ganz verrückt danach. Und ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Ich kam mir schrecklich inkompetent vor. Sie haben es Daddy nicht gesagt, oder?" Er umfasste Chase' Nacken und drückte ihm beiläufig einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, an der ein blaues Aderngeflecht sanft pulsierte. Etwas beschäftigte ihn, über das er mit House nicht reden konnte. Er würde Geduld haben müssen.

Seine kräftigen Zähne bissen von dem süßen, zusammengeklappten Pfannkuchen ab, und er gab einen Ton höchsten Genusses von sich. Richtung Tullerien, die der Pension am nächsten waren, schlenderten sie weiter.

„Irgendwo hier sind Sie mir ausgebüxt." House warf seinen leer getrunkenen Cidre in hohem Bogen in den nächststehenden Papierkorb. „Wissen Sie das noch?"

Er nickte. „Das war dumm."

„Sie waren schon damals schneller als ich. Ohne die Treppe und Ihre Unachtsamkeit wären Sie auf und davon gewesen. Sobald Sie merken, dass Kämpfen sich nicht lohnt, laufen Sie weg. Ich glaube, das ist der größte und vielleicht der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns. Seit wann ist das denn so?"

Betreten senkte er die Lider. „Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen ..."

„Sie wussten, dass Sie das nicht taten. Genauso wenig wie heute."

„Ich wusste es nicht", beharrte er trotzig, während er House' Blick einfing. Seine Augen sprühten Funken. „Ich war ... nie jemandem um meiner selbst willen wichtig. Warum einem Fremden?"

_Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verlassen. Ich habe nicht gewusst, was du durchmachst. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es nicht wissen wollte. Ich war genauso ignorant wie Dad._

Der erstaunlich emotionale Ausspruch, den er so objektiv dahersagte, als redeten sie über das Wetter, und seine stumme Erkenntnis darauf taten ihm weh. Aber er konnte beidem nicht widersprechen, und er wusste nicht, ob Chase auf ein Geständnis wie seines Wert gelegt hätte. Dazu kannte er ihn zu wenig und doch zu gut.

Einen kurzen Moment lang glaubte er, er würde sich ein Herz fassen. Doch er wandte den Kopf und wechselte das Thema.

„Gehen wir zurück?"

Er klang so wie immer. Gleichmütig und ein wenig spröde.

Im Hotelzimmer zog House ihn halb auf sich und hoffte, er würde verstehen. Er hätte ihm gerne gesagt, was ihn aufwühlte; dass er ihm viel mehr bedeutete als das, was sich oberflächlich zwischen ihnen abspielte, und dass er ihn gerne dazu gebracht hätte, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Von Anfang an, obwohl er seine Fürsorge mit Spötteleien bemäntelt hatte, da ihn das Gefühl, das Chase in ihm geweckt hatte, aufs Höchste verunsichert hatte.

Aber er würde ihm die Zukunft verbauen. Eine seiner größten Ängste bestand darin, dass Chase sich von ihm abhängig machte, kleiner Märtyrer, zu dem er erzogen worden war. Zwar hatte er behauptet, zufrieden zu sein in ihrer Beziehung, aber er wollte niemanden an sich ketten. Nicht einmal den Jungen, ohne den er sich ein Weiterleben nicht vorstellen konnte. Die Welt sähe wieder dunkel aus ohne Chase.

Das letzte Jahr hatte er um viele Erfahrungen bereichert. Nicht alle waren gut gewesen, aber sie hatten sie zusammen überstanden und die schönen dafür umso mehr genießen können.

Chase erwiderte seine Umarmung heftig, als hätte er darauf gewartet. Sein Mund war nahe an seinem, und er gestattete sich, die wundervoll geschwungene Oberlippe zu liebkosen, sie zu treffen, ohne sie ihm aufzuzwängen. Milder Schweiß vermischte sich mit seinen Ausdünstungen und ließ sich das Bettzeug klamm anfühlen, als er ihm das Haar zurückstrich und das gesunde Bein besitzergreifend über seine Hüfte legte. Er wollte ihn nicht hergeben. Niemals.

Die Zwickmühle, in der sie sich befanden, schien unüberwindbar. Vielsagende Signale gingen von dem geschmeidigen Körper aus, während der Junge hingebungsvoll seinen Mund bearbeitete und gedämpfte, wollüstige Laute ausstieß, die tief in seiner Kehle rumorten.

„Hey", flüsterte er amüsierter, als ihm zumute war. „Sind wir frühreif?"

„Ich will nicht elf Jahre alt sein", brummelte er und wälzte sich von ihm herunter. Kurz darauf schlief er ein.

Sonnenstrahlen fielen ins Zimmer, und er merkte, dass Chase ihn während der Nacht nicht losgelassen hatte. Wie ein Kind seinen Teddybären hielt er ihn umklammert, die Nase platt an seinem Oberarm. Er weckte ihn mit einer sachten Bewegung der Schulter, woraufhin er schläfrig blinzelte und sich orientierungslos hochstemmte. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf das ebenmäßige Gesicht. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich von heute Nacht offenbar einigermaßen erholt.

„_Bonjour. J'ai bien dormi_", sagte er in astreinem Französisch. „Ich dachte, ich träume. Aber wir sind wirklich in Paris."

„Dann wäre es Zeit für einen traumhaften Start in den Tag, was meinen Sie?"

Frühstück nahmen sie außerhalb. Als sie die Straße zu den Cafés überqueren wollten, griff House nach seiner Hand. Verdutzt bremste sich Chase.

„Immer noch der kleine Heißsporn. Hat man Ihnen nicht beigebracht, nach links und rechts zu schauen?"

„Oh." Er lachte. Sein tiefes, unbeschwertes Lachen, bei dem House ganz warm ums Herz wurde und das ihm ganz allein gehörte, wenn sie unter sich waren. Er sollte es nie verlieren. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, klang es anders als in der Klinik. Freier und selbstbewusster. „War das die Stelle? Ich kann mich nicht mehr so gut erinnern."

„Sie hatten Glück, dass ich ohnehin vorhatte, den Kongress zu schwänzen. Oder ihn zumindest nicht vor einem guten Frühstück zu besuchen. Die Croissants in der Pension waren nicht halb so gut wie Ihre in der Boulangerie. Nüchtern lässt sich so ein staubtrockener Medizinermarathon kaum durchstehen."

Seine Hand ließ er nicht fahren, als sie lospreschten, um zur anderen Straßenseite zu gelangen. Genau wie einst. Nur dass der Gehstock seinen Respekt einflößenden Teil dazu beitrug, unversehrt und fix ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

oOo

Er wagte es nicht, ihm zu sagen, dass er damals wie heute überzeugt davon war, dass eine höhere Macht sie zusammengeführt hatte. Der pragmatische House würde es nicht verstehen und ihn womöglich aufziehen.

Doch seinen Kinderglauben hatte man ihm trotz einiger Krisen nicht nehmen können. Daraus schöpfte er Kraft, damals mehr als jetzt. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte ihn noch im selben Maß wie als Junge.

Über vieles, das schwierig gewesen war, hatte er ihm hinweggeholfen. Nicht umsonst hatte er in dem hoch gewachsenen Mann eine Art Himmelsgestalt vermutet. Bei der Erinnerung an den hölzernen Täufer Johannes in der heimatlichen Kapelle musste er lächeln. Der jetzige House ähnelte ihm noch mehr als der junge. Stützte er sich nicht sogar auf einen Stock in der rechten Hand, mit dem er die Wüste durchwandert hatte?

Die gemütliche, ein wenig schäbige Boulangerie, in der sie sich kurz nach House' beherzter Rettung wieder getroffen hatten, hatte der Filiale einer Bekleidungskette Platz machen müssen. Enttäuscht verlangsamte er seine Schritte, obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte. Für ihn war das Ereignis mehr als ein halbes Leben her. Schon die Tatsache, dass die Pension überlebt hatte, wenn auch in leicht verändertem Gewand, war verblüffend gewesen, eine angenehme Überraschung.

Sein leerer Blick glitt über die Schaufensterauslagen, die er gar nicht recht wahrnahm. Massenware. Gesichtslose Läden. Selbst in der alten Welt war der Einheitsbrei auf dem Vormarsch. Irgendwie machte ihn das traurig. Individualismus schien nicht mehr gefragt.

House fuhr ihm übers Haar; eine Geste, die wie so vieles selbstverständlich geworden war zwischen ihnen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob House nicht doch nur mit ihm spielte.

„Es gibt noch andere Bistros", meinte er tröstend. „Soll ich Ihnen hier ein T-Shirt kaufen? Es gibt eines mit Spiderman."

Trotz der Rhetorik der Frage verneinte er.

In einem etwas heruntergekommenen Stehcafé kehrten sie ein und suchten sich einen Fensterplatz, von dem aus man die Passanten vorbeiflanieren sah. Fast so wie früher. Nur schade, dass er die barsche Madame an der Selbstbedienungstheke nicht mehr wieder sah, für die er seine Bestellung nun in ihrer Landessprache aufgegeben hätte. Allerdings wäre sie sowieso schon längst in Rente.

„Was hat Ihr Essen gekostet?" neckte ihn House, während er die Jacke über die Bank schmiss und sich dann erstaunlich behende auf den Bistrohocker hievte. „Wissen Sie das noch?"

Er hatte den Kurs nachgeschaut, nachdem er wieder zuhause war. Dass er sich nicht vorher informiert hatte, war ihm peinlich gewesen, und er war tatsächlich im Nachhinein rot geworden. Was für ein dummer Junge er doch war!

Jetzt lachte er darüber und freute sich, dass House den alten Scherz wieder aufwärmte. Tausend Francs für ein kontinentales Frühstück. Soviel hatte House ihm spaßeshalber abknöpfen wollen.

„Etwa zweihundert US-Dollar, zweihundertzwanzig Australische Dollar oder hundertfünfzig Euro."

Beeindruckt pfiff sein Mentor durch die Zähne. „Das muss ein wahrhaft fürstliches Frühstück gewesen sein."

„Das war es", bestätigte er ernst und bekämpfte unerwartete Befangenheit, indem er den Kopf senkte und an seiner Nagelhaut zupfte. „Ich habe es Ihnen nie zurückgezahlt. Ich lade Sie ein."

„Oh kommen Sie. Sie waren halb verhungert und ein Charmeur sondergleichen und hatten keine tausend Francs im Geldbeutel. Jeder unvernünftige Mensch hätte Ihnen etwas geschenkt. Außerdem ist es längst verjährt. Francs gibt es heute keine mehr."

Das Frühstück kam. Was genau er gegessen hatte, war ihm entschlüpft. Nicht jedoch House. Zweimal servierte die Bedienung mit dem freundlichen Lächeln Croissants, Crêpes, ein weich gekochtes Ei und Kakao.

Es erstaunte Chase, dass die meisten jungen Französinnen seinem Klischee entsprachen. Sie sahen grazil aus wie Audrey Hepburn oder Amélie aus der fabelhaften Welt, mit der er sich so erschreckend gut identifizieren konnte. An ihrer Bluse steckte ein Namensschild, das sie sogar als Letztere auswies.

Eine fabelhafte Welt hatte er sich auch erdichtet, um vorm Alltag zu fliehen, der ihn doch immer wieder einholte. Im Gegensatz zu Amélie hatte er kein Träumer sein dürfen.

Die Parallelen zu seinem eigenen Leben hatten ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen; er hatte den Film nicht zu Ende sehen können, da ihn bereits die ersten Szenen hochgradig bestürzt hatten.

Der Vater, ein ehemaliger Mediziner, dessen einzige Liebesbezeugung zu seiner Tochter regelmäßige Leibesvisitationen waren und der ihr einen Herzfehler untergejubelt hatte, weil sie zu aufgeregt war, um seine Berührungen als etwas Selbstverständliches hinzunehmen, war für den Rest des Publikums komisch anzuschauen gewesen. Für ihn, der Vergleichbares erlebt hatte, nicht. Der Film hatte ihn durchschaut, und darum hasste er ihn. Wenigstens war sein Vater nicht einmal dazu fähig gewesen, seinen Pulsschlag als pathologisch zu diagnostizieren. Damit wäre er ja lästig geworden, zu der familiären noch eine medizinische Bürde.

„_Bon appétit _", wünschte die zweite Amélie und zwinkerte Chase spitzbübisch zu.

„Kakao", schnaubte er, war aber nicht böse. Immerhin trank House seinen mit sichtbarem Vergnügen.

„Den Milchkaffee habe ich Ihnen erst einen Tag später schmackhaft gemacht. Ich kann mich täuschen, aber ich glaube, Sie haben ihn nur meinetwegen runtergewürgt. Deshalb bleiben wir vorläufig beim Kakao."

Auf einmal erfasste ihn der Drang, zu lachen. Wie eine Eruption brach es aus ihm heraus. Leicht hysterisch, konnte er gar nicht mehr aufhören, und House sah auf. In den unglaublich blauen Augen lag weder Besorgnis noch Argwohn. Er lächelte.

„Was? Habe ich einen Milchbart? Oder finden Sie's albern, wenn Erwachsene Schokolade trinken? Sagen Sie doch. Ich meine, nicht dass mich das davon abhalten würde, aber wenn Sie's überzeugend begründen können oder einfach sagen, dass Sie jetzt nicht mehr mit mir ausgehen möchten, lass ich das Gesöff sofort zurückgehen."

Abwinkend und immer noch kichernd erklärte ihm Chase, was für ein dummes Gesicht sein Vater gemacht hätte, wenn er ihm aus jedem Winkel der Welt Fotos von einem Gartenzwerg geschickt hätte: aus Montreal, Manhattan, Prag und Paris. House bohrte nicht nach, quittierte seinen Lachkrampf stattdessen mit einem Grinsen. Höchstwahrscheinlich kannte er Amélie und Gartenzwerge. Er kannte alles. Manchmal war es unheimlich mit ihm.

„Wissen Sie, was eigenartig ist?" sagte House, während er nach einer Schachtel Marlboro angelte und ihm eine Zigarette anbot. Zaudernd nahm er sie an, und House gab ihm Feuer aus dem silbernen Sturmfeuerzeug. Familienerbstück. Er hatte es zur Erinnerung an ihn vermachen wollen, als er ernsthaft erwogen hatte, mit Tante Amy nach Australien zurückzukehren, nachdem sie House und ihn über die Weihnachtszeit besucht hatte.

„Ich weiß einiges über Ihre Eltern, aber über Stiefmama sprechen Sie nie. Gibt es da Rivalen? Halbgeschwister? Ihre Mutter war auch jung, so unwahrscheinlich kommt es mir nicht vor, dass Dad noch mal seinen ehelichen Pflichten nachgekommen ist, wenn er eine Vorliebe für Frischfleisch hatte. Oder hat sie Kinder in die Verbindung gebracht?"

Hätte er ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen, das glucksende Lachen hätte nicht abrupter enden können. Seine schmalen Finger zitterten. Er klemmte die qualmende Zigarette in den Aschenbecher und die Hände zwischen die Knie, um seinen Aufruhr zumindest äußerlich zu kaschieren. Die Schultern rundete er in abschottender Haltung, wobei er fröstelte.

Sein Blick wich zum Fenster aus, als er sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn pustete und sie dann hinters Ohr steckte, bevor er seine Nasenwurzel kniff. Indessen entging House die verschlossene Miene und das Zucken seines Kiefermuskels nicht, ebenso wenig wie die mühsam kontrolliert ruhige Atmung. Die Frage regte ihn auf, doch nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er sich leidlich gesammelt hatte, antwortete er. Nur eine minimale abweichende Vibration der Stimmbänder veränderte seine Tonlage, die er bestrebt war, nüchtern zu halten. Er sprach in abgehackten, etwas kurzatmigen Sätzen.

„Sie wohnt in Brisbane. Ich kenne sie kaum. Kinder hatte sie nicht. Weder mit Dad noch aus einer früheren Ehe, jedenfalls nicht dass ich davon wüsste. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hat er mich überall hingeschickt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass ich nicht zuhause war. Internat, das College. Es war besser so. Ich hatte ihm nicht viel zu sagen, und seiner neuen Frau noch weniger. Gesehen habe ich sie nur ein oder zwei Mal. Besonders sympathisch waren wir uns beide nicht. Seit mein Vater tot ist, habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Sie müssten das verstehen."

Drauf und dran, zu weinen, blinzelte er mehrmals und rieb mit der Hand über den Mund, der nach dem nervösen Zungenlecken feucht schimmerte. House versuchte, ihn zu einem längeren Gespräch zu bestechen, indem er etwas von sich preisgab, was ihm beinahe zu persönlich schien. Doch Chase verdiente Ehrlichkeit. Ihre Vergangenheit auszugraben und offen vor den Partner hinzulegen, war für beide kein Pappenstiel. Da er anscheinend auf einer heißen Spur war und Chase ihm näher als sonst jemand, machte er eine Ausnahme. Sein Problem hatte mit der Familie zu tun, das war offensichtlich, und das war gefährliches Terrain. Intime Geheimnisse, die er ohnedies nur häppchenweise vorwarf, entriss man ihm nicht ohne Gegenleistung.

„Ich wäre froh gewesen, wenn ich meinen tyrannischen Dad hätte auswechseln können. Es hätte keines großen Kunststücks bedurft, ihn zu übertrumpfen. Aber ich sehe ein, dass es anders ist, wenn es um Mom geht."

„Sie hat mich gebraucht", murmelte Chase wie zu sich selbst. Immer noch starrte er hinaus auf die Straße. Mittlerweile hatte es zu nieseln begonnen, graue Wolken schoben sich vor die schüchterne Sonne. Passanten hoben lachend oder verärgert ihre Jacken und Mäntel über die Köpfe. Eine vom lieben Gott inszenierte Kulisse für den bekümmerten jungen Mann in dem unscheinbaren Café, das für House durch Chase nicht mehr unscheinbar war. „Danach niemand mehr."

Die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der er artikulierte, ließ Sentimentalitäten nicht zu, wenngleich sie House mehr zusetzte als Trauer oder Wut es getan hätten. Wie er mit Tränen umzugehen hatte, hatte er lange geübt. Zwar gab es kein Patentrezept, doch es schmeichelte und tat ihm gut, dass er vorwiegend durch seine bloße Gegenwart das Elend lindern konnte.

Mit einem inbrünstigen _Ich brauche Sie_, das ohnehin hohl und konstruiert geklungen hätte,war es nicht getan, darum sah er ihn nur teilnahmsvoll an.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er, aber so leise, dass Chase es nicht hörte, der sich jetzt mit geradem Kreuz hinsetzte. Gebraucht werden. Das war seinem zurückhaltenden Australier wichtiger als Geliebt werden. Vielleicht weil er die Bedeutung erst spät erkannt hatte, wenngleich jede Faser in ihm es forderte.

„Mein Ei fehlt", stellte er eher aufgeheitert als missmutig fest, als er wieder zum Tisch schaute und beschloss, sich erfreulicheren Dingen zu widmen. Schließlich sollte der Trip etwas Besonderes werden. Falls er sich zusammenriss, war er das auch. Glaubte Chase. Aber House wollte keine aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit. Was er eben hauptsächlich durch seine Körpersprache gebeichtet hatte, war ein Anfang. Fürs Erste sollte es genügen. Persönliche Belange erschöpften sie beide, so dass er die Ablenkung erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Haben Sie es in Ihrem Ärmel?" In kindlicher Erregung hob sich seine Stimme. Das Leuchten hatte er sich erhalten. Er zappelte auf dem Stuhl herum und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Bleib so, dachte er sehnsüchtig. Bleib mein kleiner, staunender Junge.

Da House sich darauf vorbereitet hatte, erfüllte er ihm gern diese Reminiszenz an seinen damaligen Kniff, mit dem er das Kind von damals für sich eingenommen hatte. „Das wäre ein bisschen zu simpel, finden Sie nicht? Damit kann man elfjährige, gutgläubige Naturburschen beeindrucken, aber keinen qualifizierten Arzt in einer renommierten Klinik, der unter dem brillanten Dr. House arbeitet. Außerdem haben Sie nicht besonders gut aufgepasst. Das Ei steckte in Ihrem Kragen und _das hier_ in meinem Ärmel."

Er nahm Chase' Serviette und faltete sie sorgfältig so klein wie möglich, ehe er sie mit großartigem Gebaren zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger solange hin und herdrehte, bis sich vor den kindhaft großen, grünblauen Augen ein Ei bildete, das House nach einem unauffälligen Griff zu seinem Schoß mit Fingerfertigkeit austauschte, in den leeren Becher stellte und ihm aufschlug.

„Wow!" hauchte Chase ehrfürchtig. „Das war toll! Verraten Sie mir den Trick?"

Lächelnd stieß House den beißenden Rauch aus den Lungen und musterte sein Gegenüber.

„Ein guter Zauberer tut das niemals. Nur ein schlechter oder ein mitleidiger. Heute haben Sie keine Mitschüler mehr, die es zu beeindrucken gilt. Und Cameron ist aus dem Alter raus. Wie wär's mit einer zweiten Crêpe?" Bevor Chase Protest einlegen konnte, winkte er der Kellnerin in ihrer schwarzweißen Livree.

„Ich platze", ächzte er, verputzte den Pfannkuchen aber bis zum letzten Krümel.

Gemächlich bummelten sie weiter zum Fluss durch den Jardin des Tuileries, der ehemalige Lieblingsplatz. Während ihres ersten Zusammentreffens hatten sie Stunden darin vertrödelt. Ähnlich wie später in der Parkanlage außerhalb Princetons. Wahrscheinlich verknüpfte Chase mit Parkanlagen gute Erinnerungen, oder sie ersetzten ihm den Strand und die kleine versteckte Oase, die er ihm daheim mit jungenhaftem Besitzerstolz gezeigt hatte.

Sehenswürdigkeiten waren keine geplant. Nachdem Chase ohnehin nicht der Actiontyp war, schien ihm das ganz recht zu sein.

Der Nieselregen hatte aufgehört, und über der Stadt gleißte ein doppelter Regenbogen. Wie auch den Sonnenuntergang in Melbourne hätte ihn keine Kamera so wunderbar eingefangen wie die Realität. Sie blieben stehen und betrachteten ihn, wobei House ein Verlangen in den Augen des Jungen las, das er als Heimweh interpretierte. Er liebte die Sonne, das Meer und den Strand, der in Melbourne weißer und feinkörniger war als sonst irgendwo. House hatte es erfahren. Das weiche, streichelnde Gefühl zwischen den Zehen. Der idyllischen Urkraft der Küste war er selbst beinahe erlegen, obwohl ihm Gewässer und Ozeane von klein auf widerstrebten. Widerstrebt hatten, bevor er Chase dort gesehen hatte.

Sie waren ein paar Mal in Atlantic City am Strand gewesen, aber das war nicht dasselbe.

„Halte ich Sie?" fragte er. „Sie dürfen keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen, wenn ich es tue. Ich möchte Ihre Freiheit nicht auf dem Gewissen haben. Sie sind jung und müssen selbst entscheiden, was das Beste ist für Sie. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es bin."

Beunruhigt wandte Chase sich ihm zu, aus seinem Blick verflüchtigte sich eine Verklärtheit, die ihm die Aura eines raffaelitischen Gemäldes verliehen hatte. Wie ein Engel sah er aus. Das Träumerische, mit dem er gen Himmel geschaut hatte und das House jedes Mal mit einem Bann belegte, dem er sich selbst mit gutem Willen nicht hätte entziehen können, blieb.

Es mutete wie ein Wunder an, dass er sein Leben mit ihm teilte.

Der Preis dafür war hoch: ständige Bedenken, ob er blieb oder ging und wie sie mit beidem fertig wurden.

Allerdings hatte er ihn in früheren Beziehungen ebenfalls bezahlt. Dem ungeachtet hatte er mit Chase etwas Besonderes, das er nicht kampflos aufgeben würde. Es sei denn, er wollte es. Wirklich und wahrhaftig und gefestigt würde er ihn gehen sehen, und nur auf diese Art.

„Mich halten? Nein, nein. Nie. Ich dachte nur gerade, dass ich daheim nie einen so schönen Regenbogen gesehen habe. Vielleicht liegt es an Ihnen", setzte er nach einem tiefen Atemzug gedämpfter und doch wagemutig hinzu. „Zu zweit sieht man die Dinge anders. Positiver. Selbst die, die auf den ersten Blick hässlich sind."

„Machen Sie das nicht mit mir. Sie bringen einen alten Krüppel in Verlegenheit."

Er tat es tatsächlich, indem er auf das Trauma des Missbrauchs hinwies, das er ohne House nie überwunden hätte, und das war keine Übertreibung. Darauf war er stolzer als auf alles, was er bisher zuwege gebracht hatte.

Trotzdem hatte House mit einer derart unverblümten Romantik aus dem Mund seines üblicherweise schweigsamen Australiers nicht gerechnet. Obwohl er ahnte, dass er tief im Inneren einer war, ein Romantiker. Meist jedoch einer der Taten, nicht der Worte.

„Es stimmt. Es war damals so, und so ist es noch immer. Ich wünschte, Sie hätten mich mitgenommen."

Antworten konnte er jetzt nicht. Stumm vor Verwunderung und emotionalem Chaos hinkte er ein gutes Stück voraus, um Chase sein Gesicht nicht sehen zu lassen. Glücklicherweise begriff er. Vermutlich schämte er sich nun seiner Offenheit. Wozu es keinen Grund gab. Es war nichts Verkehrtes daran gewesen.

Er glaubte, dass er ihn noch nie so häufig zu Tränen gerührt hatte wie in den letzten beiden Tagen. Doch die Schwermut, die er fühlte, überkam ihn des Jungen wegen. Seine eigene hatte nichts damit zu tun. Sie verblasste gegen Chase', der sich seinen Charakter im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht selbst erarbeitet hatte. Ungünstige Einflüsse hatten ihn zu dem gemacht, was er war. Seinetwegen brauchte er nicht viel anders sein. Bis auf das mangelnde Selbstvertrauen war er perfekt.

Um ihn aufholen zu lassen, blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Zögernd schloss Chase zu ihm auf.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er kaum vernehmbar. „Ich weiß selber nicht, was mit mir los ist."

„Es ist gut, dass Sie's gesagt haben." Er zog ihn an seine Seite und hielt ihn fest. „Was jetzt? Eis und Kino?"

Sichtlich aufgewühlt, aber mit einem Geräusch, das House derartig erregte, dass er wohl besser Bett und Sex vorgeschlagen hätte, stimmte er zu.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, das freut mich sehr! Vielleicht ist mein House ein bisschen zu romantisch, aber ich denke, er kann es sein, wenn er sich wirklich auf jemanden einlässt – mit Stacy Warner war er es ja auch, finde ich. **_

_**In diesem Kapitel geht's ordentlich zur Sache (HousexChase), also wenn ihr kein Slash zwischen den beiden mögt und / oder unter 16 Jahre alt seid, nicht lesen. (O;**_

Bis zu Vorstellung des Films blieben noch ein paar Stunden, doch House löste im Vorfeld zwei Karten, da die wenigen Plätze in dem bekannten Programmkino rasch besetzt waren, das inmitten einer märchenhaft verwilderten Gartenlandschaft wie ein deplatziert asiatischer Tempel herausragte. Kurz darauf führte er Chase ein Stück hinunter in das dichte Gestrüpp. Seine Bewegungen waren von einer sonderbaren Unruhe gekennzeichnet, und sein Atem flog.

Die Unwirtlichkeit des Geländes machte es schwer, House zu folgen, der ein irrsinniges Tempo vorlegte, doch er strauchelte über Äste und Stauden hinweg und ahnte, was er vorhatte und fühlte sich glücklich und ohnmächtig zugleich. In seinem Mund sammelte sich Speichel, den er gewaltsam herunterschluckte, ehe er wie ein Schwachsinniger zu sabbern anfangen würde.

An einer längst nicht mehr genutzten, in Vergessenheit geratenen Tischtennisplatte, die mit Flechten überwuchert war, drehte House sich so rasch zu ihm um, dass Chase instinktiv zurückwich. Sein offenkundiges Erschrecken mäßigte House für einen Augenblick, doch sein Blick, begehrlich und wild fast, sagte ihm, worauf sie zusteuerten. Und oh, Chase wollte es auch. So sehr, dass er keine Worte fand, um House zu sagen, dass er genauso empfand. Den Stock auf den mit Tannennadeln bedeckten Waldboden werfend, umarmte er den Jüngeren so kraftvoll, dass dieser vor Überraschung quietschte.

„Sie sind keine elf Jahre alt", sagte House schwer atmend. „Sondern wunderschön und begehrenswert. Sie waren ohne Zweifel ein süßer Knopf, aber als Großer bieten Sie mir einen Vorteil, an den seinerzeit nicht zu denken war."

Er wollte ihn. Mitten in Paris, im Nieselregen auf einer kleinen, zugewachsenen Lichtung, die sie vor Voyeuren schützte.

Zeit, sich eine Antwort zu überlegen, hatte er nicht, weil es keine gab. Chase streifte ihm die Jacke herunter, knöpfte das Hemd weiter auf, während House sein Gesicht mit fast rohen Küssen bedeckte und sein Kinn zu sich emporhob, so dass er blind Jeans und den Gürtel öffnete. Ausgleichend zu House versuchte er, sich ruhig zu verhalten, was jedoch fehlschlug. House war zu stark für ihn, seine Attraktivität unvergleichlich betörend. Chase keuchte in seinen Mund, drängend den Unterkörper an ihn stoßend. Wie eine Schlange zischte die bewegliche Zunge hervor, nippte seinen immer wieder neu produzierten Speichel auf und stieß in seine Mundhöhle, wo sie alles erforschte und ein salziges Aroma hinterließ.

Unter seinen zitternden Fingerkuppen fühlte er die vertrauten Stoppeln, das Pulsieren der Halsvene. Von der Leidenschaft ein wenig bestürzt, mit der House über ihn herfiel und seine Schultern und Arme streichelte, gab er ein bebendes Schluchzen von sich, das sich in Endorphine auflöste, als House ihn hochnahm, als sei er nicht schwerer als ein Kind. Seine physische Einschränkung schien ihn nie zu tangieren, sobald sich seine gesamten Sinne auf Chase richteten. Auch darauf war er stolz.

Wie von selbst schlang er die Beine um ihn, und House taumelte eine kurze Strecke, während Chase sich fiebrig seiner eigenen Oberbekleidung entledigte, wobei er in stetem Kontakt mit House' Mund blieb, der immer wieder suchend und derb seinen traf und ihm keine andere Wahl ließ. Ein metallischer Geschmack auf den Lippen sagte ihm, dass er ihn gebissen hatte. Seine Wangen, über die Chase mit fliegenden Fingern fuhr, bildeten Löcher in der Gier, ihn zu schmecken, ihm seine Zunge und Zähne aufzuzwingen.

Er fühlte einen euphorischen Ruck durch sich gehen; ein Ziehen, das sich von seiner Brust bis zu den Lenden ausbreitete und ihn intuitiv mit einem Bein schlagen ließ. Seine Bauchmuskeln zitterten unter der einsetzenden Spannung, sein Herz raste und seine Atmung pfiff schmerzhaft durch die Lungen. Auf seiner nackten Haut brannte der Schweiß. Eigentlich hätte er frieren müssen, es war kalt, doch innerlich glühte er. Noch nie war er so bereit gewesen, sich mit Haut und Haaren herzugeben.

In einer Mischung aus Bedachtsamkeit und Impulsivität drückte House ihn mit seinem Gewicht auf die Platte. Der herbe Duft des Waldes und dem Moos vereinigte sich mit dem des über ihm liegenden Mannes. Beides war kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden. Über sich erspähte er den von Wolken verhangenen Himmel und Ausläufer von Baumkronen. In der Nähe von belebten Plätzen hatten sie es noch nie getan, aber es war gut mit House, wenngleich das Gemurmel von Spaziergängern durch die blickdichten Büsche ihn anfangs noch irritierte.

Regen benetzte sein Gesicht. Er war froh darüber, dass er die Freudentränen tarnte, die ihm über die Wangen liefen. Jedenfalls im ersten Moment, denn lange verborgen blieben sie House nicht. Beschwichtigend küsste er sie fort, zog ihm beiläufig die Hosen herunter. Stück um Stück arbeitete er sich mit Mund und Händen tiefer, liebkoste den Hals, die Brustwarzen, Rippen und den Nabel. Ein ungezügelter Schauder ließ ihn laut aufseufzen. House versiegelte ihm den Mund mit einem besinnlichen Kuss, während er ein Bein über seine Schulter legte, und er glaubte, zu zerspringen.

Abermals schloss sich das andere Bein um House' Taille, nachdem dieser sich aufgerichtet hatte. Presste sich an ihn, so dass sein Gesäß nachziehen konnte. Im Verlangen, ihn aufzunehmen, wölbte er sich dem Älteren entgegen.

Durchdringender Schmerz ließ ihn jäh aufschreien, als House langsam und behutsam die unglaubliche Enge seiner inneren Muskeln vorbereitete, was ihn beinahe schon etwas erleben ließ, das an einen orgiastischen Höhepunkt grenzte. Er zwang sich zur Konzentration, um sich zurückzuhalten, alles ganz bewusst zu genießen: House's behutsames Dehnen der Muskeln und das Zurückziehen seiner Finger, das einen kurzen, wonnevollen Schmerz zur Folge hatte.

Als er soweit war, ihn an der weichen, empfindsamen Haut seines Eingangs spürte, groß und hart und trotz aller Begierde zögernd, um ihn an das sensationelle Gefühl zu gewöhnen und ihn zu lockern, arbeitete er ihm ungeduldig entgegen, indem er die Hüften hob und auffordernde, verlangende Laute von sich gab, die an ein bettelndes Winseln erinnerten. Es war ihm gleichgültig, ob jemand ihn hörte; er verschwendete nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran. Danach gab es kein Halten mehr, und er wurde entschädigt mit etwas, auf das er nicht mehr verzichten wollte und das er zum allerersten Mal ohne Vorbehalte genoss.

Fortgeschwemmt von einer Woge aus Verzückung und Lust rutschte er herum, atmete House keuchend ein und krallte sich an die Kante der moosigen Platte, doch sie bewahrte ihn nicht davor, tief in einen Strom aus Begierde und Hitze zu fallen. Seine Muskeln zuckten in einem hilflosen Krampf, während House die inneren Verspannungen mit rhythmischen, gleichmäßigen Vorwärtsbewegungen lockerte und Chase' Becken kippte, um ihm noch größere Lust zu verschaffen, ohne in ihn zu stoßen. Allmächtiger, er brachte ihn um. Soviel Ekstase würde er nicht aushalten können. Glühende Ströme von Wohlbehagen fuhren wellenförmig durch seinen Unterleib, und er wusste nicht, ob er schrie oder fluchte oder ihn anbettelte, es nie zu Ende gehen zu lassen. Obwohl er House nicht sah, erriet er, dass es ihm genauso ging; dass er in derselben Dimension mit ihm schwebte und nur deshalb seinen Tumult besser im Griff hatte, weil er es so beabsichtigte. Und weil er wollte, dass Chase sich gehen ließ.

Vor Freude über diese Erkenntnis entwich ihm ein hysterisches Lachen. Er lachte und weinte und konnte sich nicht beruhigen und verlor völlig den Kopf. Er hatte die Orientierung und das logische Denken gegen das Versinken in Seligkeit eingetauscht, empfand jedoch keine Sorgen darüber, die in seinem von Glückshormonen durchflutenden, vibrierenden Nervensystem sowieso keinen Platz mehr gehabt hätten.

House war da, mehr zählte nicht. Hören konnte er ihn nicht, da er schwieg und Chase sich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren konnte, doch er sog seinen scharfen Duft ein, als müsse er sich an einer Droge berauschen. Meist waren ihre Intimitäten nicht dermaßen verwirrend, da House ihm die Kontrolle zusicherte. Aber es war so gut, dass er hätte schreien und treten und verrückt werden mögen. Dass sie praktisch öffentlich ihre Triebe befriedigten, machte House ihn komplett vergessen. Er war sicher, und House immer noch sein Zauberer.

Die Erschütterungen wurden fordernder, derber, und wunderbarerweise passte es, er hatte keine Angst. Der neue, tiefe, aber merkwürdig passende Schmerz war etwas, das er willkommen hieß, ihn sogar stärker erregte und ihn einem Wirbel entgegenschickte, der ihn überspülte und kaum zu Atem kommen ließ. Wimmernd, mit aufgeregten Tönen, die ihm selbst fremd vorkamen, ging er mit, verschmolz mit House, der jetzt seine Hand ergriff, die Finger um seine wand und mit der linken seine Hüfte fixierte, um ihn zu führen, seinen Schwerpunkt zu verlagern. Bisher hatte er unterstützend seinen Po umfasst, ihn gegen sich gedrückt. Instinktiv fing er seine Hand ein, bevor seine Augäpfel zurückrollten und sein gestraffter Körper erbebte. Aus seiner Kehle stieg ein Keuchen, das weder ein Lachen noch ein Grunzen war. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er zu solchen animalischen Lauten fähig war und hoffte, sich nicht ganz vergessen zu haben in den vorigen Minuten, die House so unnachahmlich ausgedehnt hatte. Der sanfte Rhythmus verebbte, aber er hörte nicht völlig und abrupt auf. Es war, als hätte er ihn vollkommen in der Hand, seine Reaktion, seine Gefühle, seinen Leib, den er in ein so rauschartiges Entzücken versetzte, wie er es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte und das beinahe quälend war und ihn bis zum Zerreißen euphorisierte.

Lange würde er es nicht mehr hinauszögern können, und fast empfand er Erleichterung, als er das nahende Ende in sich fühlte. Der Moment, in dem er sich ihm entgegen bog vor Spannung und die Vorahnung glühender Hitze eines wilden und heftigen Orgasmus' durch ihn lief, er war wie eine lang ersehnte Erlösung. Als der Druck in ihm eindeutiger wurde und er explosionsartig an House' Bauchdecke kam, war er so satt, so glücklich und erschöpft, dass er sich nicht einmal schämte, als er laut aufschluchzte.

Vorsichtig brachte House ihn zurück, bis er erstaunt die Augen öffnete.

Über sich vernahm er ein volltönendes Lachen, unwirklich wie in einem Traum, aus dem er geweckt wurde. Halb benommen schlang er die Arme um House, nachdem der ihn hochgezogen und an seine Schulter gebettet hatte. Der Regen plätscherte auf die Laube über ihnen. Hinter den Bäumen unterhielten sich Menschen, als ob überhaupt nichts vorgefallen wäre. Er wunderte sich, dass außen alles noch wie eben war, während er von einer angenehmen, satten Schläfrigkeit überwältigt das Gesicht an House' durchnässtem T-Shirt barg.

oOo

Sie fuhren zur Pension zurück. Mit Chase war eine Veränderung vorgegangen. Während der Fahrt in der Metro konnte er seinen strahlenden Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Das Gedränge in der Untergrundbahn tangierte ihn nicht mehr. Ein Fortschritt. Zuhause war ihm schon das Bus fahren ein Greuel.

House war völlig aufgerieben, doch die Freude in den Augen des Anderen steigerte sein Wohlbefinden, mit dem er schließlich aufs Bett plumpste.

Rittlings auf den Stuhl vor dem Fenster hockend, starrte Chase hinaus. Gesprochen hatten sie nicht mehr viel. Es wäre House wie ein Sakrileg erschienen, ihr außerplanmäßiges Rendezvous mit Banalitäten zu entweihen.

Wie so oft hatte Chase ihm gezeigt, dass es reizvoll für ihn gewesen war, aber diesmal bedeutete es mehr. Dank ihrer Verbundenheit hatte House die letzte Festung niedergerissen. Dass er ihn nicht verletzt oder eingeschüchtert hatte, hatte er ihn ohne Worte wissen lassen.

Die weiche Haut, das feuchte Haar und die Wassertropfen unter seinen Händen konnte er immer noch spüren und sein wonnevolles, erstauntes Schluchzen hören, das nichts mit Angst zu tun gehabt, sondern sie in Kombination mit ihrer Nähe in ungeahnte Höhen und – was ihn betraf - Tiefen geschleudert hatte.

„Kommen Sie her zu mir."

Eifrig sprang er vom Stuhl und robbte über die Matratze, amüsierte sich über House' gespielter Empörung, ihm die Decke damit wegzuziehen, und küsste ihn auf den Mund. In einer mühelosen Bewegung wälzte er ihn über sich, worauf Chase lachte und ihm sein unübertroffenes Gebiss präsentierte.

Wenngleich ihn die Frage beschäftigte, ob es in Ordnung für ihn gewesen war (er hatte ihn überrumpelt – streng verboten), stellte er sie nicht. Irgendwann sollte man anfangen, es als selbstverständlich zu betrachten, selbst und gerade dann, wenn man einer Bande betrunkener Bastarde in die Hände gefallen war. Außerdem war dem Jungen die Freude deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Ellenbogen übermütig auf seine Brust gestützt, lächelte er auf ihn herunter. Er hatte das bezauberndste, ehrlichste Lächeln, das ihm je geschenkt worden war.

„Chase ..."

„Nicht", raunte er in sein Ohr und legte die Finger auf seine Lippen. So gefühlvoll, dass er tausend Tode starb und ihm schon wieder die Tränen kamen. „Bitte sagen Sie nichts. Ich will nur hier sein mit Ihnen."

Behutsam schlug er die Decke zurück und lud ihn ein, an ihn heranzurücken.

Seufzend streckte er sich auf dem Bauch aus, anders als üblich, wenn er ihn morgens wie ein Wollknäuel neben sich antraf oder eng an ihn geschmiegt. Das hieß, wenn er ihn überhaupt vorfand. Häufig war Chase früher wach als er, um Frühstück zu machen. Seine Neigung, lange zu schlafen, gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Wie sonderbar: demnach konnte der Umgang mit ihm wohl auch dazu führen, dass man Gewohnheiten ablegte. Der Gedanke, dass er es ihm zuliebe getan hatte, war rührend. Ein Frühaufsteher und Ordnungsfanatiker war Chase nicht gewesen, solange er in seinem Loft gewohnt hatte. Meist war er als Letzter des Teams im Büro erschienen, und House hatte die Unpünktlichkeit auf eine ausgiebige Schönheitspflege geschoben.

Einen Teil der Unbeschwertheit, die ihm mit dem Ausbruch aus dem familiären Umfeld sicher hier und da über die Stränge hatte schlagen lassen, hatte er für ihn aufgegeben. Doch die Hauptursache hierfür lag definitiv in der Sehnsucht begründet, gebraucht und beschützt zu werden.

Die Wärme, die der wohlgeformte Körper aussandte, lullte ihn ein, während er mit einem Hauch Wehmut daran dachte, wie der kleine, unschuldige Chase im selben Zimmer ein Nickerchen gemacht hatte. Die Faszination, die er auf ihn als Beobachter ausgeübt hatte, war er immer noch imstande, nachzuempfinden. Interessierte Augen – die Augen des Buben – glitten ungeniert über seine entblößten Glieder.

Angesichts der ausgedehnten Musterung konnte House nicht anders, als ihn ein wenig zu necken. Befangen fühlte er sich schon lange nicht mehr. Das, was Chase' Augen gerade betrachteten, war schön. Er verstand es, hinter die Fassade zu schauen, weil er selbst ein Profi im Vertuschen und Geheimnishüten war. Sonst hätte er bei ihm keine Chance gehabt.

„Ich gefalle Ihnen. Trotz lahmem Bein und ungehobelter Tischmanieren."

„Sie sind großartig", erwiderte er mit kindlichem Staunen. Die Gradwanderung zwischen Naivität und Raffinesse gelang keinem überzeugender als Chase, den er wieder hätte aufessen mögen, wenn man ihn gelassen hätte. Aber jetzt würde er ihn wahrscheinlich erschrecken. Der herbe Duft ihres Abenteuers haftete noch an ihm. Er überlegte allen Ernstes, wie er ihn konservieren konnte. Für alle Fälle. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie mich aufhalten konnten, bevor ich fort gegangen bin."

House kraulte seinen Nacken, bevor er sacht hinein blies. Nach der Dusche schimmerte seine Haut rosig und zart; es wäre ein Versäumnis, ihn jetzt nicht zu berühren, denn er fühlte sich so verlockend an wie er aussah. Konnte er überhaupt jemals davon lassen?

„Wo wollten Sie denn hin?"

Er schloss die flatternden Lider und atmete hastig ein und aus, als House' Hand ermutigend über seine Halsseite strich, den Puls nur des Gefühls wegen ertastete.

„Nirgendwo."

Unruhig kuschelte er sich an ihn, seine Haarspitzen kitzelten seine Brust. Die Frage war dumm gewesen, und House hätte sich dafür in den Hintern treten mögen; gerade eben noch hatte Chase so entspannt und verwegen gewirkt. Mit einer Sanftheit, die ihn selbst überraschte, legte er die Arme um den Jungen, und schaukelte ihn in den Schlaf.

Als er auf die tiefen Atemzüge lauschte und selbstvergessen das ihm zugewandte Gesicht hinunter zur Drosselgrube streichelte, senkte sich eine friedliche Stimmung über den allmählich dunkler werdenden Raum.

Chase' markante Züge verflossen in seiner Einbildung zu denen des Knaben. Er hatte sich ziemlich verändert, und trotzdem war er noch derselbe. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn verblüffte. Ob er Wilson anrufen sollte? Eventuell konnte der in der Akte nachschlagen und etwas über Chase' Vergangenheit herausfinden, das er übersehen hatte. Die Krankengeschichte beider Elternteile war dort protokolliert, aber er war sich nicht sicher, inwieweit sie vollständig war. Relevant bei der Bewerbung war erst einmal Chase', und selbst der hatte ihm peinliche Details wie die Neigung zu psychisch bedingten Krampfanfällen verschwiegen. Wenn Angst oder Stress ihn zu erdrücken drohten, spielte sein Gehirn unter unerwünschten Neuronenentladungen verrückt; andere wurden krank oder sprachen mit ihrem Therapeuten. Chase nicht, darum hatte sein Körper eine eigentümliche Methode ausgeheckt, den Stress zu überlisten. Doch das hatte House auf eigene Faust herausfinden müssen.

Die jugendliche Myoklonie fiel ihm ein. Hier hatte er sie festgestellt. Robert hatte sie bestritten, so wie alles, was mit Schwäche zu tun hatte. Damals schon.

Aber sie war wieder aufgetaucht, als er ihm die Wohngemeinschaft gekündigt hatte, weil er befürchtet hatte, eine persönliche Beziehung zu ihm würde das Arbeitsklima beeinträchtigen. Verlustangst war die am stärksten ausgeprägte neben der Furcht, etwas falsch zu machen oder schuld an etwas zu sein, das er unbeabsichtigt heraufbeschworen hatte.

Gedankenverloren flocht er eine Strähne des blonden Haares um den Finger. Wohlig drehte sich Chase auf die andere Seite, wobei er die Decke von sich strampelte, die House ihm zumindest wieder über die nackten Beine zog. Im Bett trug er fast immer Shorts. Gewiss ohne Berechnung, doch House konnte es sich nicht versagen, den hellen, weichen Flaum der Oberschenkel zu berühren, bevor er sie verhüllte. Die sich so fest und kräftig anfühlten, dass er beinahe neidisch hätte werden können.

Er legte sich ebenfalls nieder und beschloss, Wilson in Ruhe zu lassen. Vermutlich würde er sowieso nichts tun außer Herumnörgeln über die Tatsache, dass er sich mit Chase in Europa vergnügte (schon wieder!), während er den Rest des Teams so schnöde hängen ließ. Allerdings hatte es in der letzten Zeit keinen dringenden Fall gegeben. Chase war sein dringendster und spannendster.

_Warum Paris?_

Seine Antwort war vage gewesen und nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Kein Wiedergutmachungstrip. Das überließ man netten Onkeln und spät zur Einsicht gelangten Daddys. Er wollte etwas in ihm anregen, das der kleine Chase ihm vorenthalten hatte. Es gab etwas, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Nicht, dass es nicht schlimm genug war, eine Alkoholikerin versorgen zu müssen. Aber der Junge hatte dermaßen verzweifelt gewirkt, so dankbar seiner Zuwendung gegenüber - die für ein Kind eigentlich selbstverständlich sein musste - dass er beargwöhnte, es gab mehr Missstände in der ehrwürdigen Chase-Dynastie als die der Trinksucht verfallene Mom. Schläge, ja, die gab es auch. Doch daraus resultierten im Allgemeinen keine Schuldgefühle oder die Abgeklärtheit, mit der der Junge vom Tod gesprochen hatte.

_Bringen Sie mich jetzt weg und schlagen mich tot?_

Die Frage hatte ihn lange verfolgt. Weniger des Inhalts wegen als der Tonart. Zwar hatte er geweint, war aber erstaunlich gefasst gewesen. Beinahe als hätte er es verdient oder erwarte es.

Auch Chase' anfänglicher Widerwillen, mit ihm nach Paris zu reisen, beschäftigte ihn. Auf die letzen Reisen hatte er sich gefreut, die längste sogar selbst organisiert.

Über die Rolle der Stiefmutter war er sich nicht klar. Mitunter log Chase verdammt überzeugend. Doch es stimmte, dass sie sich in all der Zeit nach der Mitteilung von Dads Tod nicht gemeldet hatte. Selbst Amy Chase hatte sie nur am Rande erwähnt, als er sie eingeladen hatte, und sie war weitaus offenherziger gewesen als ihr Neffe. Die Stiefmutter hatte wahrscheinlich das gesamte Vermögen geerbt und sich zur Familienschande entwickelt. Für schwarze Schafe schien Rowan Chase ein Händchen gehabt zu haben. Ironie des Schicksals, dass er keines für seinen Sohn gehabt hatte, der auf seine Art ein schwarzes Lämmchen war.

„House!" Chase schüttelte ihn. Der aufregende Nachmittag hatte seinen Tribut gefordert; er war eingenickt.

„Hm?"

„Es ist zehn Uhr. Wir verpassen das Kino!"

Hals über Kopf sprang er auf, um sich anzukleiden. Träge beobachtete House, wie er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf wendete. Sein flacher Bauch, die zart gebräunte Glätte bis unter den Bauchnabel machte ihn wahnsinnig. Noch einmal schwach werden konnte er sich nicht leisten, nicht nur aus Rücksicht auf Chase. Nichtsdestotrotz überkam ihn der Wunsch, ihn zu halten und für was auch immer zu trösten. Er sah unsagbar verletzlich aus.

„Keine Eile. Die Vorstellung ist rum. Elizabeth Taylor hat ohne uns ihren letzten Sommer verbracht. - Macht nichts, Chase", sagte er und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, als der Junge enttäuscht die Schultern hängen ließ und verharrte, das Hemd über den Handgelenken, das Haar verwuschelt. „Ich glaube, ich bin lausig darin, Filme auszusuchen. Er hätte ihnen garantiert nicht gefallen."

Widerstandslos ließ er sich zu ihm aufs Bett ziehen, wobei er sich anmutig in seine Armbeuge schmiegte, seinen Unterarm über sich legte und die Knie anwinkelte. So selbstverständlich, dass sein Herz einen Moment aussetzte. Den Kopf an seiner Schulterbeuge, gestattete er House, mit seinem Haar zu spielen, der sofort von dem Angebot Gebrauch machte.

Bestimmt hatte er es gehasst, wenn einschleimende Nachbarn oder Verwandte sein Haar begrapscht hatten. Bei ihm selbst war es zu lange her, doch abgesehen davon, dass sein Haar als Kind rotbraun und struppig gewesen war und nicht zum Darüberstreichen angestachelt hatte wie Chase', hätte er es verabscheut und sich der Impertinenz, ihn anzufassen, brüsk entzogen. Eine Geste der Verlegenheit, mit der Erwachsene Kinder behandelten. Nur dass es bei ihm keine war.

Bedächtig streiften seine Lippen über Chase' Scheitel auf seine eigenen Finger, die er im Haar vergrub. Mit der anderen Hand knetete er sachte Chase' nackte, samtige Schulter. Seine Leisten prickelten. Lieber Himmel. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihn berührte, konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, was er am liebsten an ihm mochte, welche Stelle an ihm er besonders schätzte. Alles, vermutlich. Er war schön, ohne langweilig zu werden. Selbst ohne die innere Zerrissenheit, die House so an ihm reizte, wäre er ihm unter tausend anderen aufgefallen.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" schnurrte Chase hingebungsvoll.

„Ich weiß es eben. Sie sind ein Sensibelchen und außerdem kein Fan von Tennesse Williams. Und ich habe immer recht, haben Sie das vergessen? Ich würde vorschlagen, wir lassen uns davon nicht den Abend verderben. Die Nacht ist noch lang. Wir lassen Sie an der Place du Tertre porträtieren. Vor fünfzehn Jahren sind Ihnen die Künstler händeringend und fingerleckend hinterher gerannt. Heute soll einer der Glückliche sein. Ich will etwas Bleibendes von Ihnen in den Händen halten."

Halb belustigt und halb pikiert (ängstlich?) schnaufte er. „Ich habe es damals nicht gemacht und mache es auch jetzt nicht. Nicht mal für Sie. Nicht mal wenn Sie bezahlen."

„Bezahlen? Wer spricht denn davon? Bezahle ich Sie etwa für das, was sie mir bieten? Das wäre billig. Der auserwählte Maler muss das tun. Aus Dankbarkeit, dass ich ihm ein so lohnendes Motiv anschleppe."

Er lachte und erhob sich, bevor House sich vergaß und sich auf ihn geworfen hätte. „Sie sind ja ein Romantiker."

„Und Sie sind schrecklich wankelmütig. Vor ein paar Stunden klang das noch ganz anders."


	4. Chapter 4

Trotz House' Drohung wollte er das Künstlerviertel gern wieder sehen. Die Vielfalt in den pittoresken Gassen hinauf zur Basilika du Sacre Coeur war ihm als Kind wie ein Rummelplatz mit all seinen Verführungen erschienen. An House' Hand oder auch ihm voraus hüpfend hatte er jede Verkaufsbude genau inspiziert und sich in einem Traum gewähnt. Merkwürdig, wie kristallklar die Erinnerung wieder kam, das Gefühl einer so beschützenden Geborgenheit, dass ihm ganz heiß geworden war.

Seine Eltern waren nie mit ihm in einen Vergnügungspark gegangen. Eine Kettenkarussellfahrt schlich dumpf in seinen Hinterkopf, da war er etwa sechs Jahre alt gewesen, und er glaubte, dass es das erste und einzige Mal gewesen war, dass man ihm erlaubt hatte, ein Fahrgeschäft zu betreten. Ihm war schlecht geworden, weil er vorher einen kandierten Apfel gegessen hatte. Hoch über der Erde hatte er sich übergeben müssen und die unten Wartenden besudelt.

Voller Scham hatte ihn seine Gouvernante nach Hause geschleift. Am nächsten Tag war sie entlassen worden.

Kaufen lassen hatte er sich nichts, weil er befürchtet hatte, dass House sich in Luft auflöste, sobald er ihm drei Wünsche erfüllt hatte. Der erste war das Frühstück gewesen, der zweite der missglückte Aufstieg zum Eiffelturm, und der dritte wäre ein schillernder Briefbeschwerer aus Buntglas gewesen. Alle anderen Unternehmungen wie das Kino, Essen und der Nachtclub waren auf das Konto seines großzügigen Freundes gegangen. Und natürlich die coolen Klamotten.

In seiner Naivität hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, dass er französische Sachen trug und war sich sehr modern vorgekommen, als er damit in die Schule gegangen war. Und hatte sich gewundert, dass keiner seiner Klassenkameraden ihn darauf angesprochen hatte.

House hatte gefragt, ob er den Briefbeschwerer haben wollte, wohl weil er ihn von allen Seiten bewundert und sogar angehoben hatte, um das Gewicht zu schätzen (er hatte gewusst, dass sich das eigentlich nicht gehörte. Dad hätte ihn gerüffelt, doch House hatte nicht über ihn geurteilt und ihn nahezu wie einen Erwachsenen behandelt, wenn er nicht gerade den Zauberer mimte).

Aber er hatte ihn rasch weggelegt und beteuert, dass er fast denselben zuhause hatte, um zu verhindern, dass House ihn heimlich doch erwarb und nach dem Überreichen des letzten Wunsches auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwand. Vielleicht war er ihm ja bereits erfüllt worden. Kaum dass er darauf zu hoffen wagte.

Das marode, von Rost zerfressene Kinderkarussell, an das er sich erinnern konnte und nicht in Betrieb gewesen war, hatte man restauriert oder ein neues hingestellt, da ihm dieses so viel kleiner vorkam.

Spät am Abend war niemand mehr da, um zu fahren, doch die Lichterketten am Baldachin und in der oberen Etage, zu der eine ebenfalls beleuchtete Treppe führte, illuminierten das Karussell als Blickfang für Touristen. Sinnend blieben sie davor stehen.

House nahm seinen Arm.

„Es juckt Sie in den Fingern, oder? In die Gondel zu steigen und im Kreis zu wirbeln, alles zu vergessen und einfach mal Kind zu sein."

„Bestimmt nicht", sagte er.

Es war zu spät. Mit bemerkenswerter Grandezza bewältigte House die Absperrung, - wobei ihm seine langen Beine zugute kamen, so dass er nicht springen musste - kauerte sich in ein Schiff und machte Miene, die Drehscheibe in dessen Mitte anzuschieben. Aufgrund der nichtvorhandenen Stromzufuhr blieb seine Albernheit nutzlos.

Die Hände in den Jackentaschen, die Schultern abwehrend hochgezogen sah Chase sich verstohlen um; sie waren nicht die einzigen Nachtbummler, aber hier unten gottlob unter sich. Noch.

„House. Sie ruinieren fremdes Eigentum."

Eine nachlässige Kopfbewegung ausführend bat er ihn zu sich her. „Zu zweit schaffen wir's. Kommen Sie." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in eine hinreißende Grimasse. Sogar mit dem Kinn zittern konnte er. „Ich will fahren."

Er musste Anlauf nehmen, um über die unverrückbaren Stangen zu hechten. Als er mit House in der Gondel saß, grinste er über den sicherlich grotesken Anblick, den sie boten.

Längst dem Alter für derlei Amüsements entwachsen, hatten sie kaum Platz, und er positionierte seine Beine unter House' Bank, genau wie der es umgekehrt machte, damit sie sich nicht die Knie ins Gesicht rammten. Gemeinsam zogen sie an. Im Bemühen, die Scheibe zum Rotieren zu bewegen, jagten seine Finger House', deren Wärme ihm so vertraut war. Immerhin, das Rad ließ sich drehen.

Geradezu hypnotisch schaute House ihn an, doch das Stechende, Analysierende in den hellen Augen suchte er vergebens. Sie glänzten wie die eines Kindes, dem man einen Himmel voller Zuckerwatte versprochen oder eröffnet hatte, dass ab heute jeder Tag Weihnachten war. Eine Weile lang verspürte er deswegen Unsicherheit. House' Hände lagen auf seinen, da er im Drehen innegehalten hatte. Verwirrt erwiderte er den Blick.

Der Junge in House hatte bisher sporadisch auf infantile, spöttische und oft verletzende Art das Tageslicht erblickt (er hätte ihn als Teenager nicht zum Feind haben mögen – als Freund jedoch schon), und man war froh, sobald er wieder in der Versenkung des messerscharfen Verstandes unterging. Jetzt hingegen ergötzte er sich einfach daran, zusammen mit Chase in einem lächerlich kleinen Nachen zu sitzen.

Energisch riss er das Rad herum, während er House vor Anstrengung verbissen anlächelte. Er musste das Ding zum Laufen bringen. Er musste.

House hatte aufgegeben; genießerisch ließ er die Unterarme über das Geländer hängen und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er das Gesicht zum bunt bemalten Karussellhimmel wandte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Lassen Sie's, ehe Sie sich einen Bruch holen. Für Notfälle bin ich nicht ausgerüstet."

Er wollte sie leuchten sehen, die Augen. Wie blaues Feuer. Stöhnend malträtierte er das verdammte Ding, während House ihn abschätzend musterte. Endlich knarrte das Gewinde, indem es in sein Ächzen mit einfiel. Fast unmerklich schaukelte die Gondel auf und ab. Sie drehte sich in einer diagonalen Wellenbewegung. Als Chase als der Leichtere von ihnen oben war, hielt sie wieder an.

„Helfen Sie mit. Es geht", keuchte er. House handelte mit neu entfachter Tatkraft, und sie flogen. Der Knackpunkt war überwunden. Jetzt ging es ganz leicht.

In seinen Funken sprühenden Augen ertrank er. Als er anfing zu lachen, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Schwindelig und trunken vor Glück, House eine Freude gemacht, ihn nicht enttäuscht zu haben, übertönte er ihn mit einem Johlen, und es schien, als wollte House ihn mit seinem Lachen übertrumpfen. In dem hageren, stets melancholisch anmutenden Gesicht erkannte er echtes Vergnügen.

Sie lachten wie zwei Verrückte und konnten sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Der Bauch tat ihm weh, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Noch nie hatte er seinen Mentor so beschwingt gesehen, die Augen so voller Lebenslust, fern des Schmerzes, der sich nie komplett verlor.

Während er lachte, machte House den Mund weit auf, ließ ihn gepflegte, glänzende Zähne sehen und seine akrobatische Zunge, deren Beschaffenheit er besser kannte als ihr Aussehen.

Es war nicht die sosehr die Genugtuung darüber, dass er, der brave Chorknabe, sich über ein Verbot hinweggesetzt hatte, sondern eine Metapher, mit der er ihm eine Lektion erteilte. Obwohl er noch nicht genau wusste, welche.

Schneller und schneller kreiste das Schiff um sich selbst, knirschte und surrte protestierend.

Durch das Getöse der unerlaubt angekurbelten Mechanik und ihr hemmungsloses Lachen wurden Passanten auf sie aufmerksam. Einer warf sich beherzt über die Absicherung und redete wild gestikulierend auf sie ein.

Aufgeregt tuschelnde Schaulustige versammelten sich hinter ihm; ein Mädchen knipste ein Foto. Sicher wurde es gut; er konnte das geistesgestörte Grinsen nicht aus seinen Zügen verbannen und hätte sie um ein Haar nach einem Abzug gefragt. House' Hochstimmung steckte an. Der diskutierte mit dem Mann, der sich unheilschwanger vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, eine Ader auf der Stirn geschwollen.

Seine Stimme klang heiter, gar nicht verärgert. „_Nous sommes le vieillissement en arrière, mon grand-père et moi_", erklärte er schlagfertig. „_Il serait embarrassant de partager avec tous les petits du carrousel.__"_

Gekicher aus der Menge entwaffnete den Spielverderber, der sich nach einem Kraftausdruck an ihre Adresse trollte. Chase stemmte sich auf die Füße und half dem Größeren aus dem kippeligen Gefährt. Er lachte immer noch.

„Rückwärts altern? Ob er's geglaubt hat?"

„Sagen Sie bloß, ich war nicht überzeugend genug."

In einer verrucht rot beleuchteten Taverne, die wie alle Läden und Lokale am Montmartre so niedere Decken und enge, höhlenartige Durchgänge hatte, dass man glaubte, im Zwergenland gelandet zu sein, bestellte House Flammkuchen und Quiche Lorraine.

„Nur das Hors d'œuvre", sagte er. „Aber dafür ziemlich gut."

Er hatte so etwas noch nie probiert und wartete gespannt. Ein Piano an der Wand fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. House folgte seinem Blick und stand schließlich auf, um sich kurzerhand auf den Schemel zu setzen und zu spielen. Unvermittelt stürzten Tränen in Chase' Unterlider.

Die bittersüße Melodie, die er fantasierte, machte es ihm unmöglich, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Und plötzlich begriff er, wo er etwas Ähnliches bereits gehört hatte. In Amélies fabelhafter Welt.

House' Antwort auf die Postkartenfotos mit dem Gartenzwerg.

Bewegt bis ins Innerste betrachtete er den verzückten Gesichtsausdruck, biss sich dabei auf die Fingerknöchel und fühlte, wie sich seine Augen röteten und Erregung durch seine Adern klopfte, der einer erotischen Beeinflussung nicht unähnlich.

Musizieren sah er ihn gerne, wenngleich er nicht so häufig spielte, wie Chase sich das wünschte. Sein Repertoire von Jazz über Klassik bis hin zu Pop und Swing war beeindruckend, doch was ihn beinahe mehr in den Bann zog, war die Leidenschaft, mit der House einem Instrument die wundervollsten Töne entlockte und die sich in seiner Mimik widerspiegelte. Dann war es, als gäbe es nichts anderes mehr. Als ob das Stück und House einander umwarben. Schmeichelnd, flehend, inbrünstig. Wie sie beide.

Das Piano war alt und überdies verstimmt, aber es klang so schön und dankbar für House' Einsatzbereitschaft, dass Chase sich vehement und ohne Unterlass die Wangen abwischte.

Der Wirt, der gerade die Gläser polierte, bequemte sich hinter dem Ausschank hervor. Sein feistes, schweißnasses Gesicht strahlte, und er nickte Chase beifällig wie einem Komplizen zu, weil House die Augen geschlossen hielt. Er war ein Genie.

Als weitere Gäste eintrafen und die Taverne sich füllte, unterbrach House sein Spiel und kehrte zurück. Seine Darbietung war ganz allein für ihn gewesen. Das war recht kurios für den unbescheidenen House, machte sein kleines Intermezzo jedoch umso wertvoller. Einer gewissen Beklemmung konnte sich Chase dabei nicht erwehren. Irgendwie fügte sich das Puzzle zusammen, wie es House würdig wäre und es ihm gefallen hätte: ihr erster Kontakt in eben jener Stadt vor so langer Zeit, dann Chase' erster Schritt auf ihn zu, der ihnen so unvergleichlich kostbare Momente und Gespräche beschert hatte. Da House seine Freiheit und die Unverbindlichkeit liebte, würde es nicht immer so sein; mehrmals hatte er ihn gewarnt (aber auch Dinge getan, die er House niemals zugetraut hätte), und auch er selbst hatte sich bis vor kurzem nicht zu einer Entscheidung durchringen können. Was wäre stilechter, als ihre Beziehung dort enden zu lassen, wo sie erste zarte Knospen getrieben hatte?

„Sollte gestimmt werden", brummte er betont ruppig, als er sich zu ihm gesellte.

Chase schluckte und hoffte, die letzten Spuren seines emotionalen Ausbruchs beseitigt zu haben. Vor House schämte er sich zwar seiner Gefühle nicht mehr (oder immer seltener), aber er wusste, dass dieser ihn nicht zum Weinen hatte bringen wollen. House langte über den Tisch und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne zurück, die er bewusst über sein Gesicht hatte fallen lassen.

„Sie müssen sich nicht verstecken. Nicht vor mir. Ich weiß, was Sie mir heute Morgen sagen wollten. Abgesehen davon, dass Dad keine irdische Adresse mehr hat, wäre das aber nur eine Vergeudung von Briefmarken."

„Ich weiß nicht, House. Ich habe mich nie ausgesprochen mit ihm. Er war vielleicht kein Musterdad, aber mein Vater. Ich habe auch Fehler gemacht."

Hellhörig geworden lehnte sich House zurück und nippte an seinem Apéritif.

„Ich dachte, die Geschichte hätten wir hinter uns. Sie sind nicht schuld daran, dass er Ihre Mutter verlassen hat. Na schön, er hat Sie erwischt, als Sie vergaßen, an der Kasse zu bezahlen und wie Sie Mommys Vorräte ein bisschen verringern wollten. Das geschah aber aus der Sorge heraus, dass Mom Ihnen ihre Trinkergene weitervererben würde. Er war verärgert darüber, dass er als Ehemann und Vater versagt hat. Was ich an seiner Stelle auch gewesen wäre. Zu erkennen, dass man ein Schwächling ist und sich dann noch feige davonmacht, zeugt nicht gerade von Stehvermögen. Ich nehme an, er hatte schon Schwierigkeiten mit Mom, bevor sie das Trinken anfing. Mit Ihnen hatte das nichts zu tun."

„Vielleicht doch", beharrte er. Wenn er wollte, konnte er stur sein. Schlimmer als Foreman. Verlegen starrte er auf den Tisch, sein Finger kreiste um den Rand des Glases, bis es quietschte und er frustriert davon ließ. Geistesgegenwärtig griff House nach dem Kelch, ehe das Glas umkippte.

„Ich wäre ..." Plötzlich hob er den Blick, um House damit festzunageln. Seine sonst so verträumten Augen glitzerten kalt und beinahe feindselig. „ ... besser ein Mädchen geworden."

Angesichts dieser sensationellen Eröffnung versagte sich House eine lakonische Bemerkung, die Chase gekränkt hätte.

Dennoch lächelte er, den Finger zwischen die Lippen nehmend. Er hatte es nicht angestrebt, aber selbst seine Gestik war die eines Psychotherapeuten. Fand sie hier statt, die Sitzung, auf die Wilson und Cuddy nach dem Missbrauch gedrängt hatten? Scheinbar waren sie auf dem besten Weg dazu. Nur schade, dass der Patient noch nicht genügend getrunken hatte. In weinseligem Zustand wäre er gesprächiger.

„Warum? Ich meine, für mich persönlich hätte es die Sache erleichtert, vorausgesetzt, Sie wären in Rock und Bluse genauso charmant wie in Shorts. Aber mich kannten Sie ja nicht von klein auf, folglich kann ich nicht der Grund sein."

„Weil-..." Nach Worten suchend, schweifte sein wieder unkonzentrierter Blick durch den intim wirkenden Raum, der mit seinen Ledermöbeln, dem schummrigen Licht und den esoterischen Windspielen in der Tat etwas von der Wohnzimmeratmosphäre der meisten Psychopraxen verbreitete.

Sein Atem, nur durch die Nase hörbar, ging unregelmäßig, als rege ihn etwas fürchterlich auf, und er ziepte an seinen Fingern herum, ohne es zu registrieren.

„ ... -sie immer eines haben wollten. Mum und Dad."

Langsam beugte er sich vor, schenkte dem Jungen noch einmal von dem Beaujolais ein. Er hatte eine duftende Nase, gut und süffig, und passte hervorragend zum Hummer, den er nach dem Flammkuchen geordert hatte. In Frankreich musste man essen und trinken, was das Land hergab und der Magen vertrug, oder man war ein Kulturbanause. Geiz hin und her.

„Dann haben Sie deswegen Schuldgefühle? Weil Sie nun mal leider nicht in der Lage waren, Ihr Geschlecht vor der Geburt zu bestimmen? Sind Sie wirklich sicher?"

Sichtlich darum kämpfend, die Ruhe zu bewahren, nagte er an seiner Unterlippe. Ein Schimmer wie von Lipgloss lag darüber; ihre Feuchtigkeit, verursacht durch Chase' Spucke, weckte etwas in ihm, das er entkräftete, indem er abrupt die Schenkel zusammendrückte.

„Nein." Er klang erstickt, wie kurz vorm Weinen, als er den Blick senkte, um die Serviette zu zerfleddern und sich dann die Nase rieb. Unter dem Tisch hörte er ihn mit den Füßen scharren. Merkwürdig, dass er so offensichtlich nervös war. Die nächsten Sätze flüsterte er. „Ich habe nur immer geglaubt, dass Mädchen es leichter haben. Wenigstens bei meinen Eltern. Bei meiner Mutter. Ich hätte nicht aufbegehrt, wenn sie mir Puppen gekauft oder mir Zöpfe geflochten und mich dafür ein bisschen mehr beachtet hätte."

_Mir Liebe geschenkt hätte_, übersetzte House, der jedoch bezweifelte, dass ihn das andere Geschlecht vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt hätte. Wobei er nicht bestritt, dass es Fälle geben mochte, in denen der Sprössling die Erbitterung der Eltern zu spüren bekam, weil er nicht als das ersehnte Wunschkind geboren worden war.

Im Nachhinein hatte sich Chase' Geschlecht vermutlich sogar als Glücksfall erwiesen (oder Unglücksfalls, je nachdem, von welcher Seite aus man es betrachtete).

Eine Tochter wäre vernünftiger mit dem Dilemma des Alkoholismus umgegangen und hätte Mom nicht bis zum tragischen Ende zu beschützen versucht, da war er sich fast sicher.

„Meine Mutter wollte immer, dass ich Freunde nach Hause einlade. Wenn Daniel kam, meinte sie, Jungs spielten zu wild und hat ihn weggeschickt. Aber er war mein einziger Freund. Mädchen haben mich in dem Alter noch nicht interessiert, und ich nicht die Mädchen. Ich wollte gern, dass meine Mutter zufrieden ist mit mir, aber recht machen konnte ich es ihr nie. Ich sage nicht, dass sie mich nicht gemocht hat. Aber es war schwer, ihren Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden." Geringschätzig schnaubte er. „Mein Kinderzimmer war rosa gestrichen, bis ich mit acht Jahren dagegen protestiert habe."

„Und dann haben Sie es blau gestrichen."

„Wir hatten ein großes Haus. Ich hätte es Ihnen gezeigt, als wir unten waren, war aber insgeheim froh, dass Sie im Bungalow bleiben wollten. Eine Villa am Strand mit Pool und fünf Schlafzimmern. Ich bin einfach umgesiedelt."

Erneut kredenzte House ihm ein Glas. Er hatte einen enormen Zug drauf, aber er brauchte es, und House machte sich seine Verwundbarkeit zunutze, indem er ihm die Zunge löste.

„Sie wollen mich betrunken machen", erkannte Chase.

„Nur ein wenig Spaß mit Ihnen haben", schwächte er den berechtigten Verdacht ab. „Ich lausche so gern Ihrem entzückenden Akzent."

oOo

Sie hatte ihn Robyn genannt. Nicht Robert, nicht Robbie. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie sich in ihren Wahn flüchtete, der ihr das vorgaukelte, was sie sehen wollte: ein süßes Püppchen, das sie verhätscheln und nach ihrem Gutdünken mit Mädchensachen ausstatten konnte. Solange sie noch fähig war, aus dem Haus zu gehen, kaufte sie mit ihm zusammen Kleider ein. Alles, was Mädchen so brauchten. Geblümte Oberteile, Blusen und Taschen, auf denen Bambi appliziert war.

Er war klein und zierlich, viel schmaler als die Jungs in seiner Klasse, und ihm stand einfach alles, was man ihm überstülpte.

In der Tat tauchte er anschaulich vor House' Augen auf, als er ihm diese Episode stockend schilderte, und er konnte sich dem Reiz der Vorstellung des kleinen Robert in dezent lila oder rosa Blusen nicht verschließen. Gleichwohl fühlte er Wut auf Rowan Chase in sich aufsteigen. Bereits vor ihrer Sucht hatte Mrs. Chase offenbar einen Hang zu psychotischem Verhalten gezeigt, das man keinem kleinen Kind zumutete. Selbst wenn die Krankheit in Schüben gekommen war - wovon er ausging - hätte Daddy als Mediziner die Symptome erkennen sollen.

In typischer Bubenkleidung wie Cargohosen, geschweige denn Baggy Pants und Pullover wollte sie ihn nicht sehen, nicht einmal in den Umkleidekabinen der Läden, dann bekam sie Wutanfälle und zerrte ihm die Klamotten vom Leib.

Meist zog er sich vor der Schule noch einmal an der Bushaltestelle, spätestens in der Toilette um; ein zweites Hemd zum Wechseln steckte stets in seinem Ranzen.

Alleine durfte er nicht aus dem Haus; das gehörte sich nicht für eine artige Robyn. Manchmal lief er nachts an den Strand, wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass sie schlief, nur um ein wenig im Freien zu sein. Es gab Tage, an denen sie ihn einschloss, weil sie fürchtete, er könne einem Verbrechen zum Opfer fallen oder von einem Auto überfahren werden.

Seine Meinung oder sein Geschmack zählten nicht. Mom bestimmte über seine Gewohnheiten, über sein Spielzeug. Die Puppen waren kein Scherz gewesen – zu seinem siebten Geburtstag hatte sie ihm einen Frisierkopf und eine kleine funktionstüchtige Kombüse geschenkt. Aber er hatte weder mit dem einen noch dem anderen etwas anfangen können, obwohl er sonst alles akzeptierte, um sie lachen zu sehen. Auf ihr Drängen hin lernte er in der richtigen Küche kochen und sogar nähen, lange bevor die Notwendigkeit dazu bestand, es für sie zu tun, weil sie nicht mehr in der Lage dazu war.

Nur wenn Dad sich für einen seltenen Besuch ankündigte, erlaubte sie ihm widerwillig, Jeans und Hemd anzuziehen, einen schicken Unisex-Blazer darüber, in der kälteren Jahreszeit einen Pullunder. Diesen Stil hatte er bis heute mehr oder weniger beibehalten.

Es schien ihm, als habe sie Angst oder wenigstens großen Respekt vor Dad. Als hätten sich die beiden nichts zu sagen. Gefühle konnte er für den beherrscht und kühl wirkenden Riesen, der sein Vater war, daher nie wirklich entwickeln. Sie sprach nie schlecht über ihn; eigentlich erwähnte sie ihn nie, wenn er unterwegs auf seinen Geschäftsreisen war.

Das Haar ließ er sich nicht mehr oft schneiden, weil sie es lang bevorzugte. Zu ihrem Leidwesen hatte er keine Locken wie Shirley Temple, doch auf seine dichten Haare war sie trotzdem stolz. Abends vor dem Fernseher drehte sie ihm manchmal Schleifen ein und amüsierte sich, indem sie ihn sich im Handspiegel betrachten ließ.

„Du hast Mummys Haar", sagte sie zärtlich und massierte seine Kopfhaut. „Das hast du gut gemacht. Damit wirst du mal Schauspieler, hm? Ein ganz großer."

Als sie ihn einmal mit der Schere im Badezimmer erwischt hatte, hatte sie sie ihm zornig entrissen und angedroht, sein Auge auszustechen. Es hatte ihm leid getan. Ihretwegen. Obwohl ihn in der Schule alle verspotteten. Selbst nach Moms Tod hatte er es nie übers Herz gebracht, es zu stutzen.

„Nein", sagte er, als House bedeutungsvoll, aber schweigend die Narbe darunter nachmodellierte. „Die ist trotzdem von meinem Vater. Meine Mutter war nicht gewalttätig. Nicht in der ersten Zeit. "


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: thank you all for reading and the lovely reviews you made, even if your first language isn't the one I write in; it means a lot! I'm sorry I can't reply via PM if your reviews remain anonymously, but really, thanks so much! For those who are awaiting more Slash, please stay tuned. House and Chase will get together sweating again, I promise. However, it's time now for Chase's story.**_

Als er acht Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte sie angefangen, regelmäßig zur Flasche zu greifen. Schleichend erst, so dass der Kleine lange selbst nichts merkte. Komisch war sie schon immer gewesen, daher machte er sich keine allzu großen Gedanken, wenn sie einen Termin nicht einhielt oder sich stundenlang in ihrem Zimmer vergrub. Von klein auf daran gewöhnt, für sich selbst zu sorgen, maulte er nicht. Der Vater kehrte nur alle paar Wochen zurück, um sich nach Gouvernanten für Robert umzusehen, die dieser eine nach der anderen verschliss. Er war kein bockiges Kind, nur verträumt und ein bisschen schwierig, zu verschlossen für sein Alter. Im Bestreben, es allen recht zu machen, unterliefen ihm viele Fehler. Einer davon war, die Erzieherinnen zur Weißglut zu treiben, die ihn für langsam hielten, weil er angeblich nicht aufpasste oder geistig abwesend war. Obwohl er House Jahre später das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte.

Es gefiel Mom ganz und gar nicht, dass er sich mit anderen Kindern am Strand verabredete, und seine Sportlichkeit – Jungs aus der Arbeiterklasse vorbehalten, wie sie behauptete - war ihr ein Dorn im Auge. Der einzige Kompromiss, zu dem sie sich breitschlagen ließ, war Beachvolleyball, weil auch Susan spielte.

Dass er ein guter Läufer und viel mit dem Skateboard unterwegs war, interessierte sie wenig. Höchstens dass sie schimpfte, wenn er sich das Knie oder den Ellenbogen aufgeschürft hatte. Das wöchentliche Surfen und Schwimmen im Meer mit Daniel hielt er vor ihr geheim.

In der Schule musste er in englischer Literatur, Geschichte und Musik brillieren. Das waren nämlich Mädchenfächer. Ihre Enttäuschung darüber, dass er, wenn überhaupt, lieber Cello als Blockflöte lernen würde, ging soweit, dass sie die Idee von einem musizierenden Wunderkind aufgab. Chormitglied blieb er immerhin, bis ihn mit vierzehn der Stimmbruch einholte. Eine niederschmetternde Erkenntnis für Mrs. Chase.

Die einzige Geburtstagsparty, die er in großem Stil feiern durfte, war zu seinem zehnten, und er war furchtbar aufgeregt. Eine Woche später fand sie statt, weil an seinem Ehrentag schlechtes Wetter vorausgesagt war. Mom und Mrs. Graham, seine damalige Gouvernante, organisierten ein Barbecue im Garten, schmückten die Bäume mit Girlanden und Lampions. Mom ließ sogar den Swimmingpool füllen, der nie benutzt wurde. Unter der Bedingung, dass er überwiegend Mädchen einlud, hatte er sich dieses Geschenk erkauft. Daniel, eine Klassenstufe über ihm, kannte eine Menge und brachte ihre Spielkameradin Susan und Freundinnen seiner älteren Schwester mit. Es war nett gewesen. Obwohl auf der Torte _Happy Birthday, Robyn!_ gestanden hatte. Ein Fauxpas, den Mom mit der Untauglichkeit des Konditors entschuldigt und für Riesengelächter gesorgt hatte.

Geschenkt hatte sie ihm einen dunkelblauen Einteiler, wie ihn Robert Redford in _Der große Gatsby_ trug, als er im Pool erschossen worden war. Weil der wie ein Badeanzug geschnitten war. Der Einteiler, nicht Robert Redford.

„Du wirst zum Anbeißen darin aussehen, Schatz. Probier ihn doch nachher gleich an, wenn ihr ins Wasser geht."

Genant hatte er ihn unter dem Papier versteckt und seine alte Badehose anbehalten, nachdem Mom sich für einen Mittagsschlaf ins Haus zurückgezogen hatte.

Erst später, als der Vater nur noch in Form eines monatlichen Schecks über Alimente von sich hören ließ, gestattete sie ihm ein wenig mehr Freiraum, ließ ihn selbständig für den Haushalt einkaufen und in die Stadt fahren, da er jetzt „der Mann im Haus" war.

Gewissenhaft machte er Polaroids von den Kleidern, die er sich im Laden ausgesucht hatte, um Mom um ihre Einwilligung zu fragen, ehe er noch einmal hinfuhr und sie schließlich mit dem mütterlichen Segen erwarb. Ihre eigene Garderobe bereicherte er auf dieselbe Weise. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, ihrem Geschmack zu treffen – sie hatte ihm ihren geradezu eingeimpft. Anziehen tat sie die Sachen nur, wenn sie sich aus dem Haus quälte, was immer seltener der Fall war.

Robyn blieb dennoch präsent, bis sie ihr irgendwann wie der Sohn egal wurde. Hauptsache, irgendjemand war da. Manchmal war Robert sogar willkommener. Er hielt mehr aus als ein zartes Mädchen. Und wenn sie die Stimmen hörte, machte es keinen Unterschied. Dann hatte er Mühe, ihr überhaupt klarzumachen, dass er keine Bedrohung für sie darstellte. Oder er versteckte sich vor ihr im Schrank.

Aber es war die Verzweiflung und der Alkohol, und er glaubte, dass sie es nicht mit Vorsatz tat, wenn sie ihn herumschleifte oder anschrie und ihm bald sogar ein paar Knochen brach in ihrer Raserei.

Er musste aufpassen, dass es nicht soweit kam, was angesichts ihrer Unberechenbarkeit einem Drahtseilakt glich. Ständig vergewisserte er sich, an welchen Plätzen sie ihre Flaschen aufbewahrte und kontrollierte den Bestand, um ihn nicht versiegen zu lassen. Supermärkte und Tankstellen klapperte er in penibel in sein Notizbuch geschriebenen Abständen ab, damit es nicht verdächtig wirkte, wenn er jeden zweiten Tag einen Arm voll Whisky und Wodka an die Kasse schleppte. Allerdings schien den Verkäufern das ziemlich gleich zu sein.

Trotz allen Schikanen liebte er seine Mutter. Sie in ein Heim zu geben, kam nicht in Frage. Außerdem war sie das Einzige, das er hatte.

Bevor es schlimmer wurde und Dad noch sporadisch bei ihnen wohnte, um die Formalitäten der Scheidung zu klären, hatte der ihn oft zu Tante Amy geschickt. Er mochte sie, aber jedes Mal, wenn er dort die Ferien verbrachte, fühlte er sich als Verräter an seiner Mutter. Tante Amy ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihm vor Augen zu führen, wie bedauernswert er sei. Mitleid war nicht das, was er brauchte und wollte. Er brauchte Hilfe, die er allein seiner Mutter nicht zu geben imstande war. Aber wie etwas ausdrücken, das sofort missverstanden werden würde? Die Alternative für ihn hieße Jugendamt, das nicht zögern würde, ihn in ein Kinderheim zu überweisen. Und Mom in eine Anstalt, in der er sie nicht mehr wieder erkennen würde, falls er es über sich brachte, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten.

Dann lieber Robyn sein und manchmal mit Mom über Dinge lachen, die nur sie beide verstanden.

oOo

In einem hastigen Zug leerte er das dritte Glas, um dann dem Hummer zu Leibe zu rücken, den er flink zersäbelte und das Innere ohne einen Rest auslöste. Im Sezieren hatte er mittlerweile Übung. Was seine Vergangenheit betraf, war nicht mehr aus ihm herauszubekommen. Er hasste sich bereits für seine Redseligkeit und sah erschöpft und düster drein. Manchmal war es eigenartig, wie genau er Chase' Gefühlwelt auslotete. Allerdings ließ er sie ihn nicht oft so deutlich erkennen wie jetzt.

House legte nachdrücklich die Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Für mich sind Sie der faszinierendste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist, gerade weil Sie so sind, wie Sie sind. Weil Sie dank Ihrer Mutter beides in sich zulassen können, Junge und Mädchen. Das gelingt nicht vielen. Auch wenn sie falsch gehandelt hat, haben Sie das Beste aus Ihrer Situation gemacht. Und ich sag Ihnen noch was: ich würde Sie jederzeit Cameron oder Cuddy vorziehen. Sogar Wilson. Das habe ich auch, ob Sie's glauben oder nicht."

Sein Lachen, mit dem er House' Geständnis kommentierte, schwankte zwischen Hysterie und Niedergeschlagenheit. Aber auch Erlösung.

oOo

An den Stufen zur Kirche blieben sie stehen. Ratlos wandte Chase sich ihm zu. Der Aufstieg wäre kräftezehrend für House, anders als früher. Im Grunde unmöglich. Die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen blieb House nicht verborgen; flüchtig drückte er ihn an seine Seite. Als Chase an seine Ausdauer dachte, mit der er ihn am Ende die Treppen hinaufgescheucht hatte und er vor Vergnügen kreischend davon geflitzt war, würgte es ihn in der Kehle. Natürlich gab es einen Weg für Kinderwägen und Rollstühle, doch dazwischen befanden sich ebenfalls Stufen. Würde er auf diese ausweichen, bräuchten sie noch länger.

Wehmütig spähte er hinauf zur weißen Kuppel. Von dort oben hatte man eine atemberaubende Aussicht auf die Häuser der Stadt. Jedenfalls hatte er es mit House so empfunden. Er hatte ihn auf seinem Rücken reiten lassen und war dabei auf der Mauer rund um die Basilika entlang balanciert, bis ein ähnlicher Nörgler angetanzt war wie heute am Karussell und House ermahnt hatte, einem heiligen Ort gefälligst den nötigen Respekt zu zollen.

Obwohl er es nicht gewollt hatte, weil er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, hatte er ihn mit seinem Vater verglichen, der nie im Traum daran gedacht hatte, mit ihm herumzualbern. Wenn der ihn so gesehen hätte, hätte er House eine Klage wegen Fahrlässigkeit im Umgang mit Kindern auf den Hals gehetzt und seinem Sohn ordentlich den Hintern versohlt. Spaß und Nervenkitzel waren für ihn Fremdwörter gewesen. Schon deshalb, weil er glaubte, dass er – Robert – sich schonen müsse. Bis in die Pubertät hinein war er nach dem Dafürhalten seines Vaters ein überempfindliches, kränkelndes Kind gewesen und hatte darüber hinaus unter dem von House bereits erwähntem Asthma und Krampfanfällen mit einhergehenden Fieberschüben gelitten. Die, wie er heute wusste, nicht aus einer Fehlinformation seines Organismus oder des Gehirns resultierten, sondern denen psychische Ursachen zugrunde lagen. Welche, hatte House ihm an Beispielen erklärt, die ihn beschämt hatten. In der Kindheit hatte sich psychischer Stress auf diese Art entladen, wenn er Zeuge von Streitgesprächen seiner Eltern wurde oder er etwas verlor, das ihm wichtig war. Genau wie an dem Tag, als House ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er nicht mehr bei ihm wohnen könne. Er hatte seinen Wunschtraum auf House projiziert und ihn mit dem frühkindlichen Trauma bezahlt. Zu einer Zeit, als House noch nicht bereit gewesen war, eine größere Rolle als die des Arbeitgebers in seinem Leben zu spielen, die er inzwischen mehr als bereitwillig ausfüllte. Nur wie lange noch?

Die Sorge des Vaters indes war nicht elterlicher Zuneigung entsprungen und seine angeblich schwache Gesundheit eine Farce, das hatte er früh erkannt. Andererseits hätte er ihn niemals mit Mum alleingelassen. Solange sie zu dritt zumindest auf dem Papier eine Familie waren, war er dazu verdonnert worden, die Mimose zu markieren, damit Dad sich nicht mit ihm auf die Art befassen musste, wie das Väter an Wochenenden oder freien Tagen normalerweise zu tun pflegten, es wenigstens sollten. So wie House es getan hatte.

Zwei Tage lang hatte er das schiere Glück in den Händen und nicht für möglich gehalten, dass es so etwas gab, dass er das fühlen durfte, nach dem er unbewusst auf der Suche gewesen war. Geborgenheit und Wärme. Mitunter war er so überwältigt gewesen, dass er hätte platzen oder sich auf dem Boden hätte wälzen mögen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn oft erschreckt mit seinen Stimmungen, die für einen Elfjährigen ungewöhnlich waren. Die Verwirrung darüber, dass sich jemand um seiner selbst willen kümmerte und ihm Gutes hatte tun wollen, hatte ihn zunächst völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Daran, dass er vor Freude viel geweint hatte, konnte er sich entsinnen, als wäre es gestern erst gewesen.

Und an den bohrenden Abschiedsschmerz, der wie ein Dolch in seine Brust gefahren war, als House gemeint hatte, es sei an der Zeit, ihn wieder im Hotel abzuliefern. So lange wie möglich hatte er die Trennung hinausgeschoben, gebettelt und geheult und sich an ihn gehängt, als könne er ihn daran hindern, zu gehen. Hatte sich verachtet, weil er Greg ein schlechtes Gewissen verursachte und weil er doch schon ein großer Junge war. Vor Elend und Übermüdung war er schließlich in den Armen seines neuen großen Freundes eingeschlafen und im Hotelzimmer von Prinz Albert und Königin Victoria wieder aufgewacht.

Dad hatte ihn mit zusammengebissenem Kiefer taxiert und keinen Ton darüber gesagt, wie froh er war, ihn unversehrt wiederzuhaben. Nur dass er Dr. House jetzt einen Scheck überschreiben musste für die ganzen überflüssigen Ausgaben, in die er sich seinetwegen gestürzt hatte. Am liebsten hätte sein Vater dem amerikanischen Kollegen die Kleider ohnehin zurückgeschickt (_Du hättest doch Nein sagen können_).

Von dem Anfall, bei dem seine Hose zerrissen und blutig geworden war, erzählte er nichts, weil Dad für seine Verhältnisse bereits ärgerlich genug war. Wenn er obendrein erfuhr, dass er seinen Inhalator vergessen hatte, konnte ihm leicht die Hand ausrutschen. Mit leicht war nicht der Schlag gemeint. Mitunter konnte Dad richtig wütend werden. Mum schob das auf seine slawische Herkunft, aber Robert fand es trotzdem unheimlich. Als würde man eine Flasche Soda aufschütteln und postwendend öffnen, um den Sprudel herausschießen zu sehen.

Mürrisch grummelte er vor sich hin. Kinder waren eine Last. Warum er denn nicht im Hotel geblieben wäre, wo es doch ein Schwimmbad gab und er sogar die Sauna und die Massage hätte testen können? Ihn hätte das in seinem Alter viel mehr gereizt als auszureißen und dem Vater Sorgen zu bereiten. So musste er sich jetzt wohl oder übel mit der Suche nach der Adresse des Kollegen bemühen, um ihn zu entschädigen für den Aufwand, den er mit Robert gehabt hatte.

Da hatte er endgültig gemerkt, dass er sich immer ungeschickt und einfältig vorkam, sobald Dad sich der Not gehorchend mit ihm abgab. Und es war doch ein Glück, dass House da gewesen war, um ihn zu unterhalten, trotz der Tatsache, dass er – wäre er nicht in den neuen Sachen aufgewacht – geargwöhnt hätte, er träume. In dessen Gegenwart hatte er sich sicher gefühlt, selbst auf der hohen Mauer über Montmartre. Er hatte seinen Hals umklammert und vor Übermut geschrieen, wenn House so getan hatte, als ginge ihm in der luftigen Höhe und auf angeblich wackelnden Beinen das Gleichgewicht verloren. Nicht dass es wieder sein musste, er war ja jetzt erwachsen und viel zu schwer (wenngleich House nach wie vor spielend mit seinem Gewicht fertig wurde), aber es stimmte ihn doch traurig, dass seinem Freund, der ihn damals so gerne getragen hatte, der Aufstieg verwehrt blieb.

Die physische Einschränkung gewann neue Dimensionen, machte ihm bewusst, auf wie viele Dinge er seither verzichten musste. Davor war er nicht nur geistig ein aktiver Mensch gewesen.

„Möchten Sie nach oben?" fragte House. „Vielleicht hilft es, sich als Unverstandener ein bisschen beim großen Unbekannten auszuweinen. Ich warte hier."

Wie um ihn trösten zu müssen, presste sich Chase verneinend an ihn.

„Es macht mir nichts aus", versicherte er.

„Aber mir. Beten kann ich überall. Man braucht keine Kirche dazu."

Er belohnte seine Antwort mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, während Touristen an ihnen vorbeistiefelten, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf das ungewöhnliche Paar zu werfen. Allerdings hätten ihm die gerade nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Chase' fieberhaftes Ausstrecken nach ihm, mit dem er den Austausch intensivierte, sagte ihm, dass er dasselbe fühlte.

Der Nachtclub stand noch aus, um den Abend komplett zu machen. Wirklich Lust hatte keiner mehr von ihnen darauf, aber vielleicht wäre es eine willkommene Zerstreuung für Chase, der seit der Rückblende in seine Kindheit blass aussah. Im Moulin Rouge-Viertel existierte eine Bar, die der damaligen ähnelte und aus der Soulmusik tönte. Kurzerhand zog er den Jungen hinein.

„Ich bin sternhagelvoll", intervenierte er, ihn am Ärmel zupfend. „Ich glaube, ich würde mich hier blamieren, wenn Sie mich jetzt auf die Tanzfläche zerren."

„Das war der Plan."

Nachtschwärmerei war seine Sache nicht; apathisch lungerte er mit House am Tresen herum und ließ sich einen Cocktail spendieren. Ironischerweise wurde James Browns _This is a Man's World_ gespielt, was nicht gerade zur Verbesserung seiner Laune beitrug. In seinen Augen brütete dumpfer Schmerz, der zuvor nicht da gewesen war. Es tat ihm auf einmal weh, die Erinnerung beschworen zu haben. Doch aus exakt diesem Grund hatte er den Trip realisiert. Um etwas aufzurühren in dem großen Chase, das schon am kleinen genagt hatte.

„Mögen Sie keine schwarze Musik mehr? Oder ist Ihre Energie von damals flöten gegangen? Sie haben fast die ganze Nacht durchgetanzt."

„Auf Ihrem Arm und nicht stoned", ergänzte er mit einem melancholischen Lächeln und sog am Strohhalm, um den Rest seines Mai Tais aus dem Glas zu schlürfen. Anschließend pflückte er das Ananasstück vom Cocktailstick, den er auf den Unterteller gelegt hatte, um es bis zum Schluss aufzuheben. Die Geste hatte in ihrer Anmut etwas ungeheuer Sinnliches. Als die Ananas zwischen den kräftigen Zähnen zerkleinert wurde, wünschte er sich plötzlich, er hätte ihm angeboten, sie zu teilen. House hätte an der einen Seite des Stäbchens begonnen, Chase an der anderen, bis sich ihre Lippen berührt hätten und mit dem Fruchtfleisch zu einer Delikatesse verschmolzen wären, die sämtliche anderen in den Schatten stellte.

oOo

Er hatte ihn heimgetragen wie ein preisgekröntes Gebilde aus Zuckerguss durch strömenden Regen, in seinen Mantel eingemummt und befürchtet, ihn zu grob anzufassen oder dass der nie stillstehende Verkehr ihn aufweckte und er vor lauter Angst zu weinen anfing, aber er hatte geschlummert wie ein Baby und dabei wohlig geschnauft. Er hatte ihm vertraut, mehr als er es verdient hatte.

Nach seinem eigenen Ermessen war es nicht viel gewesen, was er für den Buben getan hatte. Aber was anderes hätte er tun können? Ihn adoptieren? Beide Elternteile hatten noch gelebt, und abgesehen davon grenzte es an Utopie, als Junggeselle ein Kind aufzunehmen, das man nur ein Wochenende lang um sich gehabt und ansonsten keinerlei Erfahrung oder Ambitionen betreffs einer eigenen Familie hatte. Aber er bildete sich ein, den kleinen Robert in dieser Zeit recht gut durchschaut zu haben, ihn zu begreifen. Mehr als zum Zeitpunkt seiner Einstellung bei ihm, als die Wunden schon zu tief waren, um sie vollständig und ohne immer wieder aufbrechende Narben zu heilen. Eventuell hatte das ihre gegenseitige Anziehungskraft bestärkt.

oOo

„Zu dumm, dass wir das nicht wiederholen können. Aber die kessen Bienen, die Sie da hinten so begehrlich anstarren, könnten ein adäquater Ersatz für meine starken Arme sein."

„Ich mag nicht tanzen", beschied er und klang beinahe quengelig; musste er sich wirklich noch Mut antrinken? House bestellte einen Gin Tonic. „Mir genügt's, wenn ich mich hier aufrecht halten kann."

„An einem Mädchen macht das gleich doppelt soviel Spaß", erwiderte er und zwinkerte ihm ob der Doppeldeutigkeit zu. „Kommen Sie. Seien Sie kein Feigling. Zeigen Sie mir Ihre maskuline Seite. Ich würde mich ja gerne opfern, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, wir würden uns heute lächerlich machen. Sie können nicht den ganzen Tag an meinem Rockzipfel hängen, nur weil Sie Mitleid mit mir haben. Amüsieren Sie sich."

Zaudernd und ein wenig torkelnd stieß er sich vom Tresen ab, schob den Unterkiefer vor, straffte den Rücken und ging dann sehr gerade auf die Verehrerinnen zu, die aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln anfingen und sich gegenseitig in die Rippen knufften.

Er hatte die Auswahl, und er entschied sich für die kleine Dunkelhaarige, die auch House' Wahl gewesen wäre. Zufrieden grinsend senkte er die Nase in seinen Mojito.

Sein einwandfreies Französisch verblüffte die Mädchen. Er versprach, den nicht minder hübschen Begleiterinnen später ebenfalls einen Tanz zu schenken, was die Brünette zu einem gespielt empörten Aufschrei verleitete. Aber er machte es richtig. Weltmännisch. Das war Frankreich. Gedanklich klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter und war stolz auf ihn.

Als hätte der Discjockey Chase' Gemütslage telepathisiert, legte er Sam Cooke auf.

House wusste, dass Chase diese Art von Musik liebte; er legte zuhause häufig Rhythm and Blues auf, was ungewöhnlich war für einen Twen, wie er sie normalerweise kannte. Demzufolge waren Evergreens unter der Plattensammlung von Mom gewesen, die anscheinend mithilfe schmachtender Lieder und kitschiger Filme das gefunden hatte, was Rowan Chase ihr verwehrt hatte.

Noch selbst verspielt, romantisch und ein bisschen weltfremd, war sie überfordert damit gewesen, ein eigenes Kind großzuziehen. Ihr biologisches Alter war dabei nicht relevant. Sie hatte einen Märchenprinz geheiratet, der sich als Schweinehirt entpuppt hatte. Und dabei wollte sie nur eine Prinzessin sein. Ihre zerplatzte Illusion hatte sie wenigstens an dem Kleinen zu verwirklichen versucht, indem sie ihn in ihre Wunschrolle drängte, ihm einen sowohl weiblichen als auch männlichen Vornamen verpasste und an ihm das ausarbeitete, was sie sich von ihrem Mann erhofft hatte, der sich angesichts ihrer hohen Erwartungen binnen kurzem von ihr zurückzog, indem er durch die Weltgeschichte jettete. Es war keine große Offenbarung, doch sie hatte ihn weitaus mehr geprägt als Daddy mit ihrer Flucht vor der Realität, die sie Chase vorgelebt hatte. Der mied zwar weder die Realität noch ging er Konfrontationen aus dem Weg, solange sie überschaubar blieben, aber es hatte manchmal den Anschein, als lebe er in einer eigenen Welt. Wie er das auch mit ihm – House – tat.

Interessant fand er, dass es in seinem eigenen Fall umgekehrt gewesen war, und das, obwohl John House sich einen feuchten Kehricht um ihn geschert hatte. Chase hatte es verstanden, die positiven Aspekte der unkonventionellen Erziehung - oder wie immer man es nennen wollte - in das Erwachsenenleben mit hinüber zu retten, sich ein Stück Naivität bewahrt, das Mom ihm vererbt hatte. Er selbst hatte immer nur das Negative gesehen und dabei nicht bemerkt, dass er seinem Stiefvater mehr Einfluss auf sein Leben nehmen ließ als seine Mutter, und in seinem Eifer, nicht so zu werden wie er, in dieselbe Kerbe geschlagen hatte. Er konnte genauso verletzend und spöttisch sein wie Mr. House, vielleicht sogar schlimmer. Sein Vater war ihm stets wie ein Grobian, ein ungehobelter Bauer erschienen, dem der Intellekt zum Streiten gänzlich abging und der sich instinktiv in jeden erdenklichen zwischenmenschlichen Fettnapf setzte. Er dagegen stocherte geradezu manisch in Wespennestern herum.

Er hätte Victoria Chase gerne kennen gelernt, denn sie schien ihm eine schillernde Persönlichkeit gewesen zu sein, trotz oder gerade aufgrund ihrer Fehler und der Ahnungslosigkeit, mit der sie ihren Untergang gewählt hatte. Wieder ein Versäumnis. Wenn er den Kleinen ernster genommen hätte, wäre nichts weiter dabei gewesen, sie in die Staaten einfliegen zu lassen oder schon früher eine Reise nach Down Under anzutreten. Doch damals war er noch recht grün hinter den Ohren gewesen und hatte erst angefangen, sich über eherne Medizinerregeln hinwegzusetzen. Eine davon lautete, keinem Kollegen die Butter vom Brot zu nehmen, und wenn doch, dann nur mit dessen ausdrücklicher Genehmigung. Dümmer konnte eigentlich kein Kodex lauten.

Hinter seinem Glas beobachtete er Chase und seine Eroberung. Das Mädchen kroch regelrecht in seine Schulter, während sich die beiden in einem Blues wiegten und trotz Chase' Schwips eine perfekte Einheit bildeten. Berührungsängste kannte sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich war sie entschlossen, ihn mit ihrem Temperament zu bestechen, um ihn nicht an die Konkurrentinnen abtreten zu müssen, was er verstehen konnte. Chase tanzte so elegant wie früher, mit demselben tranceähnlichen Engagement. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, und er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als sie die Arme um ihn legte und die Hände auf seinen Rücken.

Er sollte beben vor Eifersucht, doch erstaunlicherweise blieb er gelassen, nahezu heiter. Chase wirkte völlig natürlich im Umgang mit der Französin, die selbst auf Stilettos nur bis zu seiner Schulter reichte, sich aber tapfer schlug. Er wusste, dass Chase ein guter Tänzer war und es seinen Partnern leicht machte, ihm zu folgen. Bei Joanne Stewart, Wilsons Patientin, hatte er es ausgekundschaftet, und nicht zuletzt an sich selbst.

Irgendwann glitt seine Hand automatisch hinunter in Richtung Po, und sie verzieh ihm mit einem lustigen Kichern, wobei sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, das ihn erröten und zu House schauen ließ. Er nickte ihm zu, doch der Junge bewegte sich auf einmal weniger selbstbewusst und schien erleichtert, als das Stück zu Ende war und er sie zu ihren Freundinnen zurückführen durfte, die sehnsüchtig auf ihren großen Auftritt warteten und bereits eine Münze geworfen hatten, wer die Nächste sein durfte.

Ihre Namen waren ihm nach dem dritten Drink entfallen, aber es störte ihn nicht. Viel wichtiger war, dass Chase wieder lachte und abgelenkt war von dem, was ihn quälte. Höflich hatte er sie ihm vorgestellt und sich für den Tanz mit einer Runde Cocktails revanchiert, der eine zweite folgte. Verlangende Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper wie Tentakel um das Haupt der Medusa. Nichtsdestoweniger schien er es tatsächlich zu genießen, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. House fragte sich, was seine Attraktivität bei den dreien ausmachte. Die Exotik, das Fremde, oder die Tatsache, dass er sich als Kavalier der alten Schule gebärdete, und das ganz ohne Anstrengung? Er war zwar anziehend, aber House war aufgefallen, dass er aus seinem Aussehen keinen Vorteil zog. Und dass nicht jede Frau seinem Charme erlag.

Schließlich brachen die Mädchen mit großem Getue und O là là auf. Er sah doppelt und war froh, seinen Stock als Ausrede gebrauchen zu können, um sich darauf zu stützen, während die jungen Frauen sich wortreich und übertrieben gestikulierend von Chase verabschiedeten. Sein Rausch machte es ihm unmöglich, zu verstehen, was sie sagten. Die schrillen Stimmen gingen in nervtötendem Geplapper unter und tausend „_Au revoir, cheri_."

„Sie waren gut", meinte er und rüttelte ihn freundschaftlich und dank des übermäßigen Alkoholkonsums ein wenig derb an der Schulter, indem er den Arm um ihn warf. Obwohl er recht viel vertrug, war er nun doch ordentlich zugedröhnt. Hoffentlich hatten die Mädchen nichts in die Gläser. Solch einen Handgriff – Pille aus dem Ärmel unauffällig ins Glas - erledigten die jungen Leute heutzutage im Schlaf. Dazu kam, dass er und auch Chase nicht mehr aufnahmefähig dafür waren, was um sie herum geschah. Wobei er Chase' Klarsichtigkeit bewunderte. Bisher hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, er sei der Trinkfestere von ihnen beiden.

„Ich fürchte, Sie sind schneller wieder auf dem rechten Pfad, als Sie glauben. Welche der Mademoiselles hat denn Ihre Telefonnummer ergattert? Oder haben Sie der kleinen Schwarzhaarigen meine gegeben? Die war scharf auf mich, oder?"

Chase lächelte mit herabgezogenen Mundwinkeln, wobei er einen herrlichen Flunsch zog. Allerdings hätte House ihn lieber lachen hören, denn das Grüblerische, in das er sich jetzt flüchtete, wertete er nicht unbedingt als gutes Omen. Während er ihn angespannt betrachtete, merkte er, dass er ihm stumm den Liebesschwur in den Mund legte, den er hören wollte. _Ich brauche sie nicht, die albernen Gänschen. Ich will nur bei dir sein. Für immer._

Sein Akzent klang ausgeprägter als sonst, ein bisschen weinerlich sogar. „Schaffen wir's zur Pension zurück? Ich glaube, Sie müssen mich jetzt doch tragen."


	6. Chapter 6

Die Metro verkehrte schon lange nicht mehr; es war vier Uhr morgens. Nach ein paar unsicheren Schritten erbarmte sich ein wie aus dem Nichts auftauchender Taxifahrer und erleichterte sie um das Dreifache des eigentlichen Betrags. House war zu erledigt, um in einer fremden Sprache eine Debatte über unlautere Zahlungsmethoden vom Zaun zu brechen. Ächzend händigte er dem Wucherer das Verlangte aus und schleifte den Jungen neben sich her zum Portal.

Im Hotelzimmer angekommen, versäumte er es nicht, das „Bitte nicht stören"-Schild vor die Tür zu hängen und schloss selbige mit dem Fuß, um den halb schlafenden Chase in seine Arme zu ziehen.

„Der letzte Tanz geht an mich", wisperte er an seinem Nasenrücken. Schwer blies der Atem des Jungen an seine Kehle, während er einen Protest nuschelte und halbherzig Anstalten machte, sich von ihm zu lösen. House hielt ihm den Finger an die Lippen. „Ich habe gar nichts von Ihnen gehabt in der Bar, den sind Sie mir jetzt noch schuldig. Ich halte Sie, Sie müssen gar nichts machen."

„Okay", murmelte Chase. „Meinetwegen."

Versunken in sich selbst lehnte er den Kopf an ihn und passte sich seinem Rhythmus an, der zunächst ein wenig linkisch ausfiel. Ohne Musik fiel es ihm schwer, den richtigen Takt zu finden. Aber Chase machte mit, brachte sie beide auf einen Level, bei dem ihn beinahe das Glücksgefühl durchwogte, das er mit dem Buben auf dem Arm gefühlt hatte. So weich und anschmiegsam war er, dass er ihn fester an sich drückte, selbstvergessen seinen Nacken kraulte. Chase seufzte, ein sicherer Indikator, dass er sich wohl fühlte. Behutsam schob ihn House in seine Bewegungen und brummte eine leise Melodie.

„Können wir reden?" fragte er nach einer Weile, in der Chase sich in eine Art Dämmerzustand getanzt hatte. Er war schwerer geworden, hing förmlich an ihm. Aber er war noch da. „Es war sehr interessant, zu erfahren, wie Sie mit Mommy gelebt haben."

oOo

Etwa ein Jahr nach der Scheidung lernte sie jemanden kennen. Er hieß Thomas, hatte einen Bierbauch und roch säuerlich und immer so, als würde er sich höchstens einmal im Monat waschen. Eifersüchtig bis in die Fingerspitzen beschloss er, den Rivalen zu verabscheuen. Hass zu empfinden, war eine neue Erfahrung, da er nicht seinem sanftmütigen Wesen entsprach und Mom überdies endlich wieder öfter lachte und abends gelegentlich ausging, aber er konzentrierte sich so sehr auf seine negativen Empfindungen, dass es ihm schließlich gelang, sie zu verinnerlichen. _Er _war Mommys Versorger, kein dahergelaufener Fremder. Bisher hatte sie nie über mangelnde Fürsorge geklagt.

Thomas meinte es zwar gut, behandelte Mom aber völlig falsch, indem er sie in teuere Restaurants ausführte, wo es genauso teuren Wein gab. Er selbst durfte nicht mit, obwohl Thomas ihn gelegentlich gern dabei gehabt hätte.

Seine Mutter wollte, dass er Hausaufgaben machte und sich anschließend vor den Fernseher setzte, um dann Punkt neun schlafen zu gehen. Disziplin und Regeln seien wichtig für Heranwachsende, sagte sie. In zwei Jahren würde sie ihre damalige Haltung in Alkohol ertränkt haben.

Dass sie abhängig war, wusste Thomas nicht, weil sie Scarlett O'Haras Trick anwandte und vor einer Verabredung stets mit Eau de Cologne gurgelte, das den Whisky neutralisierte. Mittlerweile hatte sich ihr Organismus darauf eingestellt, verräterische Symptome ihrer Sucht zu vertuschen. Trinken tat sie meist erst, wenn sie wieder zuhause war. Doch ihre Absenzen steigerten sich zu Halluzinationen, in denen Rowan ihr mittels eines richterlichen Beschlusses das Kind nahm oder etwas mit ihm geschah, worüber sie keine Kontrolle hatte. Unter allen Umständen, ihn zu beschützen, tat sie ihm weh, verrenkte seine Glieder und schrie ihn an, weil er abwechselnd Rowan und Robert in ihren Visionen repräsentierte.

„Du nimmst mir nicht auch noch mein großes Mädchen, du Scheusal! Ich brech' dir den Arm, wenn du's tust!"

Er gewöhnte es sich an, selbst im Sommer langärmlige T-Shirts und Jeans zu tragen. Arme und Beine waren permanent von Hämatomen übersät. Er wollte nicht, dass ein Lehrer darauf aufmerksam wurde und versuchen würde, mit Mom zu sprechen.

Eines Tages klingelte Thomas unangemeldet an der Haustür. Seine Mutter schlief, und er machte vorsichtig auf. Eigenartigerweise war er nicht ihretwegen gekommen. Tapsig sein lächerliches Baseballcap knetend, stampfte er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und fragte, ob er zufällig Lust hätte, mit ihm etwas trinken zu gehen. Das klang verführerisch und männlich. Er hatte stark sein wollen und nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich so schnell bestechen lassen würde. Aber wegen Moms Migräne waren die Jalousien heruntergelassen, und er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen in dem großen Haus, das sein Käfig war, wenn Mom es beliebte. Mrs. Slatterly, die neue Gouvernante, hatte heute ihren freien Tag.

„Warten Sie", beschied er, froh über die Gelegenheit, dem Dunst aus Zigaretten und Alkohol zu entkommen. Er hatte vorher nicht daran gedacht, fort zu gehen. „Ich muss schnell Mama Bescheid sagen."

Bevor er eintreten konnte, schloss er die Tür.

Flink trabte er in die Küche und schrieb ihr eine Nachricht auf die Tafel, dass er mit einem Klassenkameraden für die nächste Woche anstehende Biologieprüfung lernen und erst in ein paar Stunden zurück sein würde. Einen Namen hinterließ er nicht. Es war ja eine Lüge, und sie würde anrufen und sich vergewissern wollen, ob er tatsächlich den Nachmittag mit einem Freund verbrachte, von dem sie nichts wusste.

Ganz so übel war Thomas nicht. Zwar war er am Anfang ziemlich unbeholfen und stellte die üblichen Fragen über Schule und Freunde, doch seine Mühe wurde von dem kleinen Robert umso mehr honoriert, wenngleich er ahnte, dass sich Mommys Liebhaber bei ihm einzuschmeicheln versuchte. Reserviert antwortete er mehr oder weniger wahrheitsgemäß. Was seine Freunde anging, zählte er einfach die auf, mit denen er gern näher bekannt wäre. Und natürlich die Sportarten, die er mit ihnen trieb. Beeindruckt warf ihm Thomas einen Seitenblick zu.

„Deine Mutter hat mir berichtet, du liest lieber Bücher und spielst Blockflöte. Hey, wenn du willst, können wir ja mal zusammen ein Cricketspiel anschauen."

Sich auf die Lippen beißend, starrte er aus dem Fenster. Von Cricket und Hockey hatte er keine Ahnung. Das nächste Mal würde er doch bei der Wahrheit bleiben.

Gleich in der Stadt führte er ihn zur Zoohandlung, wo er sich ein Haustier aussuchen durfte. Das großzügige Angebot eines ihm völlig unbekannten Mannes verwirrte ihn. Vor Jahren hatte er eine Katze besessen, aber jetzt duldete Mom keine Tiere mehr im Haus. Mitwisser, die vielleicht den Mund nicht halten konnten, im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Dandylion, der Golden Retriever, wurde ihm später von Dad geschenkt, so dass sie nichts dagegen sagen konnte, aber er hatte ihn nicht lange. Mom hatte ihn angefahren beim Versuch, den Wagen in die Garage zu manövrieren. Die Verletzungen des Hundes waren so schwer gewesen, dass er eingeschläfert werden musste. Manchmal glaubte Robert, sie hatte es mit Vorsatz getan.

Um ihm die Wahl zu erleichtern, plädierte Thomas für das Meerschweinchen oder einen Wellensittich. Der grüngelbe gefiel ihm ganz gut, aber der Händler empfahl, ein Pärchen zu halten, da Vögel rasch abstumpften und krank wurden ohne Artgenossen. Dasselbe galt für Meerschweinchen. Vermutlich gedachte er den Umsatz anzukurbeln mit seinen Ratschlägen. Wie auch immer, Robert mochte Nager nicht besonders, und die Piepmätze wären zu laut und würden ihr auf die Nerven gehen. Der Gedanke, Mom könne sie vergiften, während er in der Schule war, brach ihm schier das Herz.

Schließlich entschied er sich für einen unscheinbar blassen Goldfisch, der in einem bauchigen Aquarium seine Runden drehte, eingeschlossen wie er.

„Du bist ein komischer Heiliger", resümierte Thomas. „Ein langweiligeres Tier habe ich selten gesehen. Wie wär's denn wenigstens mit einem Hamster?"

Nein. Er blieb dabei. Der Goldfisch sollte es sein. Von einem Teil des Haushaltsgeldes, das er jeden Monat für sich zurücklegte, würde er ihm nach und nach ein geräumiges Aquarium kaufen, mit einer Wasserpumpe, Pflanzen und Korallen. Ein paar neue Fische als Spielgefährten. Und er würde sich entsprechende Literatur zu Gemüte führen. Neuer Eifer erwachte in ihm. Er hätte ein Hobby, das sicher auch Mom guthieß. Bestimmt konnten sich auch Mädchen dafür begeistern. In bunten Farben malte er sich aus, wie sie mit ihm die Bücher über artgerechte Haltung von Süßwasserfischen studierte und ihm zu jedem Geburtstag Zubehör für sein riesiges Aquarium schenkte statt Frisierköpfe und Badeanzüge.

„Eine vortreffliche Wahl, junger Mann."

Der Händler packte das Tier provisorisch in eine mit Wasser gefüllte Tüte (sicherer für den Transport) und übergab ihm das Gefäß und eine Schachtel Futter als Gratiszulage. Strahlend nahm er alles entgegen. Darin, dem Fisch einen Namen zu geben, sah er keine Notwendigkeit. Reagieren würde er sicher nicht darauf wie ein Hund oder eine Katze. Aber er würde gut für ihn sorgen und ihn jeden Morgen und Abend bewundern, damit er seine Runden nicht umsonst absolvierte.

Als sie zum Wagen zurückkehrten, um den Goldfisch dort zu deponieren, während Thomas und er noch ein „Männergespräch" vor sich hatten, bedankte er sich aufrichtig bei Mommys Freund, der sich nun doch darüber freute, sein Wohlwollen erobert zu haben. Wie Mom war er geschieden, aber Kinder hatte er nicht.

„Ich bin Thomas O'Donnell", stellte er sich ihm mit seinem vollen Namen vor, als hätte er ihn vorher nie verraten. „Du darfst mich Tommy nennen."

Er lächelte und reichte ihm die Hand. „Robert.

„Wollen wir das Kriegsbeil begraben?"

Das wollte er. Es mit ihm probieren. Und eigentlich war es sogar gut, dass er nicht gegen ein anderes Kind zu konkurrieren hatte, womöglich noch einem Mädchen.

Auf den versprochenen Drink musste er verzichten, nachdem Thomas, ungeübt im Schätzen von Jahrgängen, nach seinem Alter gefragt hatte. Stattdessen lud er ihn auf einen Eisbecher ein. Was in Ordnung war. Bier schmeckte ihm ohnehin nicht. Möglicherweise in ein paar Jahren zu seiner Volljährigkeit. Thomas wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. Besonders warm war es heute nicht, und er wartete geduldig ab und ließ das japanische Schirmchen des Eisbechers auf und zuklappen, das kaputtging. Endlich rückte Thomas stammelnd mit seinem Anliegen heraus.

Ob er sich vorstellen könne, mit Mom und Thomas zusammenzuwohnen? Vorläufig noch in ihrer Villa. Aber vielleicht würden sie später näher zum Stadtkern ziehen, weil Thomas dort arbeitete. Als Börsenmakler verdiente er gut, wohnte jedoch gerade in einem Apartment. Das Haus hatte die Ex-Frau beansprucht. Dad hatte es Mom wenigstens freiwillig überlassen. Da er ohnehin kaum daheim gewesen war, bedeutete das kein allzu großes Opfer für ihn. Er konnte sich jederzeit irgendwo an einem anderen Fleck der Welt eine Villa leisten. In Bangkok oder Jakarta, wohin er ihn mal mit Mom mitgenommen hatte. Eine Erinnerung hatte er nur noch durch Fotos daran.

„Und wer weiß", schloss Thomas mit einem nervösen Lachen, „Irgendwann hast du vielleicht ein Geschwisterchen. Wäre das nicht schön?"

Während er genauer darüber nachdachte, fand er den Vorschlag des Zusammenwohnens akzeptabel, obwohl er das mit dem Geschwisterchen noch einmal ausdiskutieren musste. Thomas war nicht wie Dad, weder von außen noch von innen. Mom würde wieder wie andere Mütter sein, und er wie andere Kinder. Er hätte einen Vater, der ab und zu etwas mit ihm unternahm.

Inzwischen hatte er Zutrauen gefasst. Ein irrwitziger, aber dennoch viel versprechender Einfall war in seinem Gehirn gereift, der sich nicht verdrängen ließ. Vielleicht konnte Thomas seiner Mutter helfen. Immerhin war er erwachsen und nicht voreingenommen wie Dad oder Tante Amy, die sich für Mom schämten. Und wenn er mit ihr ausging und sie zudem heiraten wollte, liebte er sie bestimmt fast so wie er.

Als er ihn in ihre Manie einweihte und ihm nahe legte, besser damit aufzuhören, mit ihr Weinlokale zu besuchen, schwieg er betroffen. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er zu viel erwartet hatte. Reden war sinnlos, egal mit wem. Keiner verstand, keiner wollte helfen.

Die Heimfahrt verlief einsilbig, und Thomas antwortete entweder gar nicht oder zerstreut, als er ihn scheu fragte, ob er mit ihm nicht einfach mal ins Kino oder ins Naturkundemuseum gehen würde.

Er kam nicht wieder. Fast hatte er es befürchtet und war gleichzeitig enttäuscht, dass er sich selbst so abscheulich hatte ködern lassen von ihm. Wie ein Fünfjähriger war er auf Geschenke und Eis hereingefallen.

Tagelang versuchte Mom ihn anzurufen, aber er ging nicht ans Telefon, nur der Anrufbeantworter war geschaltet. Ein paar Tage später erreichte sie ein Brief, in dem Thomas ihr mitteilte, dass ihre Beziehung zu Ende sei. Gründe nannte er nicht, aber Robert wusste, dass es seine Schuld war.

Ihre Verzweiflung bestürzte ihn so sehr, dass er das Männergespräch unter rasenden Gewissensbissen beichtete und sich erbot, ihn anzurufen und zu gestehen, dass er alles erfunden hatte. Sie tobte, ohrfeigte ihn und zerschmetterte zu seinem sprachlosen Entsetzen das Goldfischglas auf dem Boden.

„Du dummer, dummer Junge! Du bist und bleibst ein Klotz an meinem Bein. Was glaubst du, wird er seinen Bekannten erzählen? Du hast mich ruiniert, mein ganzes Leben ruinierst du! Robyn hätte so etwas nie getan!"

Als sie das Kinderzimmer verlassen hatte, um sich zu betrinken, fing er neben sich stehend den auf dem Teppich zappelnden Goldfisch ein, verstaute ihn in einer Flasche und rannte wie um sein Leben mit tränenden Augen zum Strand, um ihn im Meer freizulassen. Er hoffte, er würde überleben in der ungewohnten Salzwasserfreiheit. Sein Verstand sagte ihm das Gegenteil, aber er wünschte es sich mit einer Inbrunst, die ihn beinahe zerriss. Ehe er herumwirbelte und davon sprang, sprach er ein kurzes Gebet für ihn und für seine Mutter.

oOo

Überwältigt von der Erinnerung grub er unruhig das Gesicht in House' Schulter, während seine Finger sich in den Stoff seines Hemdes krümmten. Seine Vergangenheit wühlte ihn auf, verständlicherweise.

Wie er sich verhalten sollte, wusste er nicht. Die Tragödie einer Kindheit, die nie wirklich stattgefunden hatte, überspülte ihn mit einer Macht, der er kaum standhalten konnte. Er fühlte sich schwindelig und ausgelaugt, als wäre er gedemütigt oder gezüchtigt worden oder von einem Unglück Zeuge geworden, das ihm emotional das Letzte abverlangte. Der Absturz eines Flugzeugs, das Ende der Menschheit.

Über seine Wangen rannen ebenfalls Tränen, die Chase' Haar benetzten. Er zitterte in seinen Armen, wischte unmotiviert den Schleim aus seiner Nase an ihm ab und schien nicht mehr empfänglich seiner Umwelt gegenüber zu sein. In seinem Flashback war er elf oder zwölf.

„Robert", flüsterte er sanft und bog ihm den Nacken zurück, um das sonderbar versteinerte Gesicht zu liebkosen, in dem sich kein Muskel regte. Auf seine Berührung hin versteiften sich seine Sehnen, und er schluchzte wild auf und wich furchtsam zurück. „Sch sch ... nicht mehr weinen. Es ist gut. Alles ist gut. Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht."

„Wenn nur du Thomas gewesen wärst", wimmerte Chase wie im Fieber und drückte sich an ihn. „Dann wäre alles ganz anders gekommen. Ich weiß, du hättest sie lieben können, meine Mum. Ich habe so oft an dich gedacht. Du hättest nicht weggeschaut, oder?"

„Nein", sagte er leise. Es stimmte. „Aber es ist jetzt vorbei. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Es ist gut so, wie alles ist."

Ohne Eile zog er ihn aus, wie er das so oft getan hatte, streifte ihm bedächtig die Schuhe von den Füßen, die Hosen über die Hüften und das Hemd über den Kopf, den Chase danach sofort wieder an ihn bettete und ihn umarmte, als benötigte er Halt. Die vertraute Handlung, seine Nähe und sein Geruch beruhigten ihn, und nichts anderes hatte er erstrebt.

House nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und küsste ihn mehrmals auf den Mund, der sich bedenkenlos öffnete und nach Whisky schmeckte. Seine eigene Trunkenheit war wie weggeblasen. Chase' Schilderung hatte ihn ernüchtert. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er in Zukunft noch mehr hören wollte, ob er es verkraften würde. Doch dem Geheimnis war er noch nicht auf die Spur gekommen. In einer Beziehung sollten einige Dinge vielleicht besser verborgen bleiben; so hielt es Chase, seit er mit ihm zusammen war. Man lebte angenehmer, wenn man sich dieses Motto zu Herzen nahm. Aber er war hier, um Rätsel zu lösen. Chase war eines der größten, die ihn je herausgefordert hatten.


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

Gegen Morgen weckte ihn ein harter Stoß gegen das Bettende. Umgeben von Traumgespinsten über glotzende Stiefväter in Aquarien und einem davor lachenden kleinen Jungen an seiner Hand maß House dem keinerlei Bedeutung bei und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite zur Kante des Bettes. Ein Gurgeln kurz darauf ließ ihn alarmiert hochfahren. Chase träumte nicht, wie er angenommen hatte. Weit aufgerissene Augen stierten ihn ohne Blinzeln glasig an, seine sonst gold schimmernde Haut war fahl und spannte sich über die Wangenknochen. Doch am schlimmsten war das Schnappen, mit dem er verzweifelt nach Atem rang.

Äußerlich ruhig prüfte er Chase' Puls an der Halsschlagader. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Das Herz pumpte mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit, auf seiner heißen Stirn glitzerten Schweißperlen, und er gab pfeifende, schluchzende Töne von sich, die ihm eine Gänsehaut über die Arme jagten.

Plötzlich strömte zu Schaum verdichteter Speichel über die halbgeöffneten Lippen, der schlanke Körper begann konvulsivisch zu zucken. Qualvoll würgend spie er Erbrochenes aus, woraufhin House ihn in die Vertikale hievte, um es abfließen zu lassen und dafür zu sorgen, dass der Junge nicht erstickte. In der Absicht, ihm zu versichern, dass er da war, murmelte er beruhigender als ihm zumute war auf ihn ein. Mehr konnte er momentan nicht tun.

Eine Epilepsieattacke. Das hatten sie lange nicht mehr gehabt. Ausgelöst durch was? Der Rückblick auf seine Kindheit? Der Hummer? Exzessive Gelage? Ecstasy im Cocktail? Verfluchte, hinterhältige Gören!

Unglücklicherweise hatte er kein Valium parat, mit dem er ihn ein wenig gebändigt hätte. Zuhause in seinem Spiegelschrank lag eine Packung, doch es hatte keinen Sinn, über verschüttete Milch zu weinen.

Die Hilflosigkeit, die ihn übermannte, als Chase' Augäpfel jäh zurückrutschten, ließ ihn das Gesicht ergeben in das schweißfeuchte Haar sinken und sich in eine wiegende Bewegung mit dem Jungen gleiten, die sekundenlang die Krämpfe milderte und ihn solange Hoffnung schöpfen ließ, bis weiterer Schaum über seine Hand quoll.

Er umfasste den schmalen Kiefer mit einer Kraft, die ihn selbst überraschte, wenngleich es bereits zu spät war: der Speichel färbte sich rot. Natürlich wusste er, dass es vernünftiger wäre, ihn loszulassen und darauf zu warten, bis der Anfall vorüber war, und trotzdem hatte er Angst, Chase könne sich schwer verletzen, wenn er beispielsweise aus dem Bett fiel oder die Rückenmuskulatur derartig angespannt wurde, dass ein Wirbel brach. Nicht dass er Letzteres mit seiner Umklammerung verhindern könnte. Vielmehr begünstigte er das Risiko, doch es war ihm einerlei. Er würde ihn nicht loslassen können, ohne sich schlecht zu fühlen.

Ein weiterer, heftiger Krampf durchbebte sowohl Chase als auch ihn und versetzte die Matratze in ungestüme Schwingungen. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf. Da sein Kinn auf Chase' Kopf geruht hatte, hatte er sich durch die Wucht der Attacke auf die Zunge gebissen.

Allmählich flaute der Anfall ab; Chase' Atmung wurde tiefer, die verkrampften Muskeln lockerten sich. House wandte das Gesicht zur Decke.

Stunden vergingen, in denen er ihn einfach schlafen ließ und sich neben ihn legte, um ihm somit seine Gegenwart zu vermitteln. Das Frühstück musste ausfallen. Allerdings hätte er keinen Bissen hinuntergebracht.

Eine orientierungslose Hand griff nach ihm. „House?"

„Ich bin da. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie haben lange geschlafen und sicher Hunger."

„Nicht wirklich. Ich bin schrecklich müde.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Erinnern Sie sich an gestern?"

Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Der Nachtclub. Danach nichts mehr. Schwärze wie das letzte Mal in Prag. O Gott, das bedeutete doch nicht-…? Verlegen schloss er die Augen. „Nein."

„Wir haben über Thomas geredet", half ihm House auf die Sprünge und verschränkte die Hände über dem angewinkelten linken Knie. „Den Liebhaber Ihrer Mutter. Sie mochten ihn, weil er Ihnen einen Goldfisch gekauft hat. Und Sie wollten ihm vertrauen. Würdig hat er sich dieser Kostbarkeit nicht erwiesen. Hat Ihren kleinen namenlosen Goldfisch auf dem Gewissen, der gute Tommy."

Ächzend schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht, die House ihm an den Handgelenken wegzog.

„Heute ist Daddys Tag. Ich will, dass Sie mir von ihm erzählen, auch wenn es schmerzhaft ist. Mehr planen wir vorerst nicht."

Es regnete in Strömen. Ideales Wetter für den Louvre oder das Musée d'Orsay. Leider hatte House anderes vor. Er fühlte sich so schlapp, er konnte und wollte nicht über ihn sprechen. Das war schon in stabiler Verfassung ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. House beugte sich auf dem Sessel vor, seine Augen blitzten ihn mitfühlend und doch irgendwie kalt an.

„Gesellschaftliche Anerkennung und Erfolg waren ihm wichtiger als die Familie", fasste Chase zusammen und konnte eine gewisse Bitterkeit in der Stimme nicht verbergen. „Damit ist schon alles über ihn gesagt. Ich kannte ihn kaum. Er war ja nie zuhause. Höchstens, um die Koffer für den nächsten Termin zu packen oder um über meine Zukunft zu bestimmen."

„Oder um Ihnen das hübsche Näschen zu brechen und Ihnen den Gürtel überzuziehen. Warum hat er das getan?"

Seine Stimme, normalerweise ruhig und beherrscht, vibrierte vor Wut, aber nicht auf ihn, wie er zunächst annahm. House hasste seinen Vater so sehr, wie er seinen eigenen gehasst hatte, allein aus dem wenigen, was er über ihn wusste. Aber das war verkehrt. Viele Menschen konnten sich nicht ändern und taten es letztmöglich doch. So wie er House verändert hatte, ohne es forciert zu haben. Bei seinem Vater war ihm das nicht gelungen. Doch er musste ja auch der funktionierende Sohn sein. House hatte ihn unter ganz anderen Voraussetzungen zu sich genommen.

„Vielleicht habe ich etwas Schlimmes getan", wandte er leise ein.

„Nichts, das Prügel rechtfertigt. Sie sind ein guter Junge. Ich kenne Sie besser als er, ich weiß es. Was Sie getan haben, taten Sie aus Ratlosigkeit, weil Sie keinen anderen Weg wussten, Mom davon abzuhalten, aggressiv zu werden. Sie haben versucht, anderen mitzuteilen, wie hilflos Sie waren, und sind an der Gleichgültigkeit oder der Angst der Erwachsenen gescheitert. Selbst bei Dad, der ein Ignorant und ein Hohlkopf war. Die Geschichte über Ihren missglückten Coup im Schnapsladen haben Sie mir damals nach etlicher Bedenkzeit gestanden. Mom und Dad waren zu jener Zeit aber schon keine glückliche Familie mehr. Weshalb ist er trotzdem zurückgekommen? Um seine Macht über Sie zu demonstrieren? Dann wäre er noch erbärmlicher, als er es ohnehin schon ist. Oder glauben Sie im Ernst, dass Sie es verdient haben?"

„Halten Sie mich?" fragte er kindlich. Die überstandenen Strapazen des _Grand Mals _machten ihn verwundbar, er war den Tränen nah. House wechselte vom Stuhl aufs Bett, nahm ihn konträr zu seinen harschen Worten bedachtsam in den Arm. Eine Weile genoss er die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Das Unterhemd klebte ihm am Rücken. Behutsam löste er es, zog es ihm über den Kopf und massierte die verspannten Schultern.

oOo

Erinnerungen an Dad taten nicht mehr so weh, seit House ihn in einer Art Hypnosetherapie dazu gebracht hatte, das traumatische Erlebnis seines Abschieds zu verarbeiten. Wie er es gemacht hatte, wusste er nicht, aber dass er es getan hatte, konnte nicht verleugnet werden. Seinen kindlichen Zorn auf den Vater hatte er überwunden. Weil er jetzt meinte, ihn bis zu einem gewissen Teil zu verstehen. Wer kalt und gleichgültig agierte, wurde nicht so schnell verletzt unter seinem Panzer. Manchmal lief er Gefahr, genauso zu werden wie Dad, ohne es zu wollen.

Er war ein harter Mann gewesen, viel zu hart für ein sensibles Kind wie ihn. Seine gelegentlichen handgreiflichen Ausrutscher waren nicht das Schlimmste, denn meist hatten sie einen Grund. Das emotionale Desinteresse, mit der er Mom und ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatte, wog schwerer. Einzig wenn es darum ging, die Karriere seines einzigen Sohnes zu beeinflussen, zeigte er Interesse an ihm.

Kurz vor dem geplanten Internatsaufenthalt in England meldete er seinen Besuch an. Robert war dreizehn, und der Gedanke, wie er dem verhassten Internat entkommen sollte, steigerte sich zur Besessenheit. Vor ein paar Tagen war Mom wieder einmal mit einer Alkoholvergiftung ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden, wo sie nach Einschätzung der Ärzte mehrere Wochen bleiben musste, um sich auf einen Entzug vorzubereiten. Der dritte in fünf Jahren. Aber er hätte so oder so keine Unterstützung von ihr erwarten dürfen. Das Internat war beschlossene Sache.

Während der Dauer, die er alleine zuhause war bis zu seinem Abflug nach Europa, kümmerte sich Tante Amy um ihn, die extra nach Melbourne gereist war. Mit ihr wäre es schön gewesen in der Villa, doch sie beabsichtigte nicht, zu bleiben. Dafür bot sie ihm mehrmals an, zu ihr zu ziehen, nachdem er vom Ausland zurück sei. Aber was würde dann aus seiner Mutter werden? Außerdem wollte er nicht nach England. Er hatte Gruselgeschichten von den Schulen dort gehört und glaubte, dass das Mittelalter dagegen noch fortschrittlich zu nennen war.

Uniformen schienen dabei das kleinere Übel zu sein. Neulinge hatten es dort nicht leicht, wurden häufig von etablierten Schülern als Lakai verpflichtet und erniedrigt. Aufgrund seines Körperbaus und seiner Größe (immer noch unter dem Durchschnitt), war er dazu durchaus prädestiniert. Von seinem mangelnden Durchsetzungsvermögen wollte er gar nicht reden.

Er hatte Angst, auch vor Veränderungen, seien sie gut oder schlecht. Das Internat würde keine gute sein. Freundschaften schloss er nicht leicht, er war still und in sich gekehrt, anders als die meisten seiner Altersgenossen.

„Mama ist in einem Sanatorium besser aufgehoben als bei dir. Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie. Du musst an deine eigene Zukunft denken", hatte Dad ihm beim letzten Telefongespräch mit schnarrender Stimme eingeschärft.

An das Renommee der Chasefamilie hatte er zu denken, nicht an sich oder seine Zukunft, die er sich ganz anders ausmalte als Dad für ihn vorsah. Medizin sollte er studieren, in die Fußstapfen des Vaters treten. Ob ihm der Beruf gefiel oder ihm lag, stand außer Frage.

Ärzte genossen hohes Ansehen, besonders die aus Europa stammenden, zu denen sich Rowan Chase zählen durfte. Arm war die Familie auch in Tschechien nicht gewesen, doch hier in Australien baute er sich mithilfe seines Fleißes und der Popularität, die er durch seine ständigen Weltreisen und Publikationen erlangte, ein Imperium auf. Statussymbole wie die Villa am Strand, eine Yacht im Hafen und Erzieherinnen für Robert rangierten vor Frau und Kind.

Er fasste einen ebenso kühnen wie verzweifelten Entschluss. In der Nacht packte er kurzerhand Proviant, hundert Dollar aus der Haushaltskasse und Kleider in seinen Rucksack und beschloss, davonzulaufen. Über sein Ziel war er sich nicht klar. Hauptsache weg, weit entfernt von Dad.

Bis Mom wieder entlassen wurde, hätten sich die Wogen geglättet. Möglicherweise kam er dann wieder. Doch plötzlich schien es ihm verlockend, den Duft der großen weiten Welt zu schnuppern. Seine gesamte Kindheit hatte er in dem miefigen Anwesen verbracht, das ihm wie ein Gefängnis vorkam. Andererseits bot es ihm Schutz, Gewohnheit. Vielleicht konnte er zu Greg nach Amerika, das wäre aufregend und schön zugleich. Der schickte ihn ganz sicher nicht fort.

oOo

House grinste und zauste salopp sein Haar nach vorne. Über seine Entscheidung, auszureißen, war er nicht allzu überrascht. Weglaufen, sobald der Boden unter den Füßen brannte. Seine Strategie. Eine, die seitdem immer aufzugehen schien. „Das erfinden Sie jetzt, um mir zu schmeicheln."

„Nein. Ich habe wirklich daran gedacht. Aber ich hatte ja Ihre Adresse nicht."

oOo

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen ließ er sein Heim hinter sich, schaute kein einziges Mal zurück aus Furcht, es sich doch wieder anders zu überlegen. Lange lief er am Strand entlang, die Sandalen über der Schulter, um den weichen Sand an den Fußsohlen zu spüren. In der Zeit zwischen weichender Nacht und herannahendem Tag mochte er den Ozean am liebsten. Glitzernde Akzente reflektierten auf den Wellen der Flut, vereinzelt schrieen die ersten Möwen.

Zur Dämmerung musste er von hier weg sein. Tante Amy würde ihn suchen lassen und Dad benachrichtigen, aber er brauchte die Zeit, um sich zu verabschieden. Das Meer und der Strand würden ihm fehlen.

Bei Einbruch der Morgenröte wandte er sich in Richtung Stadt. Von einer fieberhaften Aufregung durchdrungen, die ihn am ganzen Körper zittern ließ, las er laut die Fahrpläne am Bahnhof unter dem gewellten Dach.

„Was machst du denn so allein in aller Frühe hier, Kumpel? Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?"

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, als sich die Hand eines Bahnbeamten mahnend auf seine Schulter legte.

„Es sind Ferien. Ich ... ich will ... zu meinen Großeltern ... nach Sydney", log er. Es war die erste Stadt, die ihm einfiel.

Der Bahnbeamte kratzte seinen Nacken. „Da hast du's aber weit. Du nimmst am besten den XPT. Der nächste fährt um halb neun, mit dem bist du kurz vor acht Uhr abends dort. Haben deine Eltern dir das nicht gesagt?"

„Danke", hauchte er. „Kann ich bei Ihnen das Ticket bezahlen?"

„Das entrichtest du am Schalter. Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du dich im Zug an den Schaffner wenden. Gute Reise", sagte er und tippte grüßend an seine Mütze, bevor er sich entfernte, um weitere verlorene Schäfchen auf den rechten Weg zu führen. Er war nett gewesen, aber es wäre sicherer, ein oder zwei Stationen früher auszusteigen.

Das Ticket fraß sein ganzes Geld. Den Rest hatte er bereits für den Bus in die Stadt ausgegeben. Dass Unterwegssein so teuer war, fand er erstaunlich. In Zukunft musste er zu Fuß gehen oder versuchen, sich als blinder Passagier einzuschmuggeln. Und das, was er benötigte, erbetteln oder stehlen. Ihm wurde mulmig, doch er hatte es dank Mom zu einer Fertigkeit darin gebracht, auf die er sich verlassen konnte.

Luxuriös und wie ein gleißender Blitz in Blau und Silber fuhr der Zug ein, in dem er ehrfürchtig in der zweiten Klasse Platz nahm. Inzwischen würde Auntie von seinem Verschwinden Kenntnis genommen haben. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich in einer Mischung aus Angst und Abenteuerlust. Erst mal frühstücken. Gebannt aus dem Fenster schauend, verzehrte er sein Sandwich und wurde ein bisschen ruhiger.

Jedem, der ihn fragte, erzählte er treuherzig das Märchen seiner Großeltern, die gar nicht existierten. Auf einmal dachte er, dass er doch besser den Overland in Richtung Westen nach Adelaide genommen hätte.

Fürs Ausreißen war er einfach nicht durchtrieben genug, nicht so abgebrüht und erprobt wie Huckleberry Finn. Der Bahnbeamte und die Passagiere, die ihn angesprochen hatten, würden sich eventuell an ihn erinnern.

In Moss Vale stieg er aus, nachdem er beinahe die gesamte Fahrt verschlafen hatte, weil er die fehlende Nachtruhe nachholen musste. Heimweh nach Mom schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Hoffentlich informierte man sie nicht sofort über sein Verschwinden. Sobald er die Gelegenheit hatte, musste er ihr schreiben oder sie anrufen. Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, in welches Krankenhaus man sie gebracht hatte. Was ihn sich noch verlassener fühlen ließ.

Es war kurz vor 18.00 Uhr; er hatte Hunger. Immerzu könnte er essen. Doch vor allem plagte ihn der Durst; sein Vorrat war längst aufgebraucht.

In der Stadt hielt er sich nicht lange auf und schlenderte ins Nirgendwo.

Als sein doch eher geringer Proviant zur Neige ging, konnte er es sich nicht leisten, wählerisch zu sein. Er pflückte Beeren, probierte grimassierend Regenwürmer und Schnecken und füllte seine Flasche mit lauwarmem Wasser aus Tümpeln. Blasen an den Füßen machten ihm das Gehen schwer, so dass er die Sandalen auszog und barfuss weiterlief.

Seine Idee kam ihm nun hirnverbrannt vor, als es dunkel wurde. Wo sollte er schlafen? Er starrte vor Dreck und dem Staub auf den Feldwegen, seine Hose war an einem Strauch zerrissen. Am liebsten hätte er sich mitten auf die Straße gesetzt und geheult. Wäre er zuhause, nähme er jetzt eine Dusche und kuschelte sich anschließend ins Bett.

Fröstelnd schlang er die Arme um sich, während er auf das Grummeln seines Magens lauschte. Waren einige der Beeren giftig gewesen? Er hatte sie gegessen ohne sie zu kennen. Wenn er seinen Ungehorsamkeit nun mit einem qualvollen Tod büßte?

_Oh Herr Jesus, bitte erbarme dich. Ich will nicht in das blöde Internat und auch nicht sterben, ich will bei Mum sein. Keiner sonst sorgt doch für sie. Und jetzt bin ich auch weg. Bitte vergib mir. Ich will wieder nach Hause._

Er war dumm gewesen. Schniefend kroch er in einen Heuhaufen, unter dem er immerhin nicht erfrieren würde. Ständiges Niesen und belastende Gedanken an seine Familie ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Mom würde ihn gar nicht mehr wollen aus Enttäuschung darüber, dass er ein „Jungending" gedreht hatte. Sie wollte ja Robyn, ihr Mädchen.

Übermüdet und verquollen vom Weinen trat er am Morgen in ein Café ein und betrachtete die Auslagen. Fleischpasteten und Kaffee verströmten einen Duft, der ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ, während die Gäste ihn verwundert beäugten. Jetzt erst entdeckte er Strohhalme in seinem ungekämmten Haar, die er trotz seiner Gründlichkeit übersehen hatte, und er schämte sich seiner verschmutzten Erscheinung, abgesehen davon, dass er sich unwohl fühlte und eine Bürste und Toilettenartikel vergessen hatte.

Er setzte sich an einen Tisch, baumelte mit den Beinen und rekapitulierte die Lage, während er seine Habeseligkeiten durchwühlte. Viel hatte er nicht dabei, schon gar nichts, was man zu Geld machen konnte. Seine Situation schien aussichtslos. Verzweifelt vergrub er die Hände im Haar. Aber schon die Flinte ins Korn werfen, nur weil es ein bisschen knifflig wurde? Vermisst wurde er ja doch nicht, weder von Mom noch von Dad, der ihn heute im Flieger nach England schicken wollte.

Ein Ehepaar am Nebentisch bat ihn zu sich und lud ihn zu einem Frühstück ein. Hungrig wie er war, zögerte er keinen Augenblick. Es gab Milchkaffee und sogar ein großes Stück Pavlovatorte.

Sie hießen Nerida und Rick, und sie waren nicht verheiratet, weswegen sie mit einem bedauernden Lachen verneinten, als er aufs Ganze ging und schüchtern antippte, ob sie ihn nicht adoptieren wollten; er würde bestimmt keinen Ärger machen. Er hatte ihnen von einem Waisenhaus vorgeflunkert, wo er ausgebüxt war, weil der Lehrer die Schüler schlug.

Nicht ganz sicher, ob er sie nicht zum Narren hielt, erkundigte sich Nerida (der Name klang so schön wie sie aussah) nach seinem Namen, den er ihr verschwieg, indem er ein Pseudonym aus Peter Pan bemühte.

Bevor sie ihn zur Polizei bringen konnten, federte er hoch und rannte davon. Der junge Mann nahm die Verfolgung auf, aber er entwischte ihm, indem er auf einen Güterzug aufsprang, der über weite Felder ratterte.

Mitten in der Pampa drosselte der Zug die Geschwindigkeit, und er krabbelte von dem Puffer zwischen den Zuckerrohrwaggons, auf dem er während der Fahrt leidlich Halt gefunden hatte.

In der sengenden Nachmittagsglut hüpfte er auf dem Asphalt wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Bei seiner Flucht vor Rick hatte er seinen linken Schuh verloren, weil der Riemen sich nicht mehr schließen ließ, und der rechte rieb seit gestern gemein an der aufgescheuerten Ferse, die er mit Blättern kühlte. Wo er sich befand, wusste er nicht, und es war ihm im Grunde gleichgültig. Noch nie hatte er sich so elend gefühlt; seine Kehle war ausgedörrt, er fand kein Wasser mehr, nicht einmal brackiges Sumpfwasser, das er jetzt nicht verschmäht hätte. Das war die Strafe fürs Weglaufen, er hatte es nicht anders gewollt.

Auf den Feldwegen gab es wenigstens Gras, auf dem das Gehen erträglicher wurde und an dem er vergeblich saugte in der Hoffnung, es der Feuchtigkeit zu berauben.

Im Laden des nächsten Dorfes (vermutlich bewegte er sich nördlich der Küste entlang, aber er hatte keinen Kompass dabei und kein Ortsschild gesehen) gelang es ihm, unbemerkt eine Flasche Soda in den Rucksack zu stopfen, die er später, als er außer Sichtweite war, festlich wie Champagner seinen Schlund hinunter rinnen ließ.

Irgendwann stieß er starr vor Schreck auf ein Porträt von sich auf dem Titelblatt des _Sydney Morning Herald_ und auch im _Australian_.

_Dreizehnjähriger Arztsohn vermisst! Hohe Belohnung!_ stand in großen Lettern darüber. Weiter las er nicht, sondern machte, dass er Land gewann. Der Kioskbesitzer hatte ihn kritisch gemustert, als würde er den Inhalt der Zeitung Wort für Wort und Bild für Bild kennen. Seine zerrissene Hose tauschte er gegen die Shorts aus und überlegte, wie er sich am unauffälligsten dem Foto in der Zeitung entfremdete.

Mithilfe seines Taschenmessers schnippelte er Moms ganzen Stolz ab. Fast stimmte es ihn froh, das Mädchenhaar loszuwerden. Ab jetzt wäre es gescheiter, sich zu verstecken. Ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich nach Hause, doch der andere, stärkere, ermunterte ihn, ein bisschen länger durchzuhalten. Insbesondere aus Furcht vor Dads Standpauke. Wenn er länger fort blieb, herrschte zu seiner Rückkehr vielleicht die Sorge vor der Wut, so dass er ihn erleichtert wie im Gleichnis vom verlorenen Sohn in seine Arme schließen würde. Allerdings schien ihm das bei Dad ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Er konnte sich gar nicht entsinnen, wann er ihn zum letzten Mal umarmt hatte.

Furcht befiel ihn auch vor der Dunkelheit. Es war unbequem gewesen im Heubett, aber ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als wieder eines zu bauen, sich darunter zu verkriechen. Die Felder schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Einmal passierte er ein Farmhaus, wo er Eier aus dem Hühnerhaus entwendete und sie aus der Schale schlürfte. Die Aussicht auf gebratenes Hühnchen reizte ihn - er wäre in der Lage, ein Feuer anzuzünden, Streichhölzer hatte er im Rucksack - aber die Hennen gebärdeten sich fuchsteufelswild. Glücklicherweise bestellten die meisten Farmer tagsüber die Felder; das Gegacker und Alarmschlagen ob des Diebes verklang ohne Konsequenzen, weil niemand daheim war. Außerdem hatte er weder das Wissen noch die Chuzpe, ein Huhn zu rupfen und auszunehmen. Geschweige denn es zu töten.

Polizei und Streifenwägen mied er genauso wie die Blicke von Fußgängern.

Die zweite Nacht verbrachte er auf der Astgabelung eines Baumes. Von weitem hatte er ein bedrohliches Heulen vernommen und keine Ahnung, ob das Tier, dem der Laut entfleuchte, vor sonnengerösteter Haut zurückschreckte oder sie mit Vorliebe zerfleischte. Im Klettern hatte er Übung durch Tante Amys Eukalyptusbäume, von denen er mit seiner Ferienbekanntschaft Lindsay Blätter geerntet hatte, um sie an hiesige Farmer zu verkaufen. Das Erste, das ihm während seines Survivaltrips zugute kam. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er früh selbständig hatte werden müssen, wurde ihm mit erschreckender Plastizität bewusst, was für ein verzärtelter Städter er doch war in seinem eigenen Universum der Villa, das er nur unter den Fittichen der Eltern verlassen hatte, solange Mom noch gesund gewesen war. In der Wildnis würde er keinen Tag überleben. Das Krächzen eines Kauzes und der Ruf einer Eule ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Ein Kloß im Hals würgte ihn, und er kreuzte die Arme auf den angezogenen Knien, barg das Gesicht darauf und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Als nächstes fand er sich mit schmerzendem Knöchel im Moos wieder. Letzte Eindrücke eines wirren Traumes bedrängten ihn, während er die peinigende Stelle massierte und anschließend mit verzerrtem Gesicht weiterhinkte. Mehr noch als der Hunger quälte ihn der Durst, den er an einem müßig dahinplätschernden Bach stillte, wo er sich zugleich ein wenig wusch und seine Verletzungen reinigte. Danach ging es ihm etwas besser. Zu neuem Selbstbewusstsein erwachend reckte er das Kinn und nahm die Schultern zurück, entschlossen, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Schließlich musste man alles erst lernen; nichts fiel einem in den Schoß, auch nicht das Ausreißen.

In einem fort schlängelte sich der Weg dahin, der ihn offenbar tatsächlich näher zur Küste führte: der Geruch nach salzigem Tang schwängerte die Luft. Vielleicht fand er im Hafen eine Möglichkeit, sich als Schiffsjunge anheuern zu lassen wie Jack Hawkins in Stevensons _Schatzinsel_. Die Aussicht auf Abenteuer auf hoher See beflügelte ihn, und er lief beinahe, wenngleich er die Zähne bei jedem Schritt aufeinander biss. Er betete, dass der Knöchel nicht gebrochen war.

Scharfer Wind kam auf, und es begann zu regnen. Wassertropfen klatschten auf seine Haut und durchnässten sein Hemd. Auf einmal wurde ihm schwindelig und übel, regelrecht schwarz vor Augen. Matt sank er zu Boden. Weit und breit gab es keinen Hafen, nicht einmal das Meer. Was er erschnuppert hatte, war eine Austernfabrik in einem Industriegebiet.

Männer in derben, fischig riechenden Arbeitskittel umkreisten ihn, einer von ihnen flößte ihm heißen Tee ein. Was sie sagten, verschmolz zu einem unverständlichen Gemurmel; alle redeten durcheinander. Sie zeigten ihm sein Bild in der Zeitung. Er lag auf einer kratzigen Decke, die über einen Container gebreitet war, und nickte benommen. Nasse Strähnen klebten auf seiner Stirn, aber er fühlte sich zu schwach, um sie zurückzustreichen. Stöhnend suchte er sich aufzurichten, doch er sank sofort wieder hin. Fieber schüttelte ihn, ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich.

_Heim. Ich will heim. Zu meiner Mum._

Einer der Fabrikarbeiter hob ihn auf seine Arme, als würde er nicht mehr wiegen als eine Feder. Es war schön und beruhigte ihn, und er lächelte den Mann dankbar an. Er hatte ein pockennarbiges Gesicht, welliges Haar und dunkle, fast schwarze Haut wie ein Vertreter der Aborigines, die er bisher nur auf verblichenen Fotos im Museum gesehen hatte. Eine schlichte, unaufdringliche Herzlichkeit ging von ihm aus, die ihm Optimismus verlieh. Vielleicht hatte er selbst Kinder. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, sein Sohn zu sein.

„Alles okay", sagte er mit weicher Stimme. „Du bist bald wieder zuhause."

Schlotternd kauerte er auf dem Beifahrersitz des Lieferwagens, in den der Arbeiter ihn samt der Decke gepackt hatte. Sein Knöchel wurde dick und brannte; er winkelte das Knie an und massierte energisch seine Fessel.

Inzwischen war er komplett barfüßig; die rechte Sandalette hatte er verloren, ohne es bemerkt zu haben. Aus den Augenwinkeln schaute der Mann zu ihm herüber. Er war von der schweigsamen Sorte wie er.

„Tut weh, hm? Versuch mal, mit mir zu atmen."

Mehr sagte er nicht, doch es half. Die Schmerzen verflüchtigten sich weitgehend, während er auf die tiefen Atemzüge des Mannes lauschte und sich darauf konzentrierte, seinen Rhythmus zu imitieren. Nach ein paar Minuten döste er ein.

Der Arzt, der ins Polizeirevier gerufen wurde, stellte eine Verstauchung des Fußgelenks fest. Gehorsam gab Robert über alles Auskunft, was die Polizisten wissen wollten, nannte seine Adresse und den Namen des Erziehungsberechtigten. Dr. Rowan Chase. Mom hatte das Sorgerecht offiziell abgeben müssen. Eigentlich war es ein Hohn. Obwohl dazu berechtigt, ihn zu erziehen, begegnete er seinem Vater höchstens zweimal im Jahr. Es war so, seit er klein war, aber er redete sich ein, nicht darunter zu leiden. Bis zu Moms Unberechenbarkeit hatte er ihn tatsächlich nicht vermisst und es als selbstverständlich betrachtet, ohne Vater aufzuwachsen. Für Kindererziehung war Dad viel zu beschäftigt. Und weil er ihm fremd blieb und stets nur seine Zukunft mit ihm erörterte, sowie er einmal zuhause war, statt mit ihm etwas zu unternehmen, das ihm Spaß gemacht hätte, vermisste er ihn nicht.

Sie schickten ihn zurück wie einen Verbrecher: zwei Officers begleiteten ihn nach Melbourne. Wenigstens legte man ihm keine Handschellen an. Aber das vielleicht auch nur, weil er mit Krücken herumhumpelte und ergo seine Arme brauchte. Man hatte ihn mit Schmerzmitteln und fiebersenkendem Paracetamol abgepumpt. Alles, was um ihn her geschah, versank in nebliger Bedeutungslosigkeit. Nur Mom nicht, die ihn anschrie, wie er sich so gehen lassen und ein so großer Egoist hatte sein können, beinahe wie _er_.

Dad und Tante Amy warteten im hiesigen Revier. Auntie, die ihn vor ihm bemerkte, schluchzte erleichtert auf.

Wie ein begossener Pudel schlich er herein, und Dad schnellte von seinem Sitz wie ein Springteufel, um ihm mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Der Siegelring, den er normalerweise an der linken Hand trug, ließ seine Haut aufplatzen. Jäher, kribbelnder Schmerz fuhr durch seine Nase ins Gehirn. Das Letzte, das er wahrnahm, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, war Tante Amys bestürzte Miene, als sie beide Hände vor den Mund presste, gefolgt von einem roten Schleier, in dem weiße und schwarze Sterne flirrten.

Einige Tage musste er im Hospital bleiben, in denen er zwischen Wachen und Träumen phantasierte und ernsthaft krank wurde. Das Fieber artete zu einer Lungenentzündung aus; sein Nasenbein, das Dad ihm gebrochen hatte, musste geschient werden, eine Wunde unter dem Auge genäht. In den ersten Tagen kämpfte er ständig mit dem Gefühl, zu ersticken und hatte Angst, im Spiegel sein verpflastertes Gesicht zu betrachten.

Besuch erhielt er von Tante Amy, nicht von Dad. Gleich nach dem glimpflich abgelaufenen Abenteuer hatte er nach England reisen müssen. Ohne ihn. Der begehrte Studienplatz war einem weiteren Anwärter übereignet worden, nachdem Dad den Rektor informiert hatte, dass Robert durch unglückliche, nicht näher zu benennende Umstände verhindert war. Ein bisschen stolz war er doch auf sich.

Mit traurigem Gesicht überreichte ihm Tante Amy eine Nachricht in gestochener, wie gedruckter Schrift, die er bis auf den heutigen Tag auswendig konnte.

_Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist. Ich war so aufgebracht und in Sorge um dich, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich tat. Leider kann ich mich nicht persönlich bei dir entschuldigen, da ich auf dem Weg nach Großbritannien sein werde, wenn du diese Zeilen liest. Ich versuche, dich zu verstehen. Vielleicht hast du recht, und die Zeit ist noch nicht reif. Mama wird bald entlassen; sie wird auf dich angewiesen sein. In ein paar Monaten sehen die Dinge anders aus. Versuche auch, mich zu verstehen. Ich will nur das Beste für dich._

Zuhause überraschte ihn sein Versöhnungsgeschenk, ein ausgewachsener Golden Retriever, den ihm Tante Amy überreichte.

„Gestatten, Dandylion", hatte sie ihm freudestrahlend mitgeteilt und die Pfote des Tieres umfasst, um ihm zu winken. „Er ist gut erzogen, der Hund eines verstorbenen Patienten eines Kollegen von deinem Dad, der sich Sorgen darüber gemacht hat, was mit ihm nach seinem Tod geschieht. Dad hat ihm versprochen, ihn in gute Hände zu vermitteln. Er meint, es wäre schön, wenn du dich ihm ein bisschen annimmst."

Lieber hätte er wieder eine Katze oder einen Goldfisch gehabt, aber er beschloss, ihn gern zu haben, ihm seine angestaute Liebe zu schenken, die der Hund um das zehnfache erwiderte. Er erweckte in dem kleinen Robert den Wunsch, Veterinär zu werden. Das wäre ein Kompromiss, mit dem er leben konnte, wenn Dad schon darauf bestand, dass er eine medizinische Laufbahn anstrebte.

Anderthalb Jahre lang waren sie die besten Freunde. Sie gehörten zu den glücklichsten in seinem Leben. Er fühlte sich stark und geliebt, wenn Dandylion ihm nach der Schule schwanzwedelnd entgegen hechelte und ihn ansprang, um sein Gesicht abzulecken, ehe sein kleiner Herr mit ihm lange Fahrradausflüge zum Strand machte. Die Eifersucht seiner Mutter, die nun nicht mehr die erste Geige spielte, entging ihm mit folgenschweren Konsequenzen für das Tier. Dass es ein Geschenk des Vaters und von dem Jungen so freudig angenommen worden war, überwand sie nie.

Später gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Mit vierzehn wurde er fortgeschickt. Durch eine Dummheit hatte er den Internataufenthalt hinauszögern, aber nicht abwenden können.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you so very much for the lovely reviews so far. This chapter is dedicated to my partner-in-crime Calico17 and Pallada, who both can imagine House and Chase as being a couple rolling passionately in the sheets. Enjoy! **_

_**Warning: contains slash and graphic sex. Don't like, don't read.**_

Nach so vielen Jahren regte ihn die Geschichte immer noch auf; er lehnte sich schutzbedürftig an House, der ahnte, dass er der Erste und wahrscheinlich der Einzige sein würde, dem er sie je erzählte.

Mit dem linken Arm umfasste er Chase' Brustbein. Hitze stieg von der jugendlichen Haut auf, manifestierte sich in einem herben Aroma aus Moschus und einem schwerem Duft wie von überreifen Früchten, der ihn unwillkürlich berauschte wie eine Droge. Der Zeitpunkt, sich mit seinem geschmeidigen Jungen in den Laken zu wälzen, schien dennoch denkbar ungünstig.

Er würde nicht jeden Tag über ihn herfallen. Sex, so schön er war mit ihm, stand nicht an erster Stelle. Über Chase' Haltung dazu tappte er nach wie vor im Dunkeln. Zweifellos schmeichelte es ihm, begehrt zu werden, und er übertraf sich mit jedem Mal selbst, überraschte House mit seiner wagemutigen Frische, doch manchmal hörte er ihn später verhalten ins Kissen weinen. Ob aus Freude oder Zwiespalt, wusste er nicht. Hier in Paris war es seltsamerweise anders gewesen. Die lustvolle Sorglosigkeit, mit der er sich ihm gegeben hatte, hatte es ihm leichter gemacht als sonst, ihn sogar zum Leichtsinn verführt. Normalerweise verbot er sich, den Missbrauch zu vergessen, der stets in seinem Hinterkopf wie ein permanenter Kopfschmerz pochte und zur Vorsicht gemahnte, bis auf das eine Mal in Melbourne, als er sich ähnlich hatte mitreißen lassen von Leidenschaft wie gestern. Mit Folgen, die ihm im Nachhinein mehr wehgetan hatten als Chase. Und nicht einmal da war er sich sicher. Im Vertuschen von Gefühlen hatte er in Chase seinen Meister gefunden.

Seufzend zügelte er sich, indem er laut ausatmete. Seine Wange berührte Chase', als er den Kopf neigte. Dann liebkoste er den Jochbogen. Von seinem physischen Trost überwältigt, der ihm oft mehr gab als Worte, schnaufte der Junge schluchzend und wandte ihm das Profil zu. Während seine Hand House' Arm umklammerte, hielt er die Augen geschlossen, die Brauen waren leicht gewölbt. Unter dem unvermutet starken Schmerz der Erinnerung genoss er trotz allem die Aufmerksamkeit und die Obhut, die House ihm zuteil werden ließ.

Inzwischen glaubte er, dass er ohne Chase nicht mehr sein konnte. All die Kleinigkeiten, die sie miteinander entdeckt hatten und für beide wertvoll waren, würden ihm fehlen. Wie es ihn verbrannte, sobald er mit der samtweichen Haut und dem Flaum seines Körpers in Berührung kam oder seine Stimme versagte, wenn er ihm eine Gute Nacht wünschte, von dem vollkommenen Anblick völlig konsterniert. Unaufhörlich wollte er ihn anfassen, ihn schmecken, riechen, besitzen ohne ihn einzuengen. Wenn sich so nicht Liebe anfühlte, wie dann?

In einer Weise, die erschütternd erfahren und doch scheu wirkte, bearbeitete Chase sanft seinen Mund und ließ die vollen Lippen, die House zunächst vorsichtig beknabberte wie eine seltene orientalische Süßigkeit, mit seinen verschmelzen. Der mal spielerisch, dann wieder behutsam forschende Kuss dauerte lange, ohne dass sie außer Atem gerieten, und war von einer verstehenden, einträchtigen Zartheit, die sie nicht oft austauschten.

_Mein süßes, unverstandenes, verträumtes Baby. Vor mir musst du nicht davonlaufen. Und ich nicht vor dir. Ich will dich glücklich machen, wenn du mich lässt. _

Beide taten sich schwer, in die Gegenwart zurückzufinden, Chase zitterte in seiner Umarmung. Sachte kämmte der Ältere das strähnige Haar mit den Fingern zurück, um ihn weiter zu beruhigen, während er grüblerisch ins Nichts starrte, Zeit brauchte, seine Gefühle zu sortieren. So also war er zu der Narbe und der Nasenfraktur gelangt. Durch den Jähzorn eines überbesorgten Vaters. Den Brief – die Entschuldigung eines Feiglings und wenig Reue aufzeigend - kaufte er ihm nicht ab, obschon er Robert augenscheinlich viel bedeutet hatte.

Wäre er wirklich besorgt gewesen, hätte sich Rowan mit seinem Sohn persönlich auseinandergesetzt, mit ihm über dessen Wünsche und Ziele geredet. Und über Mommys Probleme, die einem Teenager über den Kopf wuchsen, auch wenn er selbst das anders sah.

„Mein Vater war nicht so schlecht", verteidigte ihn Chase, da House schwieg, sein Finger über die nicht mehr fühlbare Bruchstelle der Nase glitt. „Sein Fehler war, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit mir umgehen sollte. Ich wollte bei Mum sein, weil sie mich brauchte. Weil doch sonst ... keiner da war. Ich konnte ziemlich stur sein."

_Wie Dad. Aber Gott sei Dank nicht kaltblütig genug._

„Ich bleibe dabei, dass er an Ignoranz nicht zu überbieten war. Die Berechnung, mit der er Sie unter Druck gesetzt, Ihre Zukunft geplant hat, hatte nichts mit Sorge oder väterlicher Zuneigung zu tun. Beides hätten Sie viel nötiger gebraucht."

„Immerhin durfte ich nach dem Internat selbst entscheiden, was ich werden wollte. Und das habe ich getan."

Ja. Den Rest kannte er. Vorbereitung auf das Priesterseminar, in dessen Rahmen etwas stattgefunden hatte, das mit der Lehre von Keuschheit und Unschuld kollidiert war und dem Novizen Robert eine glänzende Karriere als Kardinal oder Papst ordentlich vermiest hatte. Obwohl er Daddy den Missbrauch hinter klösterlichen Mauern gewiss nicht verraten hatte, war Chase senior doch als Sieger hervorgegangen. Schweren Herzens wählte Chase junior ein Medizinstudium.

Sein Abschluss strotzte nicht vor Bestnoten, aber deswegen hatte er ihn nicht eingestellt. Vordergründig und viel wichtiger war ihm die Neugier, mit der der junge Chase an seinen Lippen gehangen hatte und immer noch hing. Sein Forscherdrang hatte sich weiterentwickelt. Mittlerweile stach er die Kollegen aus. Mitunter auch ihn, den Boss. Als sich die Gelegenheiten häuften, hatte er nicht gewusst, ob er darüber amüsiert oder verärgert sein sollte. Doch er stand nun darüber. Chase' Eifer erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, bestätigte er doch seine Entscheidung, ihn in der Abteilung arbeiten zu lassen. Selbst Wilson, der sich einer Menschenkenntnis brüstete, über die House angeblich nicht verfügte, hatte sich von seinem Äußeren zunächst täuschen lassen und skeptisch den Kopf gewiegt.

Nach der Probezeit wäre ein schöner Junge eine schöne Erinnerung, hatte er geunkt. Aber House war sicher gewesen, dass mehr in ihm steckte. Er hatte Recht behalten und das Misstrauen der Kollegen ad absurdum geführt.

Chase wechselte die Lage, indem er ein wenig herunterrutschte, und malte mit dem Finger unsichtbare Kreise auf seine Haut, ziepte besinnlich und beiläufig das Brusthaar mit einer Sentimentalität, wie sie nur Chase fertig brachte; eine, die ihn zur Willenlosigkeit verhexte. Zusätzlich kitzelten ihn die Haarspitzen, die dem Jungen übers Gesicht fielen. House verharrte in einer angenehm milden Erregungsphase, den Blick jenseits aller Qual, die sein Bein ihm durch das lange Liegen verursacht hatte, auf die Tür gerichtet.

„Vielleicht ... wenn ich ein Mädchen geworden wäre ... dann wäre alles nicht passiert. Dann hätte Dad mir nicht alles vorschreiben wollen – und Mum nicht mit dem Trinken angefangen."

„Hören Sie auf, sich zu kasteien für etwas, das außerhalb Ihrer Macht liegt, zu ändern", murmelte House beschwörend, ehe er Chase' Kinn anhob, um ihn eindringlich zu mustern. In den grünblauen Augen schillerte es. Allmählich machte er diese fixe Idee für sein ganzes Elend verantwortlich. Sich an Theorien aufzuhängen, war reine Zeitverschwendung. Es machte ihm Angst, weil er Chase auf diese Art nicht kannte.

„Aufhören. Sie sind keins. Und Sie wissen verdammt gut, dass Sie jetzt nur sich selbst bemitleiden. Es hätte nichts geändert. Wären Sie ein Mädchen, hätte Mom sich einen Jungen gewünscht. Weibliche Ärzte soll es übrigens auch geben, habe ich gehört. Die haben es in der Regel schwerer als die männlichen Kollegen, sich zu behaupten. Dad hätte Ihnen das nicht erspart. Und ich Ihnen nicht, mit Camerons Tokus zu konkurrieren. Na schön, Ihr Haar schlägt ihres um Längen, aber darauf achten Männer nicht zuerst."

Ohne erkennbaren Aufruhr weinte er ein bisschen in House' Schlüsselbein, an dem er den Kopf bettete. Es war nicht mehr erschreckend, sondern eigenartig vertraut und fast schön, seine Tränen auf der nackten Haut zu spüren. Doch kein Meister im Verbergen von Gefühlen, nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Er stellte fest, dass er es schätzte, wie er sich ihm nur allmählich, praktisch etappenweise, öffnete.

Schließlich ruhte er matt und vertrauensvoll in House' Armen, wo er erneut einnickte, bis House die Rezeption anrief und dem Personal einen Extrabonus versprach, wenn man ihnen ein verspätetes Frühstück aufs Zimmer brachte, woraufhin ihnen ein Brunch serviert wurde. Im Morgenmantel öffnete Chase die Tür, um dem Mädchen das Tablett abzunehmen, ehe sie herein lugen konnte.

„Keine Haarsträhne diesmal?" scherzte House in Anspielung auf Chase' vermeintliches Erinnerungsstück von vor Weihnachten, während er den Teller inspizierte. Gott sei Dank war es nicht soweit gekommen.

„Nie mehr", beteuerte er, den Mund voller Schaumgebäck, es konnte ihm nicht schnell genug gehen, zu intervenieren, was House stutzig machte. Dem ungeachtet konnte er sich nicht beherrschen und bohrte die Zunge spontan zwischen die vollen Lippen in den weißen Berg, worauf der Junge zuerst ein verblüfftes Fiepen von sich gab und dann die durchfeuchtete Baisermasse unter innigen Kaubewegungen von seinem in House' Mund schob.

Die erst federleichte und dann fordernder werdende Berührung ihrer Lippen elektrisierte House._ Baiser_ war französisch für Kuss, und es passte beinahe besser als Ananas.

„Mmm..." machte er. „Ich liebe Baisers."

Von seinem Enthusiasmus angesteckt suchte Chase sich leise kichernd den letzten Rest der Sahne zurückzuholen.

Er war so wunderbar, so phantastisch angstfrei und so herrlich verspielt, dass House ihn ruckartig zu sich herzog.

Der durch die Erschütterung überschwappende Orangensaft und der Inhalt der rotierenden Kaffeetassen vereinigten sich zu einem Fleck auf der blütenweißen Bettwäsche. Sie lachten beide, und endlich hörte er die wonnetrunkene Nuance in der Stimme, die er so liebte.

„Ein magischer Moment", sagte er heiser und ließ alle guten Vorsätze fahren, als er in Chase' leuchtende, halbgeschlossene Augen schaute und dessen sensible Hände auf sich spürte, die streichenden Gesten an seinem Gesicht, seiner Kehle hinunter über die Brust zum Bauch, den er massierte und dann ein wenig tiefer über die Leisten ging. Mit Mimik und Körpersprache drückte Chase mehr aus als mit Worten. „Wollen wir ihn das Zimmer durchqueren lassen oder nicht? Auf saubere Bettlaken kommt's nicht mehr an. Was meinen Sie?"

Glücklich verneinte er.

Voller Erregung, die House die Gewissheit gab, dass er es ebenso wollte, zog er ihn auf sich. Aus seiner Kehle kam ein eindringliches Geräusch, das nicht wusste, ob es als Lachen oder Weinen interpretiert werden wollte. Vermutlich beides. Manchmal legte er ein so aufgeregtes und rastloses Gebaren an den Tag, als wäre er noch Jungfrau. Aber es war spannend. Er mochte es. Solange er sicher sein konnte, dass die Angst nicht überhand nahm, Koketterie darin zu erkennen war, erregte es ihn sogar auf ungeahnte Weise.

Beschwichtigend strich er über seinen Nacken und den bebenden Rücken, als der Jüngere kurz aufschluchzte und House den geschmeidigen Körper unter sich gegen das Kopfende drängte. Chase nahm seine Finger in den Mund. Unvermittelt biss er zu statt sie abzulutschen und anzufeuchten für das obligate Vorspiel, krallte die Hände in die Matratze und erschauerte unter einer Kontraktion, die House eine Sekunde den Halt raubte, während unzählige Empfindungen verschiedenster Art auf ihn einstürmten.

Der aufflammende Schmerz des Bisses wurde von einer Welle der Ekstase überschwemmt, die House mit solch einer Kraft erfasste, dass er im ersten Augenblick glaubte, ohnmächtig werden zu müssen, als er behutsam und doch ein wenig ungestüm in ihn drang. Vorsichtshalber zog er sich ein Stück zurück. Vielleicht hatte er sich übernommen; sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen schnell, ebenso wie Chase', dessen Puls er erspürte.

Stumm um Verzeihung bittend streifte er mit den Lippen sein Ohr hinunter über Hals und den Nacken. Die Gegenwirkung von Chase, sein flehendes Verlangen, ihn bei sich zu behalten, ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Die von Schweißperlen bedeckte Haut unter seiner glühte, und innen war er so verlockend eng, heiß und feucht, dass es nicht einmal Speichels bedurft hatte, um ihn geschmeidig und weich zu machen, den instinktiven Widerstand zu brechen. Das erregende, ihm entgegenarbeitende Spiel seiner inneren Muskeln zog ihn völlig in seinen Bann, gemeinsam mit dem frustrierten Schnaufen, das er ausstieß, als House sich widerwillig von ihm löste. Als er sich ein wenig gefangen und Chase sich vom ersten Schmerz erholt hatte, schob er sich behutsam wieder höher.

Keuchend drehte der Junge das Gesicht zur Seite, um ihn aus den Augenwinkeln zu fixieren, was ihm sichtlich schwer fiel. Seine schön geschnittenen, sinnlichen Lippen deuteten ein Lächeln an, als er wie im Traum seinen Vornamen hauchte, den er so selten verwendete. Die kleinen, schnaufenden Laute, die er von sich gab, sie waren ganz und gar wundersam und es jede Anstrengung wert, sich zurückzuhalten, die Sache in aller Länge auszudehnen und ihm jegliche Unannehmlichkeit zu ersparen. Ihn auf den Mund küssend und die körpereigene Würze der zuvor gekosteten Haut darin schmeckend, verlagerte er sein Gewicht, lenkte ihn ein wenig vom Effekt seiner jetzt zurückhaltenden, aber immer noch leidenschaftlichen Stöße ab, was Chase mit einem behaglichen Seufzen vergalt. Obwohl House wusste, dass er die passive Rolle besser ausfüllte als er je dazu imstande wäre, war er erleichtert, wenn es ihm gelang, den Chase inzwischen wohlbekannten Schmerz zu dämpfen. Langsam führte er ihn dahin, wo er ihn haben wollte, indem er die perfekte runde Stelle in ihm stimulierte, bis er sich vor Überwältigung und dem heftigen Pulsen seiner Muskeln winden würde. Schnelle Nummern lagen ihm nicht, daher reizte House seine Fähigkeit aus, einen sich graduell steigernden Höhepunkt einem kurzen, heftigeren Vergnügen vorzuziehen, obgleich er auch das gern mit ihm teilte. Wenn er ehrlich war, fand er die erste Variante prickelnder, denn sie verlängerte seine eigene Erregung, indem er Maß hielt, sich das Ziel setzte, es jedes Mal schöner zu gestalten für seinen jungen, wilden Liebhaber und demzufolge auch für sich selbst. Als wäre es das erste und letzte Mal. Vor Chase hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass es das unter Männern geben konnte. Was für ein einfühlsamer, ausdauernder Liebhaber in ihm verborgen gewesen war, hatte erst Chase ihm gezeigt. Und nicht nur das machte ihr Zusammensein zu etwas Besonderem.

„So ist es gut", raunte er atemlos in sein verschwitztes, strähniges Haar und küsste die Stelle zwischen den Schulterblättern. Chase wimmerte unter der leichten Berührung; sein Körper bebte vor Lust (nicht Schmerz – er hätte es festgestellt), als House seine Hüften ein wenig näher brachte, sich nachdrücklicher zu bewegen begann und mit letzter Beherrschung auf die Reaktion wartete, die darin bestand, ihm willig, fast begierig entgegenzuarbeiten. Genau das, was er gewollt hatte von ihm. Sachte stieß er vorwärts. Chase antwortete mit einem Winseln, das sich zu einem wilden Schluchzen steigerte, als er weiter in ihn drang. Nur so weit, bis er Widerstand spürte. Fest umfasste er den geschmeidigen Leib, erspürte den Atem unter seiner Bauchdecke, ertastete die Festigkeit der Rippenbögen. Alles an ihm war wundervoll. Er konnte nicht sagen, was er am meisten an ihm liebte; es war beinahe ein Wunder, dass er sich ihm gab, ihn all das tun ließ.

Seinen Nacken und die Schulter abermals mit den Lippen streifend, ließ er ihn erschaudern, bevor er beide Hände erneut an seine Taille legte und ihn sanft, aber stetig vorwärts trieb. Chase schluchzte im Rhythmus seiner sachten Bewegungen, und es klang beinahe befreit. Wonnevoll.

House legte den Arm um ihn, während seine andere Hand sich über seine legte, sie am Bettpfosten fixierte. Die Augen schließend, hielt er ihn fest, lehnte sich gegen ihn, in ihn. Immer wieder zogen sich die Muskeln fest und beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das aushalten würde. Wie herrlich, wie phantastisch, wie unerhört lustvoll.

Schmerz wollte er ihm nicht zufügen, doch er spürte, dass sie beide es anfingen, zu genießen. Als er ihn schließlich fand, energischer diesmal, schrie Chase unvermittelt auf, und er empfand eine unglaubliche Erlösung, spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß in Strömen über den Körper rann, während Chase zitternd nachgab und gegen das Bettende sank, sich mit letzter Kraft aufrecht haltend.

„Weiter", verlangte er unerwartet, kaum mehr fähig, zu sprechen. „Oh, _bitte_…. Ah!" Seine Zähne gruben sich in seine Unterlippe, und sein begehrenswerter Hintern drängte sich ihm entgegen, und er packte ihn und zog ihn so fest an sich heran, wie er konnte. Schwindel erfasste ihn, während er scharfe, sich vermischende Düfte einatmete, Chase' und den eigenen, beide erregend in ihrer Verschiedenheit. Er erreichte ihn wieder und wieder, reizte ihn bis zu einem Punkt, in dem er es nicht mehr steuern konnte oder wollte. Chase begann zu heulen. Es war ein Geräusch, das ihn in höchste Ekstase versetzte, denn es klang verzückt und geradezu berauschend. Die Enge wurde beinahe schmerzhaft, und er zog sich zurück, gab ihm einen Moment, bis er ihn weich und nachgiebig hatte, um erneut in ihn einzutauchen. Diesmal ließ er ihn vollständig ein, gewährte ihm eine Seligkeit, die ihm fast den Atem nahm. Dankbar strich er vom Nacken aufwärts in sein dichtes, schweißfeuchtes Haar. Durch reine Gewichtsverlagerung schaffte er es, bei ihm zu bleiben, die Kontraktionen zu spüren, die ihn unweigerlich einem sensationell intensiven Höhepunkt entgegen trieben, wie sie es immer taten.

Er wusste nicht, ob Chase bereits so weit war, als er sich heftig und mit einem gedämpften Aufschrei in ihn ergoss, und in diesem Augenblick war es ihm gleich, denn es war so unglaublich gut, dass er glaubte, auf der Stelle ohnmächtig werden zu müssen. Beide Arme um ihn schlingend, kollabierte er über ihm, und Chase lachte. Lachte so befreit und glücklich, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr von ihm gehört hatte.

„Sie haben mich wund gemacht. Es brennt wie Feuer", murmelte er gespielt entrüstet in die Kissen, immer noch ein unterschwelliges Lachen in der Kehle, das House sagte, wie stolz er sogar auf die für ihn wohl eher unangenehmen Nachwirkungen war und über das, was gerade zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte. Buchstäblich hinter Chase' entzückendem, schweißglänzenden Rücken.

„Keine Ursache."

Chase schmiegte sich an ihn, verschwitzt, von wohliger Erschöpfung und Endorphinen durchdrungen wie er. „Sie sind böse."

„Sie sind auch nicht schlecht", gab er das Kompliment zurück; von einer wundervollen Schläfrigkeit erfasst und den herb-süßlichen Duft nach Sex auf ihrer beider Haut und den Laken genießerisch einatmend, zauste er nachlässig Chase' Haar. „Für einen Anfänger."

Chase erstickte ein Kichern an seiner Schulter, bevor er sich auf den Ellenbogen stützte und ihn musterte. Die Finger der anderen Hand kraulten selbstvergessen das feine Haar auf House' Brust, ehe sie tiefer wanderte. Er hätte vergehen mögen. Oder ihn sofort wieder in Besitz nehmen. So übermütig frivol und unersättlich kannte er ihn gar nicht, und nun musste er aufgrund eines Naturgesetzes die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen. „Was Sie eindeutig nicht sind." Er unternahm den missglückten Versuch, zu schmollen (was reizend aussah), doch seine Augen unter schweren Lidern strahlten vor Glück und Unglauben darüber, was er in ihm entfesselt hatte. Er zitterte immer noch unter unwillkürlichen inneren Muskelkontraktionen, die sich House nicht gar so großartig vorstellen konnte wie Chase' zufriedener Tonfall verriet. „Und Sie sind groß."

„Große Männer versprechen großes Vergnügen. Ich nehme an, Frank Mahoney war es nicht."

Frank Mahoney. Der erste seiner damaligen Vergewaltiger. Schlagartig umwölkte sich Chase' Stirn. House hätte sich die Zunge abbeißen mögen. Es war nicht der ideale Zeitpunkt, ihn daran zu erinnern. Er bezweifelte, dass es ihn je geben würde.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

„Nein", stimmte House zu und zog ihn auf sich. „Ich auch nicht."

oOo

Die Apokalypse blieb aus. Stattdessen ließ der Regen nach. House schlug einen Spaziergang zu den Tuillerien und zum Eiffelturm vor, obwohl er es vorgezogen hätte, sich mit Chase im Bett zu fläzen bis zu ihrer Abreise. Er konnte sich keinen perfekteren Ort denken für sie beide. Versonnen strich er über den Verlauf des unwiderstehlich starken Beines, das sich über ihn gelegt hatte wie ein Band aus dezent gebräunter Haut und festen Muskeln. Bei der ersten Berührung zuckte Chase leicht zusammen, doch dann entspannte er sich. An der tiefen Atmung ließ sich ablesen, dass er kurz davor war, wieder einzudösen.

Der muskulöse Oberschenkel, das angewinkelte Knie, das Schienbein mit der schlanken Fessel, all das ertastete er mit einer Akribie, als hätte er es noch nie gespürt. Und doch war ihm Chase' Körper so vertraut wie sein eigener. Vielleicht sogar vertrauter.

„Raus aus den Federn."

„Wirklich?" Beim Aufrichten des Oberkörpers unterdrückte er ein Gähnen an House' Schulter und kniff ihn dabei ein wenig mit den Zähnen. „Ich bin gern hier mit Ihnen. Ich brauche nichts sonst."

„Ich will Ihnen etwas bieten."

„Das haben Sie schon", erwiderte er verschmitzt. Seine Augen blitzten, das Haar war zerzaust, was ihn in Kombination mit dem Grinsen wie ein Lausbub erscheinen ließ. Er strahlte eine unerhörte Sinnlichkeit aus und roch verführerisch nach Lust und Hingabe, die er sich gerne wieder zunutze gemacht hätte, und sei es nur, um auf ihm zu liegen und sich mit seinem Duft zu betäuben. Zu größerer Aktivität war er gerade nicht in der Lage.

Müßig hielt er ihm eine übrig gebliebene Orangenscheibe vor den Mund, nach dem Chase schnappte wie nach einem Köder. Der Saft entwich spritzend und lief teilweise über den elfenhaft schmalen Kiefer übers Kinn am Hals entlang zur Drosselgrube. Doch er aß die Orange nicht ganz, wartete darauf, dass House ihm entgegenkam wie vorhin mit der Sahne, und er belohnte ihn, indem er sich vorbeugte und sie mit ihm teilte, ohne die Berührung ihrer Lippen zu vertiefen, und dann die Saftspur über die pulsierende Kehle aufleckte, wobei er Chase' Kopf nach oben drückte.

Zweifellos hatte die unwillkürliche Aktion von vorhin ihm selbst großen Spaß gemacht. Lüstern, begierig und irgendwie ausschweifend hatte er es genossen, Chase einem Test zu unterziehen, den der mit Bravour bestanden hatte. Wie alles, was er tat. Glänzen. Gut sein. Überraschen. Die Maxime von Robert Chase. Er fuhr nicht schlecht damit.

„Stehen Sie auf", sagte House. „Oder Sie bringen mich um."

Er studierte fasziniert das Spiel seiner jugendlich ausgeprägten Muskeln und Sehnen, als er mit knabenhafter Anmut in seine Klamotten schlüpfte; jeder Blick, der an ihm vorbeiging, war ein vergeudeter. Und er ein alter, närrischer Esel.


	9. Chapter 9

Von unten bewunderten sie die mächtige Stahlkonstruktion des Wahrzeichens der Stadt. Souvenirstände priesen immer noch die Miniaturausgabe an, die der kleine Robert damals seiner Mutter mitgebracht hatte. Er präsentierte sie House mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge, bevor er sie in seiner Kuriertasche verstaute.

„Haben Sie noch Angst vor großen Häusern?"

Die Frage kam als anzügliche Zweideutigkeit. Er war selbst von überdurchschnittlicher Größe.

„Vor manchen weniger", parierte er und lächelte, auf einmal wieder unsicher. Er umklammerte House' Arm, um ihn vom Turm wegzulotsen. „Aber ich mag lieber nicht hinauf."

„Das Chateaubriand sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen. Die Prinzessbohnen waren vom Feinsten, mal sehen, ob der Maître noch derselbe ist. Wenn Sie etwas nicht versäumen sollten in Paris, ist das ein Mahl in luftiger Höhe."

Widerstrebend fügte er sich.

Auf der Plattform, auf der sich das Restaurant befand, wurde sein Blick leer wie der eines Blinden, und er griff mechanisch nach House' Jacke, wie um sich an ihm festzuhalten und ihn nie mehr loszulassen. Sie steckte noch in ihm, die Angst, die er auf den Rialto Towers ausgestanden hatte, als ihm der Vater verloren gegangen war. Unterschätze nie ein frühkindliches Trauma.

Mit einer schlagartig einsetzenden Hellsichtigkeit erkannte er den Auslöser für den epileptischen Anfall am Morgen. Es war nicht das Herumstochern in seiner unbestreitbar schweren Jugend oder ein explosiver Cocktail, auch nicht der Abschied des Vaters, über den er mittlerweile mit seiner Hilfe hinweggekommen war. Chase hatte jetzt einen neuen Daddy. Einen, der sich um ihn kümmerte, der ihm mehr sein konnte, als er es sich je erträumt hatte in der Genügsamkeit, mit der er groß geworden war. Von dem er befürchtete, verlassen zu werden wie vom alten. Der Besuch im Nachtclub war ausschlaggebend gewesen, in dem er ihn dazu gedrängt hatte, mit Mädchen zu tanzen. Weitere Bedeutungslosigkeiten (für ihn, nicht für Chase), die ihm eventuell gar nicht aufgefallen waren, hatten bei dem emotional verwirrten Chase den Eindruck erweckt, er wolle ihn loswerden.

„Chase", sagte er emphatisch in der Absicht, ihn zurückzuholen. „Wenn Sie zu japsen anfangen, werde ich Ihnen nicht helfen können, weil ich diesmal keinen Inhalator im Rucksack spazieren führe. Ganz ruhig atmen. Es passiert nichts."

„Geh nicht ... bitte verlass mich nicht."

Sein Atem intensivierte sich zu einem Keuchen, als House die Jacke ablegte, Chase somit seiner Sicherheit beraubte und einen Platz am Tisch einnahm. Es war zwecklos, ihn aus seiner Rückblende befreien zu wollen, darum spielte er mit.

„Ich bin hier, Robert. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Bleibst du?"

Er war kaum zu verstehen und steigerte sich in einen Zustand panischer Nervosität, indem er herumzappelte und nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben konnte. House umfasste begütigend seinen Oberarm, hielt Kontakt zu den verzweifelt suchenden Augen, deren Blick einzufangen ihm einiges abverlangte. Es waren die Augen des Kleinen, die sich so tapfer bemühten, sich den Schrecken über einen drohenden Abschied nicht anmerken zu lassen. Der Himmel allein wusste, was sie sahen. Ein junger, dynamischer House vielleicht, der ihn verließ, ohne Auf Wiedersehen gesagt zu haben oder ihm versprochen hatte, ihn einmal besuchen zu dürfen drüben in den Staaten. Aber es wäre bei allem Mitgefühl nicht gut gegangen und obendrein völlig utopisch gewesen. Damals hatte Chase beide Eltern noch gehabt. Und das war nur der erste, offensichtliche Grund. Obwohl er den Kleinen gerne um sich gehabt und in der kurzen Zeit in der Tat so etwas wie väterliche Gefühle entfaltet hatte, hätte er ihn auf Dauer erdrückt mit seiner Dominanz, die er selbst dem Kind zuliebe nicht hätte aufgeben können. Veränderungen ängstigten ihn, und die allergrößte im Leben war die Verantwortung für ein schutzloses Lebewesen.

Chase war beizeiten zur Selbständigkeit gezwungen worden, und es hätte gewiss einige Reibereien gegeben, ähnlich denen, die ihr früheres Arbeitsverhältnis gekennzeichnet hatte, wobei House zugeben musste, dass er Chase häufiger vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte als der Junge ihn.

Nach Führung hatte er verlangt, weil ihm von Haus aus keine gegeben worden war, abgesehen von der diktatorischen Richtlinie des Vaters. Aber allem anderen hatte er sich bis vor einem Jahr erfolgreich verweigert, buchstäblich verschlossen, wenngleich die stille Verehrung für seinen Mentor in jeder Situation zu spüren gewesen und House mitunter in Diskussionen hereingeplatzt war, in denen der eher stoische Intensivist vehement den griesgrämigen Boss vor Foremans Sticheleien in Schutz nahm. Die jedoch bei seinem Eintreten ein abrupt geschäftiges Ende genommen hatten.

Nicht dass House den Versuch unternommen hätte, ihn zu einem Drink oder ins Kino einzuladen, doch gereizt hatte er ihn seit jeher. Die Sehnsucht, die Geheimnisse hinter dem glatten Jungengesicht zu ergründen, hatte in ihm gewütet wie ein Fieber.

Allerdings hätte die minimale Chance bestanden, dass er mit dem kleinen, aufgeweckten Buben niemals auf den Abgrund zugesteuert wäre, aus dem ihn der erwachsene Robert rücksichtsvoll herausgeholt hatte, es immer noch tat. Zudem besaß Chase die seltene Gabe, sich seinen gegenwärtigen Lebensumständen anzupassen, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Auch das war etwas, das ihn Mommy unbewusst gelehrt hatte.

Plötzlich wünschte er sich, ihn wenigstens vor der Sache mit seinem Bein gekannt zu haben. Vieles wäre einfacher geworden, wenn er die Gewissheit gehabt hätte, sich auf jemanden verlassen zu können in der schweren Zeit, die er seitdem durchmachte. Eines war sicher: Chase blieb aus freien Stücken bei ihm, und er nahm ihn so, wie er war, ohne Kritik, ohne Tadel wie Wilson oder Cuddy. Selbst Stacys schöne Worte hatten nach ihrer Trennung einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlassen. Chase sprach nicht viel, er war da, verständnisvoll und aufmerksam, und das genügte. Mit dieser Methode hatte er House' Egoismus zumindest in zwischenmenschlichen Angelegenheiten bezähmt, ihn verändert, ohne es willentlich herbeigeführt zu haben.

„Wenn du es möchtest, bleibe ich."

„Danke", flüsterte er.

Bereit, sich auf ein kleines nostalgisches Spiel einzulassen, platzierte er drei unterschiedliche Münzen in einer Reihe auf den Tisch. Die Versuchung war zu groß, seine Neugier angestachelt. Und Chase immer noch der kleine Junge, denn er wusste, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Such dir eine aus und schließ die Augen. Du musst dich fest auf die Münze konzentrieren. Wenn ich dich rufe, legst du sie weg, und ich sage dir, welche du ausgewählt hast."

„Kann ich nicht mit dir gehen?"

„Das ist gegen die Spielregeln."

Resigniert schloss er die Augen, nicht nur um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Er wollte ihn den Schmerz darin nicht sehen lassen.

Bemüht, mit dem Stock keine verräterischen Geräusche zu produzieren, erhob er sich. Doch er ging nicht weit, nicht zur Toilette wie ehemals, sondern stellte sich abwartend hinter ihn, um zu beobachten, wie er reagierte.

Geistesabwesend ergriff Chase eine Münze, schloss die Finger darum und stützte die Wange darauf. Nach kurzer Zeit begann er zu reden, leise, fiebernd und versunken wie in ein Gebet.

„Ich habe noch einen Wunsch, Greg. Mein dritter und letzter, aber bestimmt ist er sehr unbescheiden, darum denke ich ihn nur, und er erreicht dich wie die Münze, die ich genommen habe. Es ist übrigens der Zehner. Wenn es nicht zuviel verlangt ist, lass mich mit dir gehen. Ich weiß, das ist Sünde, aber ich bin ein schlechter Sohn für meine Eltern, und vielleicht wäre ich es nicht für dich. Ich will nicht mehr zu meiner Mutter, weil sie mich nicht mag, und weil ich sie traurig mache, genau wie meinen Vater. Ich bin nicht so, wie sie mich haben wollen. Wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, müssen sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um mich machen oder wütend werden. Ich will bei dir sein. Bitte. Ich kann kochen und putzen und nehme bestimmt nicht viel Platz weg. Ich tu alles, was du sagst. Es macht nichts, dass du streng sein kannst. Dann weiß ich, dass ich dir nicht gleichgültig bin. Daheim ist es egal, was ich mache. Aber ich möchte nicht egal sein. Ich möchte einen Vater haben. Einen wie dich, mit dem man lachen kann und der verrückte Dinge tut und der einem zeigt, was richtig ist und was falsch. Mum macht das auch, aber anders als du. Manchmal ist es lustig, aber meist bringt sie mich zum Weinen. Ich habe noch nie so viel gelacht wie mit dir. Vielleicht bin ich dann doch nicht so schlecht. Nicht für dich. Wir könnten doch eine Familie sein."

Wider Willen malträtierte er gerührt seine Unterlippe. Dieselben Worte hatte er offenbar gesagt, als er vor sechzehn Jahren so andächtig am Tisch gesessen und auf ihn gewartet hatte. Und sich am Ziel gewähnt, als er wieder aufgetaucht war, nur um einen Tag später aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden, zu verpuffen wie der Dschinn in Aladins Wunderlampe.

Wenigstens war er anscheinend nicht nachtragend gewesen. Auch das war ein Zug an seinem Assistenzarzt, den er schätzte und der ihn gleichzeitig vor ein Rätsel stellte. Er hätte allen Grund dazu gehabt, seine Mitmenschen zu verachten, doch bei aller Verschlossenheit war er oft bereit, den ersten Schritt zu tun, um mit denen, die ihn verletzt hatten, ins Reine zu kommen. Bedauerlich, dass Dad vorher weggestorben war. Es hätte Chase geholfen, sich, wenn schon nicht zu versöhnen (was er sich schwierig vorstellte), mit ihm auszusprechen.

Mit einem dezenten Räuspern umfasste er seine Schultern.

„Ich kann Ihren Wunsch nicht erfüllen."

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und ließ die Münze zu Boden fallen. Der Schleier in seinen Augen verzog sich jählings.

„Was? Welchen? Habe ich – was Dummes gesagt?"

Plötzlich war er wieder voll da. Rote Flecken auf den Wangen verrieten Betroffenheit und die Furcht, sich daneben benommen zu haben.

Von den Absenzen, der Flucht in die Abschottung vor äußeren Reizen im Kindesalter, hatte man ihn unterrichtet, ihn wahrscheinlich von Kollegen zu Kollegen geschickt, einer renommierter als der andere. Doch sie entdeckten keine physischen Ursachen, weswegen man die Symptome später einfach ignoriert hatte. Laut Chase waren sie in der Pubertät nicht mehr aufgetreten, was durchaus der Realität entsprechen konnte. Der Vater – Stressfaktor Nummer Eins – hatte sich von dannen gemacht, und die Mutter hatte ihn derart gefordert, dass für Sperenzchen dieser Art keine Zeit mehr geblieben war.

„Ich habe es versäumt, Ihr Vater zu sein. Unter bestimmten Umständen wäre ich es gern gewesen. Sie hätten alles werden dürfen, meinetwegen sogar Priester. Obwohl ich fürchte, dass Sie unter meinem Einfluss nie auf so eine hirnrissige Idee gekommen wären. Andererseits bin ich froh, dass ich es nicht bin. Ich hätte schmählicher versagt als Mommy, was Kindererziehung betrifft, denn ich hätte Sie hart gemacht, ohne es zu beabsichtigen. Mein Vater war hart wie Ihrer, aber Sie sind nicht wie ich, weil Mom da war und es nicht gestattet hat, gegen etwas zu rebellieren, das Sie später zu einem verbitterten Mann werden ließ. Meine hat es nicht verhindern können, denn das, was er anordnete und sagte, war Gesetz, auch für sie. Sie hat ihr Leben lang Konflikte gescheut und sich seiner Meinung angeschlossen. Das war keine große Hilfe. Manchmal denke ich, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Kein einziges Mal hat sie bewusst für mich Partei ergriffen. Ich war ihr einziger Sohn, und dieser Dummkopf nicht einmal verwandt mit mir. Ich weiß, Sie glauben, eine Last für Ihre Mutter gewesen zu sein, aber auf ihre Art hat sie Ihnen das Gefühl gegeben, gebraucht zu werden und stark zu sein. Sie ermutigt, Ihr Leben selbst in den Griff zu bekommen. In gewisser Hinsicht sind Sie gerade deshalb Kind geblieben. Durch Ihre Jugend haben Sie sich die Gabe bewahrt, sich an kleinen Dingen zu freuen wie Sonnenuntergänge und einem Regenbogen, das Positive hinter dem Schlechten zu sehen, so wie im Fall von Mom. Ich bin ein wenig wie sie, oder? Aber auch ein bisschen wie Daddy. Deswegen haben Sie versucht, mich anders zu sehen als die Mehrheit der Menschen, mit denen ich Umgang habe, obwohl ich Sie nie darin bestärkt habe. Ihre Beharrlichkeit ist etwas, das mir viel wert ist und dazu beigetragen hat, mich zu verändern. So wie mein Bein Ihnen viel bedeutet, bedeutet Ihr Charakter alles für mich. Sie wären nicht Robert Chase, wenn ich Sie erzogen hätte. Leid und Gebrechen machen die Menschen interessant, nicht Makellosigkeit. Aus diesem Grund sind Sie und ich Mediziner geworden. Ich habe dennoch einen Fehler gemacht, damals. Ich habe Ihren Hilferuf überhört. Sie konnten es nicht sagen, es nicht verständlicher machen. Ich wusste, dass man Sie vernachlässigt und züchtigt, und ich habe nichts dagegen unternommen, obwohl ich Ähnliches erfahren habe in Ihrem damaligen Alter. Nicht einmal mit Ihrem Vater habe ich gesprochen. Ich wollte es, aber er war mit Ihnen bereits auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Es ist meine Schuld, nicht Ihre. Ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas bewirkt hätte, aber ich hätte Ihnen meine Adresse dalassen sollen. Dann hätten Sie mir wenigstens schreiben können. Es tut mir leid, Chase, ich glaube, Sie waren mir nicht wichtig genug. Es hat mir gefallen, mich zwei Tage in der Bewunderung eines kleinen Jungen zu sonnen, mehr war es nicht. Ich habe Sie vergessen. Ich hätte es nicht, wenn ich gelegentlich Nachricht von Ihnen gehabt hätte. Und nicht einmal das kann ich garantieren. Ich habe nie auf Familie gemacht, und das werde ich niemals tun. Auch nicht für Sie."

Lange schwieg Chase. Er sah ihn nicht an, spielte unmotiviert mit dem Besteck und dem Gewürzständer auf dem Tisch. Die Abfuhr tat weh. Natürlich tat sie das, nach dem, was im Hotelzimmer geschehen war – und gestern im Park.

Endlich hatte er sich gefasst, doch er brachte es nach wie vor nicht fertig, ihn anzuschauen. Seine Stimme war klein.

„Warum sagen Sie das zu mir?"

„Ich bin für klare Verhältnisse. Schon immer gewesen. Sie dürfen sich nicht an einem Traum aufhängen."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr", murmelte er schließlich, es klang trotzig. „Und Sie sind nicht wie meine Eltern. Schon gar nicht wie mein Vater."

„Wollen Sie ihn schlagen? Ihm eins auswischen?"

Verdutzt richtete er den Blick nun doch auf ihn. „Wie?"

„Gehen Sie ganz rauf, bis zur Spitze. Ich setze hundert Dollar, dass Sie diesmal der Stärkere sind. Der kleine Junge war es nicht."

Entgeistert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein."

„Warum nicht? Sie sagten eben, Sie seien kein Kind mehr. Dann benehmen Sie sich wie ein Erwachsener. Keine Angst, vorher dürfen Sie sich mit einem phantastischen Jahrgang Mut antrinken."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verschloss sich, während er zum Weinglas griff, das der Kellner mit einem wirklich teuren Tropfen bis zu einem Viertel gefüllt hatte. House sehnte ein Zauberwort herbei, mit dem er seinen Monolog wieder rückgängig machen konnte.

_Es war nicht so gemeint_ kam ihm dumm vor, wie eine Pladitüde, auf die Chase nicht hereinfallen würde. Er wusste, dass er ihn nie anlog, und Ausreden entlarvte er schneller, als House lieb sein konnte. Das war eine ihrer unausgesprochenen Regeln. Ehrlichkeit und Wahrheit, so unbequem sie auch sein mochte. Etwas Neues hatte er seinem Assistenzarzt beileibe nicht gesagt. Dass er ein Eigenbrötler war und sich um Konventionen nicht scherte, hatte er von Anfang an deutlich gemacht, nicht nur was ihre Intimsphäre betraf.

Chase stellte sich stur, er säbelte an dem zarten Fleisch herum, als müsse er es für House' Wette bestrafen.

„Es kommt mir nicht darauf an, meinen Vater zu übertrumpfen. Ich muss einem Toten nichts beweisen."

„Vielleicht aber mir", antwortete House.

Er ließ Messer und Gabel sinken, sein Teint wurde fahl. „Ich weiß nicht, was das soll, House. Ich möchte nicht hinauf. Das habe ich Ihnen vorher schon gesagt. Jetzt sind wir da, ich finde, das reicht. Für mich ist das schon ziemlich hoch. Außerdem bin ich nicht schwindelfrei."

Nicht die Höhenangst hielt ihn davon ab, seine Anregung in die Tat umzusetzen; dafür hätte er Verständnis gehabt. Doch die Ursache lag in dem Trauma, und er spürte, dass Chase es überwinden konnte, wenn er nur die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Er traute sich viel zu wenig zu.

„Fünfhundert Dollar", erhöhte er den Einsatz. „Wenn Sie's nicht schaffen, verlasse ich Sie. Und das nicht nur auf privater Basis. Sie werden nicht mehr für mich arbeiten, und ich will Sie nie mehr auf meiner Station sehen."

Das war Erpressung. Möglich, dass er sie nicht ernst meinte (wie könnte er es einen Tag ohne ihn aushalten?), aber sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Die Pupillen in den grünblauen Augen weiteten sich, während Chase sich den Mund mit der Serviette betupfte.

„Was habe ich getan?" fragte er. „Weswegen sind Sie so gemein? Ich werde Ihnen lästig, oder? Falls es so ist, sagen Sie es besser gleich."

„Gehen Sie", sagte er. „Ich warte."

oOo

Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. House rief ihn noch einmal zurück und winkte mit einer Digitalkamera.

„Schießen Sie ein Foto, wenn Sie oben sind. Die Aussicht soll grandios sein. Krüppeln ist der Aufstieg zum Allerheiligsten leider verwehrt. Und lassen Sie sich nicht einfallen, mein kostbares Gerät leihweise in fremde Obhut zu geben. Sonst ist es weg, genau wie Sie. Dann fliegen Sie mit Qantas heim."

Knurrend nahm er sie mit schwitzigen Händen an sich. Er dachte wirklich an alles. Der einzige Trost war, dass er nicht zu Fuß gehen musste; bis hierher waren sie mit dem Aufzug gelangt, der auch zur nächsten Aussicht führte. Die Menschenmenge darin löste zusätzliche Beklemmung in ihm aus. Jeden Moment erwartete er, eine humpelnde Gestalt unten auf dem Platz zu erspähen, die sich vom Turm entfernte.

Dass House nicht immer bei ihm bleiben würde, hatte er geahnt, doch ihre Vereinbarung lautete anders. Er bestimmte, wann es genug war, nicht House. Das hatte er ihm selbst vorgeschlagen, und er hatte es mit Erleichterung akzeptiert. Seine Anwesenheit übte eine heilsame Wirkung auf ihn aus, linderte die Qualen, die er ihm auferlegte, indem er ihn nötigte, von früher zu reden. Prinzipiell war seine Vergangenheit etwas, das niemanden etwas anging. Bis auf House, der sein Liebhaber geworden war und daher das Recht hatte zu wissen, wie es in ihm aussah.

_Sie sind so hässlich von innen,_ hatte er einmal zu ihm gesagt. Mittlerweile, oder ganz allmählich, lernte er, sich House anzuvertrauen und dadurch schöner zu werden. Es war ein langwieriger, häufig schmerzhafter Prozess, aber viel angenehmer, als sich bei einem Psychologen auszuweinen, den er nicht kannte.

Physisch war es erstaunlicherweise kein großes Problem mehr; auf diesem Gebiet betrachtete er ihn als große Bereicherung. Manchmal ängstigte ihn diese Tatsache. Worin unterschied sich House von anderen Männern, dass er ihn vergessen ließ, selbst einer zu sein? Er genoss es, mit sich spielen zu lassen oder ihn selbst zu einem Spiel aufzufordern, und wenn sie näher zusammen waren, glaubte er zu vergehen vor Wonne und niemals fähig zu sein, dasselbe mit einer Frau zu empfinden, geschweige denn ihr so großes Vergnügen zu bereiten wie House ihm. Jeder Vergleich einer früheren Beziehung scheiterte an der Feinfühligkeit und doch auch überraschenden, bisweilen ungehemmten Spontaneität seines Mentors, zu dem er aufblickte wie zu einem Idol. Vielleicht – nein, ganz sicher – wollte House das nicht. Abhängigkeit hatte ihm nie konveniert, nicht einmal seine eigene vom Vicodin. Immer seltener griff er danach. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte Chase den Behälter nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, wenngleich er jede Minute mit House verbracht hatte.

Wahrscheinlich glaubte er, es sei an der Zeit, wieder eigene Wege zu gehen, eventuell sogar um seinetwillen. Weil er ihn wider seine Natur handeln ließ. Völlig unrecht hatte er keineswegs; House verwirrte ihn, ließ ihn an seiner Gesinnung und seinen traditionellen Überzeugungen zweifeln.

Und dennoch hatte er sich an ihn gewöhnt wie der Raucher an seine Zigarette. Die Gefahren des blauen Dunstes konnte man überall nachlesen, doch die wenigsten waren standhaft genug, auf den bedenklichen Genuss zu verzichten.

Er war noch nicht so weit. Wie konnte er ihm das klarmachen? Eine Bürde wollte er nicht sein, aber noch weniger behagte ihm die Vorstellung vom Alleinsein.

Überdies liebte er House mehr als er seine Eltern oder sonst jemanden geliebt hatte. Hatte er es ihm je gesagt? Beschämt stellte er fest, dass House es leichter fiel, seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, gute oder schlechte. Aber wenn er ihm seine jetzt eingestand, würde House darin eine Manipulation wittern. Vielleicht sogar ihn auslachen. Ob er es je ernst gemeint hatte, beargwöhnte er seit diesem Trip. Warum war House so kompliziert, machte es anderen so schwer, ihn zu durchschauen? Als wohnten zwei Seelen in seiner Brust. Seine Mutter hätte seine Freude an ihm gehabt. Er war tatsächlich ein bisschen wie sie.

Mit wackeligen Knien und tief einatmend wankte er aus der Kabine. Lärmend strömten Touristen und Schulklassen an ihm vorbei; die meisten widmeten der Aussicht keinen einzigen Blick, sondern hasteten weiter zu einem senkrechten Lift, der viel zu schmal und klapprig schien, um solch einem Riesenandrang standzuhalten. Bis dato war Klaustrophobie für ihn nichts weiter gewesen als eine Überempfindlichkeit von Mimosen.

Ein Schild wies darauf hin, dass Behinderten der Zutritt verboten war.

Seufzend reihte er sich in die Schlange ein und dachte mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen daran, wie er als Kind mit House weiter unten voller Aufregung gewartet hatte. Sie hatten die Treppe genommen, weil sein Freund gemeint hatte, dass es erlebnisreicher und spannender für ihn sei als der Aufzug. Widerspruch einzulegen hatte er nicht gewagt, da er es wirklich versuchen wollte und er ja auch ihm gegenüber diesen Wunsch geäußert hatte. Ursprünglich hatte er gehofft, mit Dad hinauf zu gehen, aber seine Konferenz nahm ihn völlig in Beschlag, und House schien derselben Meinung gewesen zu sein wie er: wer war denn schon in Paris und nicht auf den Eiffelturm gestiegen? Das wäre einfach lächerlich.

Trotzdem hatten ihn Stress und Panik übermannt, genau wie jetzt. Dass sie mit dem Erlebnis auf den Rialto Towers zusammenhängen sollten, schien ihm nicht ganz plausibel. Wie so vieles war die Erinnerung daran verblasst, wenngleich ihn sogar die Polizei heimgefahren hatte, was Dad nicht müde wurde zu betonen in seiner Gardinenpredigt.

Wehmütig entsann er sich House' Freundlichkeit, seiner Wärme, mit der er ihn so unaufgeregt hochgenommen und umgekehrt war. Er hatte kein Drama daraus gemacht wie andere Erwachsene es getan hätten. Und er war so froh, dass sein Vater verhindert und an seiner Stelle jemand da gewesen war, der ihn nicht ausschimpfte. Obzwar er währenddessen einen Asthmaanfall bekämpft hatte, war er sicher, dass ihm nichts passierte, solange Greg ihn hielt. Von seinen Zauberkräften hatte er sich in der Apotheke überzeugt.

Wenn er dieses unerschütterliche Vertrauen in ihn nur noch heute haben könnte.

Man konnte den Wind vorbeisausen hören und die berüchtigten Schwankungen des Bauwerks fühlen. Oder er bildete es sich in seinem fahrigen Zustand ein, was letztlich keine Rolle spielte. Beides – vorgegaukelt oder nicht - ließ seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen, seinen Körper in rauhen Mengen Adrenalin ausschütten.

In dem engen Aufzug stand die Luft von Schweiß und Parfüm. Mühsam zwang er sich zur Zwerchfellatmung. Irgendetwas gärte in ihm, das hinaus wollte. Vorboten einer Panikattacke senkten sich über ihn, trockener Mund, Herzrasen, Zittern, Schweißausbrüche. Jemand sprach ihn besorgt von der Seite an.

„Ich bin in Ordnung", versicherte er dem jungen Mädchen auf Französisch.

Unter ihm fehlte der Boden. In seiner Einbildung balancierte er ganz allein auf einem Stahlträger, der frei im Raum schwebte. Verzweifelt suchte er die namenlosen Gesichter ab, die wie Bilder oder ein Film an ihm vorbei flossen. Er suchte Halt und fand ihn nicht. House' wertvolle Handykamera entglitt seinen Händen. Sich danach zu bücken schien unmöglich.

Eine Tür zu einem Konferenzzimmer ging auf, und er sah sich mit seinem Vater davor stehen, der über ihm aufragte wie ein Berg, unüberwindbar, fest und stark. Dahinter Ärzte an einem langen Tisch, der mit Getränken jeder Art und Gebäck beladen war, als träfe man sich zum Festbankett. Abwartend richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie beide, ein paar Frauen lächelten ihnen zu. Dad war ein wichtiger Mann. Aber nicht für ihn und auch nicht für Mum.

_Du wartest hier, hast du verstanden? Ich muss mit den Kollegen etwas Wichtiges besprechen. Schau dich hier oben ein wenig um, und danach zeig ich dir, wo der Fluss ins Meer mündet. Geh nicht zu weit fort und rede nicht mit Fremden._

_Warum kann ich denn nicht mit rein? Oder bei Mum sein?_

_Du würdest dich langweilen. Und Mama geht es heute nicht gut. Sei brav, dann gib es nachher ein Eis._

_Ja, Sir._

„Papa", wisperte er und kniff die Augen zu. „Wo bist du? Lass mich nicht hier!"

Ein falscher Schritt, und er würde fallen. Hunderte von Metern in die Tiefe. Was er dann auch tat. Er schrie, als etwas geschah, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verlor er sich selbst.

„Schschscht ... es ist alles gut, alles okay." Jemand presste ihn an sich und hielt ihn dann ein Stück von sich weg.

Aus seinen zuckenden Unterlidern quollen Tränen, und er stöhnte leise und qualvoll auf.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin da. Öffnen Sie die Augen, dann sehen Sie's."

Der Geruch. Er kannte ihn ebenso wie die Stimme, die tief und beruhigend auf seine überreizten Nerven einwirkte. Als er dem Befehl Folge leistete, verzogen sich schmale, von Bartstoppeln eingerahmte Lippen zu einem anerkennenden Lächeln. Irritiert wanderte sein Blick weiter nach oben, um die durchdringend blauen Augen zu treffen, in denen es funkelte.

„House." Voller Erleichterung sank er mit schmerzenden Muskeln an ihn und umklammerte seine Mitte. „Oh Gott ..."

„Nicht ganz. Schön atmen. Sie wollten doch noch ein Foto machen, und wenn Sie es vermasseln, glaubt Ihnen keiner Ihren Heldenmut." Ohne ihn loszulassen, angelte er nach dem Mobiltelefon und überreichte es ihm. Die fließende Eleganz der Bewegung verblüffte Chase.

„Ich – ich brauche Sie", stammelte er, ihn erneut umhalsend. „Gehen Sie doch nicht fort." Alles um ihn herum verschwamm. House' Finger strichen über die Halsschlagader, um den Puls zu verlangsamen. Er wusste, dass er sich zu sehr aufregte, was unangemessen war, doch er konnte nicht anders. Die leicht nasal klingende Stimme, die nun einen tieferen Unterton annahm, erklang dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Ich bin hier, Robert. Sie haben es gut gemacht."

Die Anspannung löste sich in einem aufgebracht schluchzenden Weinen, das Chase in House' Hemd verbannte.

„Wie sind Sie ... rauf gekommen?"

„Geflogen. Mit meinem Privatjet." Ungeniert stupste er kurz die Nase gegen Chase' und sprach weiter, die Finger in seinem Rücken verschränkt. „Der Liftboy hat ein großes Herz. Ich habe ihm eine ergreifende Liebesgeschichte zugeflüstert, da konnte er nicht widerstehen. _L'amour_ zieht bei den Franzosen immer."

„Was?"

„Wir begehen unsere geheime Verlobung", erklärte er vollkommen ernst, nahezu feierlich. „Kommen Sie wieder mit runter, wenn Sie Ihren Schnappschuss im Kasten haben. Ich habe Champagner kaltstellen lassen."

Er verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln, das ein wenig melancholisch ausfiel und ihn dennoch von innen heraus strahlen ließ. Der etwas krude Humor war eines der vielen Dinge, die sie verbanden, und er verstand ihn auf Anhieb. House hätte ihn am liebsten vor allen Leuten geküsst.

„Sie sind verrückt."

„Sie machen mich verrückt. Die Verlobung war ein Scherz. Der Champagner ist es nicht."

Chase klappte das Mobiltelefon auf, um ein Foto zu knipsen. Dass es verwackelte, sah House ihm nach.


	10. Chapter 10

Es hätte ein würdiger Abschluss ihrer Reise sein können. Trotzdem war das Ganze unbefriedigend verlaufen. Gut, Chase hatte seinen Vaterkomplex fürs Erste vollständig besiegt, das freute ihn. Aber es gab etwas, das ihn umtrieb und das er House nicht mitteilen konnte.

Er wusste nicht, weshalb, und das quälte ihn mindestens ebenso wie Chase, der in der Nacht von einem Traum hoch schreckte und lange nicht ansprechbar war. Mit angstvollen Augen und keuchendem Atem, der in House' Gesicht fuhr, tastete er nach dem Älteren, der das Licht der Nachttischlampe einschaltete, um ihn dann sachte in den Armen zu wiegen. Wie eine flüssige, biegsame Masse passte er sich seinen Konturen an, schnaufte über seine Schulter und walkte sein T-Shirt. Er war so attraktiv und anlehnungsbedürftig, so dankbar für seine Nähe, dass er es beinahe bereute, keine Ringe gekauft zu haben. Sie hätten sie ja nicht öffentlich tragen müssen. Bestenfalls hätte es ihn nicht halb so entsetzt wie er vermutet hatte. Die verrückte Idee mit der Verlobung hatte Chase' Laune gehoben, und er hätte den ganzen Abend sein perlendes, übermütiges Lachen hören mögen. Es wäre eine kleine, interne Albernheit zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen, von der niemand erfahren hätte.

„Hey. Was ist los? Was bringt Sie so durcheinander?"

„Weiß nicht", nuschelte er, während er die Fäuste in die Augenhöhlen pfählte. „Ich habe von Mama geträumt."

Ihren Kosenamen, den er auf der letzten Silbe betonte, benutzte er nie. Vermutlich hatte er nur sie direkt mit diesem Namen angesprochen. In seinen Berichten nannte er sie schlicht _meine Mutter_, manchmal auch _Mum_.

„Erzählen Sie es mir?"

„Mhm-mh", wehrte er ab und versuchte sich halbherzig seiner Umarmung zu entwinden, die House verstärkte und das Kinn auf den blonden Kopf legte. Nur einen kurzen Moment fühlte er Widerstand, bevor Chase sich matt an ihn lehnte. Seine Haut war heiß, er zitterte, und House war sich nicht sicher, ob er fieberte. „Es war - kein Traum."

„Mama hat Ihnen mehr Angst gemacht als Dad, richtig?"

Unruhig schlang er die Arme um ihn, drückte ihn fast gewaltsam an sich und bohrte das Gesicht an seine Schulter, als wolle er sich darin verkriechen. „Sie war anders danach. Ich habe sie nicht wieder erkannt, und manchmal habe ich sie gehasst. Aber sie war doch meine Mutter."

House strich ihm ermutigend übers Haar. „Wann danach? Was ist passiert?"

„Ich wollte es nicht. Ich habe es wirklich nicht gewollt!"

oOo

Noch nie hatte er sie so glücklich gesehen. Endlich kam sie seinem Wunsch nach, ein anderes Zimmer zu bekommen.

Daniel hatte ihn ausgelacht, als er ihn heimlich eingeladen hatte und gesagt, er lebe ja wie eine verzärtelte Bilderbuchprinzessin in rosa Tüll und mit Rosen gemusterter Bettwäsche.

Seine Klassenkameraden waren neidisch auf ihn, wenn sie ihn auf Moms Geheiß besuchen kamen, was ihn oft peinlich berührte, da er keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten zu ihnen fand. Eigentlich war Daniel sein einziger Freund seit dem Kindergarten, obwohl er zwei Jahre älter war und viel zu wild für ihn, wie Mom und Dad immer sagten. Ein schlechter Einfluss sei auch die Tatsache, dass er dem protestantischen Glauben angehörte, den sein Vater auch noch auf der Kanzel im sonntäglichen Gottesdienst propagierte.

oOo

Er war acht, als mit Mom etwas geschah, das sie verwandelte. Von einem Tag auf den anderen lachte sie und sprühte vor Leben. Er wünschte sich, sie würde so bleiben, dann sah man erst, wie schön sie wirklich war. Bisher hatte er sie immer nur traurig gesehen. Als würde ihr etwas fehlen, das sie nicht haben konnte. Dad vielleicht. Ihm ging es manchmal ja ganz ähnlich. Besonders wenn er andere Jungs mit ihren Vätern zum Fußball oder Hockey gehen sah.

Sogar den Pool ließ sie füllen, was sie bisher nicht erlaubt hatte aus Angst, er würde darin ertrinken. Während er Kraulen übte und im Wasser herumtollte, posierte sie am Rand in ihrem schicken Badekostüm wie eine Hollywoodschönheit (Grace Kelly) für eines der Hochglanzmagazine, die sie abonnierte, und ließ graziös die Beine im kühlen Nass schwingen oder warf einen Ring, nach dem er tauchte. Manchmal forderte sie ihn auf, zu ihr zu kommen, und er paddelte eifrig zum Beckenrand, um sich einen Kuss abzuholen oder sich herzen zu lassen. Wenn sie besonders guter Laune war, hob sie ihn zu sich empor und sang mit ihm Evergreens wie _Singin' in the Rain _aus „Du sollst mein Glücksstern sein"_, _Judy Garlands_ Somewhere over the Rainbow_ oder _Stormy Weather_.

Gäbe es ein Schulfach über Hollywoods Glanzzeiten in den Vierziger Jahren, wäre er Klassenbester.

Sie ließ ihn von den bunten Drinks kosten, die immer wie von Zauberhand auf einem Tablett bereitstanden, sobald sie sich entschloss, Robert Gesellschaft zu leisten. Wenn er im Pool planschte, war er nie lange allein.

„Wir sollten dein Haar schneiden lassen", meinte sie und zwirbelte eine Strähne um ihren Finger. „Du siehst bald wie ein Mädchen aus. Und dabei bist du so ein großer Junge."

Im nassen Zustand reichte es ihm bis auf die Schultern.

Robyn schien vergessen, und er war froh, sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben aus ihrem überdimensionalen Schatten befreit zu haben.

Gemeinsam bauten sie das Arbeitszimmer um, in dem Dad, solange er denken konnte, kaum zu finden gewesen war und um das er immer einen großen Bogen gemacht hatte, falls doch. Seine Abhandlungen schrieb er auf der Terrasse, vorausgesetzt, er war überhaupt hier. Doch er kam öfter als sonst nach Hause, segnete das neue Zimmer ab, das Robert hellgrün gestrichen hatte und in dem er seine Modellflugzeuge aufhängen durfte, die im Schrank verstaubt waren. Sein altes, kleineres blieb verschlossen. Einmal hatte er Mom gefragt, weshalb sie es verriegelte, doch sie hatte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht gemacht und schelmisch gesagt, dass Neugier nicht nur die Katze umbrachte.

Während der Dauer des Renovierens durfte er im großen Bett neben ihr schlafen. Früher hatte sie ihn ausgescholten, und er ahnte den Grund. In den Nächten hatte sie häufig geweint und schluckte Tabletten, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er davon wusste. Nichtsdestoweniger hatte er es herausgefunden, als sie nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war und wie gefällt im Bett lag. Merkwürdig, dass Erwachsene immer annahmen, Kinder hätten keine Augen und Ohren.

Jetzt dagegen sahen sie lange fern, oder sie schilderte Begebenheiten aus dem Leben seiner Großeltern mütterlicherseits, die er nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Aus einer weit entfernten Zeit packte sie dicke, staubige Fotoalben aus, mit schwarzem Papier und spinnwebenmusterartigen Trennblättern dazwischen, die vom vielen Durchblättern vergilbt waren. Es war, als würden sie in ein Märchenland eintauchen, das nur noch zwischen den Seiten der abgewetzten Bücher existierte. Mom war eine brillante Erzählerin; er hörte sogar die Stimmen der Verstorbenen, wenn sie sie mit einem ulkigen Akzent nachahmte.

Wenn sie dann trotz allem von Traurigkeit übermannt wurde, weinte er mit ihr und versuchte sie damit zu trösten, dass Father Christopher gesagt hatte, man sähe nach dem Tod alle Menschen wieder, die man auf Erden lieb gehabt hatte.

„Man muss nur fest daran glauben."

„Mama und Papa wären so stolz auf dich", sagte sie.

Wie Dads Familie stammte Granny aus Europa und hatte vor langer Zeit als junges Mädchen nach Australien auswandern müssen, weil man sie im eigenen Land nicht haben wollte. Warum, verriet sie ihm nie.

„Wenn du älter bist vielleicht. Es ist eine traurige Geschichte."

Seit ihrer Entwurzelung war Granny von schwacher Gesundheit und immer krank vor Heimweh gewesen, und sie hatte zeitlebens ihre Eltern vermisst, die nicht mitkommen konnten. Kurz vor Roberts Geburt war sie gestorben, und Grandpa, der sie sehr geliebt hatte, war ihr ein halbes Jahr darauf gefolgt. Das fand er eigentlich traurig genug.

So oft es seine Zeit ermöglichte zwischen den unzähligen Terminen rund um den Globus, kam Dad. Mit ihm sprach er selten, und wenn, dann um über das Übliche, aber er hörte seine Eltern bis spät im Wohnzimmer reden, und zwar anders als sonst. Manchmal fast liebevoll, dabei endete jede Diskussion in der Regel seit jeher im Streit, wenn sie sich zusammensetzten.

Er schöpfte Hoffnung, dass Dad jetzt, wo Mom sich geändert hatte, das Herumreisen aufgab, wenigstens reduzierte, und auch Zeit für ihn hätte, woran er jedoch mit gemischten Gefühlen dachte. Bisher war er ihm fast wie ein Eindringling erschienen, wenn er auf ein oder zwei Tage das Haus aufsuchte, nur um mit einem Koffer und Stapeln von Akten bewaffnet zum nächsten Kongress zu hetzen. Und er hatte gegen einen Stich in seiner Brust gekämpft, den er viele Jahre später als Eifersucht erkannte.

Als sein Vater sich bei einem dieser Aufbrüche mit einem zärtlichen Kuss von ihr verabschiedete, ihn anschließend neckend in die Wange zwickte und ermahnte, gut auf Mom aufzupassen, glaubte er zu träumen und war hin und her gerissen zwischen Geschmeichelt sein und Ärger. In normalen Familien war das _seine _Aufgabe. Die des Familienoberhauptes.

Den Strand ließ er Strand sein, seit der Pool Wasser hatte. Außerdem hatte er Dad versprochen, Mom nicht lange aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie sei nicht krank, hatte er ihm erklärt, aber vielleicht ein bisschen unvorsichtig und launisch in der nächsten Zeit. Er müsse darauf achten, dass sie sich nicht überanstrengte und ihr im Haushalt zur Hand gehen. Kochen konnte er ohnehin, das war kein Problem. Auch vorm Putzen scheute er sich nicht, und kleinere Einkäufe erledigte er, seit er den Wert von Geld kannte, den er früher zu schätzen gelernt hatte als andere Kinder. Mom hatte gute Vorarbeit geleistet, indem sie ihn mit den Aufgaben eines Mädchens vertraut gemacht hatte.

Doch sie im Zaum zu halten, war leichter gesagt als getan. Mit ihrer Energie, die sie bisher auf Sparflamme hatte züngeln lassen, konnte er nicht konkurrieren. Es war, als sei sie aus einem hundertjährigen Schlaf erwacht und bemerkte jetzt erst, wie schön alles sein konnte, wenn man es im rechten Licht betrachtete. Aber manchmal sehnte er sich nach den geruhsamen Zeiten ihrer Apathie zurück, auch wenn er sie unternehmungslustig lieber hatte. Es war, als hätten sie die Rollen getauscht. Er übernahm die Verantwortung für sie, wofür er noch viel zu klein war. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, eine jüngere Schwester zu beaufsichtigen.

Ihren Vorrat an Schlaftabletten hatte Dad vor seiner Abreise konfisziert. Gegen ihre Gewohnheit meuterte sie nicht, sondern ließ Robert jede Nacht zu sich kommen und zerstreute sie beide mit Geschichten oder alten Filmen, bis ihnen weit nach seiner vereinbarten Bettruhe die Augen zufielen und er morgens in Moms Armen aufwachte, die das Gesicht an seinen Nacken presste. Anfangs war das aufregend, doch mit der Zeit machte sich Schlafmangel bemerkbar, den er aufgrund seiner wichtigen Position als Mann im Haus nicht ausgleichen konnte. Immer häufiger überhörte er den Wecker und kam zu spät zur Schule.

Der Tag wurde kurz, und er nutzte Moms seltene Ruhephasen, um selbst ein Nickerchen im verdunkelten Schlafzimmer zu machen, das länger ausfiel als er es in seinen häuslichen Stundenplan notiert hatte, der an den Kühlschrank gepinnt war. Mom nannte ihn ihr kleines Faultier, aber sie lachte dabei.

Selbstverständlich ging er gern mit ihr in die City, und es erfüllte ihn mit Freude, wenn ihr in der Stadt die Männer hinterher schauten und besonders dreiste ihre Schönheit mit bewunderten Pfiffen honorierten. Sie flirtete nur mit ihm, kaufte ihm Eis und sogar eine Jeans eines angesagten Modelabels, und er kam sich äußerst erwachsen vor. Seine Klamotten riefen unter den Mitschülern Spott hervor, obwohl er sich bemühte, nicht aufzufallen, was bei der Garderobe, die Mom für ihn zusammenstellte, nicht einfach war. Die Jeans war sein einziges Kleidungsstück, das ausschließlich Jungs trugen.

Doch er hatte viele andere Aufgaben zu bewältigen, die ins Hintertreffen gerieten. Zu viele für einen Achtjährigen. Seine schulischen Leistungen nahmen ab, und nicht selten duselte er mitten am Tag ein, was zuvor nie der Fall gewesen war.

Die Briefe vom Rektorat, die ins Haus flatterten, fing er ab, um sie zu verbrennen. Mom sollte sich nicht aufregen, das hatte Dad ihm mehrmals eingeschärft.

Er musste besser sein in der Schule, sich mehr anstrengen und besonders Acht geben, dass ihm nicht vor Müdigkeit der Kopf aufs Pult sank und ihn die Lehrerin vor einer hämisch kichernden Klasse aufweckte. Eine solche Peinlichkeit sollte ihm nicht noch einmal unterlaufen. Allerdings war es für Schadensbegrenzung bereits zu spät; er wurde noch mehr aufgezogen wie ohnehin schon durch seinen Außenseiterstatus, und mit verbalen Grausamkeiten und rohen Streichen, wie sie Kindern eigen sein können, schikaniert. Eine mit Bier getränkte Lunchbox, in der sein Pausenbrot aufweichte, gehörte zu den kleineren Übeln. Irgendwann lernte er, sie zu ignorieren und sich nicht mehr zu ärgern. Petzen hätte alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Auch Mom sagte er nichts.

Das Zimmer war noch nicht fertig, aber er zog es vor, im unmöblierten Raum auf einer Matratze zu nächtigen. Als wirklich hilfreich erwies sich sein Plan nicht; spätestens gegen ein Uhr rief ihn Mom und behauptete, sie habe geträumt, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sei und müsse sich vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Wenn er sich aus Trotz schlafend stellte, kam sie zu ihm. Meist schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer, sobald er wusste, dass sie es nicht merkte.

Die regelmäßigen Treffen mit den wenigen Freunden, die er hatte, musste er vorläufig auf Eis legen. Daniel machte ihm deswegen die Hölle heiß und titulierte ihn als Mamasöhnchen, ein Spitzname, der bald die Runde machte und ihn brandmarkte. Nichts anderes war er ja, wenn auch im umgekehrten Sinn des Wortes. Auf der anderen Seite glaubte er, nur noch eine kurze Zeit durchhalten zu müssen, bis Dad sich wieder um sie kümmerte, so wie zu der Zeit, als er noch ein Baby gewesen war. Es gab Fotos von ihnen dreien, die sie ihm zeigte und sich dann verstohlen über die Augen wischte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die beiden Erwachsenen seine Eltern waren. Mom hatte ihn auf dem Arm, während Dad halb hinter seiner Frau stand, die Hände beschützend auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Es hätte auch ein Fremder sein können.

„Warum mag Dad uns nicht mehr?"

„Oh, Schatz, das darfst du nicht denken!" Mit beiden Händen zauste sie sein Haar und rieb ihre Nase an seiner. „Daddy ist ein großer Arzt, er muss viel unterwegs sein, um möglichst viele Leute zu heilen. Das verstehst du doch, hm? In Zukunft wird es anders, er hat es mir versprochen."

Er könnte ohne weiteres eine Praxis hier in Melbourne eröffnen, und sie wären eine richtige Familie. Hatte er nicht sogar darüber gesprochen, als er zuletzt hier war? Wenn sie Pläne schmiedeten, ging Dad vielleicht doch nicht für immer weg. Bestimmt gab es auch in der Stadt viele Patienten, die auf seinen fachmännischen Rat hofften. Deswegen musste er doch nicht ständig wegfliegen und seine Familie im Stich lassen.

Ständig war er müde, als hätte er Moms Beruhigungspillen intus. Einmal nickte er vor dem Fernseher ein.

oOo

Plötzlich versteifte er sich in House' Armen, sein Atem ging keuchend, während seine Brauen sich zusammenzogen. Alarmiert lockerte er den Griff, gab beruhigende Laute von sich, ehe er ihn ansprach.

„Was ist? Sagen Sie es mir. Ich höre zu."

„Nein", wisperte er, flammend vor Röte, die ihm jäh ins Gesicht schoss. Er war dermaßen aufgewühlt, dass House erwog, mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen oder ihm allen Ernstes ein Wiegenlied zu singen. „Ich – ich kann – kann nicht."

„Es wird leichter, wenn Sie es mir erzählen. Ganz egal, was es ist. Ich verstehe Sie. Wir sind Freunde. Mehr als das. Ich will wissen, was passiert ist."

oOo

Das Telefon riss ihn aus seinem Tiefschlaf. Sofort spürte er, dass etwas Furchtbares im Gang war. Es klingelte nicht so wie sonst. Bevor er seinen Namen sagen konnte, meldete sich am anderen Ende der Leitung eine monotone Stimme, die er nicht kannte. Wie ein Roboter. Ein Frösteln überzog seine Arme bis hinauf zur Kopfhaut.

„Dr. Rowan Chase?"

Beinahe hätte er den Hörer fallenlassen, so glitschig fühlten sich seine Hände auf einmal an. Mom war nicht da. Er brauchte nicht die Zimmer zu durchkämmen, um zu wissen, dass sie gegangen war. Auf der Kommode lag eine Nachricht, die sie ihm geschrieben hatte.

_Bin in der Stadt einkaufen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Großer. Heute Abend wird gegrillt. Es gibt etwas zu feiern._

„Er ist in Thailand auf einem Kongress", fiepte er, sich im Zimmer umschauend. „Ich bin nur der Sohn. Ich habe seine Telefonnummer nicht." Eine Sendung lief, er glaubte, dass es die _Famous Five_ waren. Normalerweise verpasste er sie so gut wie nie. Er klemmte den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter und langte mit zitternden Fingern nach einem Stift. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Trotz des Aufruhrs entsann er sich, wie er bei einem Kollegenanruf zu handeln hatte. „Soll ich etwas ausrichten, wenn er zurückkommt?"

Das wäre erst in zwei Wochen. Ratloses Hüsteln und ein ganz gewiss nicht für seine Ohren gedachter Fluch entfuhr seinem Gesprächspartner.

„Kann ich jemand anderen sprechen? Einen Erwachsenen? Ich bin Dr. Palmer vom Royal Melbourne Hospital."

Von einer bösen Vorahnung überwältigt, begann er zu schluchzen. „Mum", weinte er in den Hörer. „Geht es meiner Mum gut?"

Da er glaubte, mit dem Bus zu langsam zu sein und nicht die Nerven hatte, auf jemanden vom Krankenhaus zu warten, schwang er sich auf seinen Beachcruiser. Wie es ihm gelang, sein Ziel unfallfrei zu erreichen, war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel. Er konnte es sich nur so erklären, dass er einen Schutzengel gehabt hatte, der ihn durch den Feierabendverkehr leitete. Seine Sicht wurde von Tränen getrübt, seine Lungen brannten unter der wild schluchzenden Atmung, und seine Beine bewegten sich völlig mechanisch, bis sich die Pedale wie von selbst wirbelnd durchdrehten. Wenn eine Ampel auf rot schaltete, wich er auf den Bürgersteig aus.

Er wartete und wartete und starrte ängstlich auf den Fingerknöcheln nagend auf den OP-Flügel. Ärzte und Schwestern boten ihm einen Imbiss oder etwas zu trinken an, aber er würde nichts herunterbringen, ehe er nicht wusste, wie es Mom ging. Seine diesbezüglichen Fragen wurden nicht beantwortet, weil er noch nicht volljährig war. Inzwischen hatten sie sich mit Dad in Verbindung gesetzt.

Sie hatte die Straßenbahn nicht mehr erwischt und war unglücklich in der Automatik der Tür hängen geblieben. Glücklicherweise hatte der Fahrer geistesgegenwärtig gebremst, aber sie wurde einige Meter mitgeschleift und erlitt Verbrennungen zweiten Grades.

Eine nette Lady nahm ihn schließlich mit in ihr Büro, bat ihn, sich hinzulegen und gab ihm trotz seines Protestes etwas Bitterschmeckendes, das ihn in eine wohltuende Schwärze entführte.

Als er ganz allmählich wieder zu sich kam, hockte sie sich mit einem bekümmerten Lächeln vor ihn und streckte die Hand aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Deine Mum ist wach. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, sie wird wieder gesund. Willst du sie besuchen?"

Bleich, zerbrechlich und noch benommen von der Narkose ruhte sie mit bandagierten Armen und Beinen in dem großen Klinikbett; unaufhörlich rannen Tränen aus ihren Augen über die hohlen Wangen. Tüten mit der Aufschrift eines Babygeschäfts türmten sich auf dem Besucherstuhl. Er entdeckte rosafarbene, winzige Strampelanzüge darin. Fragen waren überflüssig. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Familienzuwachs. Darum wollten Mom und Dad es wieder miteinander versuchen. Der Grund zum Feiern war sein Geschwisterchen. Seinetwegen hatten sie es nicht geschafft.

Trotzdem bebte er vor Aufregung. Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie hätte unter ihren Tränen gelächelt, wenn sie ihm jetzt das große Geheimnis verkündigen wollte. Stattdessen winkte sie ihn schwach zu sich her.

„Meine kleine Robyn."

Mit einem Würgen in der Kehle umarmte er sie.

oOo

„Sie hat es verloren", murmelte er wie in Trance. „In der zwölften Woche. Weil ich eingeschlafen bin. Ich habe doch versprochen, aufzupassen."

House fragte nicht, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen gewesen war. Zart küsste er die glatte Stirn, die Augen, die Nase und die bebenden Lippen, modellierte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Jochbögen nach, atmete den jugendlichen Duft ein. Unfähig, in Worte zu kleiden, wie sehr ihn der Abschnitt in Chase' Leben bestürzte, beschränkte er sich auf physischen Trost. Verbaler reichte nicht aus, würde es nie tun. Der Junge starrte ihn an, ohne ihn wahrzunehmen. Es war so unheimlich, seinem wie toten Blick zu begegnen, dass House unwillkürlich erschauderte. Als Chase vor Erschöpfung eingeschlummert war, bettete er ihn auf die Matratze zurück.

oOo

Am Tag des Abflugs regnete es. Passend zu Chase' Gemütslage hatte sich die Sonne selten hinter den Wolken hervorgewagt. Doch sie hatten noch Zeit für einen Bummel in die Innenstadt und an die Seine.

Aufzuheitern war Chase damit nicht. Seit der Nacht wirkte er blass und in sich gekehrt. Verzweifelt suchte House nach einer Lösung, ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken, während sie auf den Fluss schauten, auf dem immer noch die solarbetriebenen Boote ihre Bahnen zogen.

„Chase", sagte er. „Sie haben einen von drei Wünschen frei. Einen namenlosen Goldfisch, ein geblümtes Oberteil – das Ihnen zweifellos blendend stehen würde - oder das weitere, nicht immer einfache Zusammenleben mit einem unausstehlichen Krüppel, der gern Ihre Familie wäre."

Perplex wandte der Andere sich ihm zu, aber er lächelte das Lächeln, nach dem er sich den ganzen Morgen gesehnt hatte. In seiner Zaghaftigkeit erreichte es kaum die Mundwinkel, aber der Blick klarte auf.

„Sie nehmen mich auf den Arm."

„Wissen Sie nicht, dass der dritte Wunsch immer in Erfüllung geht?"


End file.
